Starchaser
by GoSitOnAHamSandwichWithMustard
Summary: What if Commander Shepard was able to save the boy in the beginning of Mass Effect 3? That, the fallout, and the entirety of Mass Effect 3, as well as a look at life afterward. M for language and sex, in later chapters. (FemShepardxLiara) (Ashley WilliamsXSamantha Traynor) (GarrusxTali)
1. Save the Boy

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Earth**

Shepard looked down the shaft and saw a small boy slowly backing away, scared and alone. He couldn't have been more than seven years old. It was about 15 minutes ago she had seen the boy running in a courtyard, playing with a model ship. Now here he was, hiding for his life, terrified.

"It's okay," she said extending her hand.

The boy stopped backing away.

"Everyone's dying," he replied.

A distance explosion shook the room briefly. The boy gasped as Shepard looked back to see one of the Reapers massive legs step forward through a hole in the wall. Shepard was still slowly inching herself closer to the child.

"Come on, you have to get out of here," she said.

The boy didn't move, not dropping eye contact.

"Take my hand," Shepard said softly. She almost had the boy within reach.

"You can't help me," the boy said.

Shepard froze but didn't lose any ground.

"Shepard!" Anderson's voice called as the sound of a Reaper roared in the background.

The boy flinched and Shepard leapt forward and grabbed the boy on the arm. He began to struggle and tried to break her grip.

"No! Let go of me!" he yelled.

Shepard pulled him forward until she was able to grab him with her other arm and pull him from the vent.

"My god, what's he doing here!?" Anderson asked as he knelt down to look at the boy.

"It's okay. I've got you," Shepard said as the boy still resisted.

After some more kicking and struggling, the boy ceased resistance. He had tired himself out.

"What's your name son?" Anderson asked.

Silence. The boy didn't even look to acknowledge Anderson. Another reaper roar, this time closer filled the room. The boy quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Shepard.

She returned the embrace.

"It's okay. We are going to get you out of here," she whispered to the child.

Anderson stood up and motioned for them to join. Shepard stood up, holding the boy in her one arm, as she held her pistol in the other.

"Ah this is a god damn mess," Anderson said tossing a crate to the side. "Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die. I won't be responsible."

He moved forward, Shepard holding the boy behind him.

"You're not responsible for the ones that died. We fight for the ones left standing when it's all over," Shepard replied.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," Anderson said softly.

"They hit so fast . . . I thought we would have more time," Anderson said.

"We knew they were coming," she said placing the boy down as she held the debris for Anderson to pass.

"And they still just cut through our defenses," he said passing through. "We need to go the Citadel. Talk to the council."

Shepard picked the boy back up.

"The Citadel? The fight's here," she said.

"It will be like this everywhere soon enough. You said it yourself . . the Reapers will destroy everything if we don't stop them," Anderson said. "The council has to help us."

The three made their way through some more rubble.

"You sure about that?" Shepard replied.

It was no secret that the council almost never listened to Shepard. Even after she saved them from being killed by the very thing that she warned them about in the first place!

"No," Anderson replied as they began to slowly cross the ledge. Shepard had the boy wrapped tight in her arms, his own tiny arms and legs wrapped around her torso. "But you're a council Spectre. That has to count for something."

The sound of a reaper weapon firing and the subsequent explosion shook the building. Shepard started to fall forward but Anderson grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" Anderson exclaimed pulling the two back up to a stable base.

"Thanks" Shepard said. "I owe you one."

"More than one," he replied.

The pair hopped off the ledge and Shepard put the boy down. She knelt down next to the boy.

"Okay, listen sweetie. What's your name?" she asked putting one hand on his shoulder the other on his arm.

"Patrick," the boy said.

"Patrick. I like that name," Shepard said. It brought a small smile to the boy's face. "Listen, we have to move forward to get to my ship. That will get us to safety. You have to do exactly what Admiral Anderson and I say. Understand?"

The boy nodded.

"If we tell you to stay down and not move, you have to do that," she said, looking him right in the eye. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Grab some ammo!" Anderson said.

Shepard picked up some fresh clips and loaded her weapon.

"Stay close," she said.

"Let's keep moving" Anderson said. The three of them hopped down the ledge. They moved ahead. A reaper landed in the water to the north of them.

"God," Anderson said in awe of the size of the machine.

"Lieutenant-Commander Williams, we're in sight of the spaceport. ETA: 3 minutes," Anderson said into his earpiece.

Ashley's voice rung over throughout Shepard's earpiece as she held Patrick's hand.

"We made it to the Normandy. We are taking fire . . . oh god!" Ashley shouted. "They're gonna take down that dreadnaught! Evasive maneuvers!"

Still moving ahead, Shepard could see the dreadnaught in question. It was already burning in several places.

"Lieutenant-Commander? Ashley! Damn it! They're in trouble," Anderson said.

They were still moving when the Reaper to their right fired a beam that caused the dreadnaught to explode. The shockwave moved quickly across the water. Shepard quickly picked up Patrick and tried to run back but it was too late. The platform was giving way. Shepard fell onto her bottom, one hand behind Patrick's head, holding him to her. The other around his back. His legs were wrapped around her as he cried. Shepard slid down the fallen platform rapidly. She saw the bottom and knew she would have to jump just before reaching the bottom. She timed it perfectly and twisted in mid air, ensuring she would land on her shoulder, saving Patrick from any brunt in the fall. Ignoring the pain in her body, she forced herself up, checking Patrick.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

With tears going down his face the boy remained silent. However, he nodded, sniffling.

"You're doing great, we are almost there," Shepard said.

"Friendlies!" Anderson said over at the ledge behind them.

"More people, let's go," Shepard said taking the boy's hand. Anderson helped him down the ledge before Shepard hopped down. The three of them join two Alliance soldiers.

"You two alright?" Shepard asked.

"Get down or they'll see you!" one of the soldiers quietly shouted at Shepard.

One of the indoctrinated batarians roared before they opened fire.

Patrick immediately tried to cling to Shepard. She attempted to pass him off to one of the other Alliance soldiers.

"NO!" Patrick yelled in protest. Shepard finally broke free of his grip and rushed ahead.

Patrick tried to cover his hears but he could hear the sounds of gunfire and the creatures screaming. The one thing he couldn't hear was his own screams. The soldier rubbed his back. He looked over the man's shoulder. He saw Shepard in action. How with one hand covered in blue biotics and a pistol in the other destroy her enemies with different combinations.

"Finish them off!" Anderson said.

Shepard used biotics to lift the last cannibal off its feet before shooting it down.

"Clear!" Shepard yelled.

Shepard and Anderson returned to the others. Patrick ran to Shepard, who picked him up in her arms.

"What happened here?" Anderson asked.

"Our gunship was shot down . . .We barely made it," the one man said.

"Do you have a radio? We're trying to contact our ship," Anderson asked.

"No," the same man said. "There's one in the gunship, but it's probably crawling with those things."

"Stay here son, we'll get you out of here," Anderson said.

They lifted the debris freeing the trapped man, creating a bridge.

"Shepard, leave the boy with them," Anderson said.

"NO!" Patrick protested, tightening his grip on Shepard.

"With all due respect sir, I'm getting this kid out of here, nothing is going to happen to him," she replied.

Anderson shook his head.

"Fine. Let's get to that gunship," Anderson replied.

The three moved across the makeshift bridge and ahead. Overhead, a ship was chase by some dragon like creature.

"What the hell are those things?" Anderson asked.

Around the bend where more cannibals. Shepard slid into cover and put Patrick down. He covered his head with his arms and covered his ears. After a few more minutes of loud noises, Patrick was in Shepard's arms again.

"Shepard, over here! I found a radio!" Anderson said. "Normandy, this is Anderson . . . do you read?"

"Admiral, what's your location?" Ashley's voice broke through.

"By a downed gunship in the harbor. I'm activating its distress beacon," Anderson replied. "Send support. We've got wounded and a child down here."

The machine beeped at Anderson.

"Lieutenant?" Anderson asked. "Damn it, I lost the signal."

"Let's hope that beacon does its job," Shepard said. She kneeled down and placed Patrick behind cover next to her.

"Our friends are on their way, we will be out of here soon," Shepard said to him.

"We've got company!" Anderson shouted.

"Down!" Shepard shouted. Again, Patrick tried to block out the sound. What made him look up was really loud sound, like an explosion just in front of them. He saw the cannibals destroyed as a ship flew overhead. Shepard rushed to pick him up.

"Let's go!" she said.

Shepard began to run, Patrick in her arms, towards the ship as it positioned itself to line up the cargo door opening. Shepard was picking up speed. Patrick closed his eyes. He was afraid to look at anything else. Shepard leapt into the air and landed on the platform.

"Welcome back Shep- oh! This must be the kid," a voice said.

Patrick opened his eyes and saw a pretty woman with black hair holding an assault rifle in blue armor looking at him. She smiled at him. Her voiced sounded like the one over the radio he had heard before.

"Long story, but thanks Ash," Shepard said. "Come on!" she called to Anderson who was still on the ledge.

A shuttle pulled up behind him.

"I'm not going," Anderson said. "You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We're in this fight together, Anderson," she replied.

"It's a fight we can't win, not without help," he said. "We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance at defeating the Reapers. Talk to the council. Convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?" she asked.

"Then make them listen! Now go! That's an order!" he said.

"I don't take orders form you anymore, remember?" she said.

Anderson took something out of his pocket.

"Then consider yourself reinstated," he said tossing it to her. She took one arm that wasn't supporting Patrick and caught her old dog tags. "Commander."

"You know what you have to do," he said.

"I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every fleet I can," she said. "Good luck."

"You too Shepard," Anderson said.

Shepard turned around and walked in line with Ashley. Patrick had burrowed his face in the side of Shepard's neck. He held onto her as she held him in her one arm. Shepard saw a shuttle land near another. A Reaper was near the two. The two men from earlier got into the second one and the door closed. Just as they took off, the Reaper used its laser to destroy both ships. Shepard stared in horror, her mouth slightly a jaw. The cargo hold on the Normandy closed as Shepard turned to bring Patrick to a safe place.

**Captain's Quarters**

Shepard walked through the doors and into her old quarters. She would have to look at the changes later. She has just put Lieutenant Vega in his place as well as getting info on something on Mars that needed her attention from Hackett. Finally, she needed to get Patrick settled. She sat on the couch as he still held on to her.

"Hey, we're safe now. We got away. You did a great job down there," Shepard said softly.

Patrick said nothing. Shepard began to rub his back. He occasionally sniffled.

"It's ok to look now. We are on my ship," she said.

Patrick slowly lifted his head, and turned around, still sitting on Shepard's lap. He gazed around the room. He saw a bed directly across the room. He ran to it and dove on top. He pushed his face into a pillow and began to lightly weep again.

For a moment, Shepard reached one arm out but dropped it.

"Commander, we are approaching Mars," EDI's voice rang out in the room.

She looked over at Patrick on the bed. As much as she wanted to try and cheer him up, saving the universe took priority.

"Have Lieutenant Vega and Lieutenant-Commander Williams suit up. I'll be right down," she said.

"The Normandy has changed since your departure Commander. The Alliance has made several upgrades. I will guide you to the new armory," EDI said.

Shepard stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat next to Patrick and began to rub his back.

"I have to leave for a bit," she whispered. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything, just say the name EDI. She will help you until I get back."

Shepard leaned in and gave the boy a kiss on the back of the head. She stood up, brushed the part of her blonde hair that fell in front of her face to the side, similar to hair it hung on the other side of her face. The rest was in a ponytail. She started to leave when she looked over at her desk. Her collection of model ships was still there! She walked over to it and removed the model of the original Normandy. It looked similar to the one Patrick had when she saw him before the attack. She walked over and placed it on the bed next to him. She then left the room.

"EDI?" Shepard said.

"Yes, Commander?" She replied.

"Help the kid with anything he needs. If he wants to see someone, have someone come up to be with him," Shepard said.

"Yes Commander," the AI replied.

A few minutes of silent crying later, Patrick looked up and saw he was alone. He wiped the tears from his face. He looked at the model ship next to him on the bed. He picked it up and examined it. It looked just like toy he had when he was at the orphanage. He lost it during the attack. It was surely destroyed now. Slowly, he got off the bed, holding the model ship against himself, and walked around the room. There was the couch Shepard sat on when he first opened his eyes again. Where had he heard that name before? Wait. It couldn't be. Patrick climbed up the steps and walked in front of the desk. He looked at the holopad on the desk. He tapped it with his finger. It brightened and showed an email inbox full of new messages. Across the top scrolled the message: Welcome Commander Alexis Shepard. You have 17 unread messages, and 10,978 spam messages. It WAS her. The woman that had pulled him from that vent was THE Commander Shepard. And that meant. He suddenly looked at the model ship in his hands. He looked around at the room he was in. This must be THE Normandy. He turned the holopad off and looked at the two photos. One was of an asari. She was quite beautiful. The other was of Shepard and the asari. In the photo, Shepard had her arm around the asari and the other taking the photo. The asari had her arm around Shepard and her other rested on Shepard's chest, her head nuzzled into Shepard's shoulder.

"Do you need assistance with anything?" a voice rang out in the room.

It was the voice that Patrick had heard before, but hadn't seen anyone, just as he didn't see anyone now.

"Who's there?!" he cried out.

Patrick put his back against the wall and crouched down. A blue hologram appeared on the desk. It looked like a giant golf ball on a platform.

"My name is EDI. I am the Artificial Intelligence of the Normandy. Commander Shepard has requested that I help you with anything you many need," the AI said.

Patrick just stared at it, remaining silent.

"Would you feel more comfortable if a real person came up?" EDI asked.

Patrick slowly nodded his head. The AI disappeared. Patrick stood up. A few minutes later, a woman entered the room. She had short black hair tucked behind her ears. She had honey skin and worn alliance clothes.

"Hello there, my name is Samantha Traynor," she said slowly walking up to Patrick.

He detensed almost instantly at seeing another human.

"EDI tells me your name is Patrick. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Ah I see you've gotten a hold on one of the Commander's model ships. That was one of the few things that were kept untouched when the Alliance upgraded the Normandy. She managed to get the complete collection before she returned to Earth," she said.

Patrick stomach betrayed him as it let out a loud growl.

"Are you hungry? Let's head down to the kitchen to get you something to eat," Traynor said extending her hand.

Patrick clutched at the model ship.

"You can bring it with you if you'd like. I'm sure the Commander won't mind," Traynor replied smiling.  
Patrick slowly stepped forward and took Traynor's hand, still clutching the model Normandy to his chest. They entered the elevator.

**Elevator**

"Do you have anything in particular that you want to eat?" Traynor asked.

Patrick shook his head.

"There's a lot to choose from. Would you like if I whipped you up a sandwich?" she asked.

Patrick nodded.

"Do you like turkey?" she asked.

"No," he said softly.

"Hmmmm. How about ham" she asked.

Patrick nodded as a small smile came across his face. He loved ham.

"A ham sandwich it is then," Traynor said smiling.

**3****rd**** floor**

Sam walked Patrick over to the table in the middle of the room and he sat in a chair.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Sam walked over toward the fridge and began to assemble a ham and cheese sandwich.

Patrick nervously looked around. There were three doors he could see. One at the back of the room, one behind him, which he could see into that room through the glass windows, and another in front of him, although he couldn't see anything in that room. Sam returned with the sandwich.

"Thank you," Patrick said. He placed the model ship on the table and took the sandwich. Traynor sat in the seat next to him.

A dark skinned man came around the corner.

"Hey Traynor," he waved. "And who is this little guy?" he asked looking at Patrick.

"Oh hello Lieutenant. I thought you would have been on the mission? Flying the shuttle?" Traynor asked.

"Shepard left without me. I was never informed they were leaving. James must be driving it. If he so much as scratches that ship, so help me," Cortez said.

"Ah. Anyway, this is Patrick. I just brought him down here to get a bite to eat. And it appears he is done," Traynor said.

She took Patrick's plate away.

"My name is Steve Cortez. Nice to meet you Patrick," Cortez said extending his hand.

After a moment of hesitation, Patrick shook his hand.

"Let's get you back up to the captain's cabin, shall we? See you later Lieutenant," Traynor said.

Cortez nodded and Traynor and Patrick left.

**Captain's Cabin**

Traynor was trying to get Patrick to open up more when a tone came over the loud speaker followed by EDI's voice.

"The Commanding Officer is aboard. Course has been set for the Citadel."

"That means the Commander is back aboard," Traynor said standing up. She began to walk towards the door but turned around.

"I have to return to my post. I'm sure the Commander will be right up to see you," she said.

"Thank you" Patrick said quietly.

She smiled at him.

"You're most welcome Patrick," she replied.

Then she left, returning to her post.

**Normandy CIC Quantum Entanglement Communications Room**

"Send me the data. We'll do our own analysis. If Liara's instincts are right, this might by the key to stopping the Reapers," Hackett said.

"I hope so," Shepard replied.

"Lieutenant-Commander Williams was critically injured. We're taking her to the Citadel," Shepard said.

"Sorry to hear that, Shepard. But we both know this is just the beginning. Talk to the Council. Show them what you've found. With luck, they'll give you all the support we need," he said.

"And if they don't?" she asked.

"Do whatever it takes to get them on board," he said.

Shepard saluted him. He returned it.

"I'll be in touch soon," he said.

Then, she remembered.

"Sir, one more thing," she said. "When Anderson and I were escaping Earth, we found a boy. He can't be more than seven years old. I think he was one of the orphans at the Alliance facility that I was held at. We managed to get him out of there, and he's here on the Normandy," she said.

That caused Liara to look back over at Shepard. It was the first she was hearing bout a child.

"Is he injured?" Hackett asked

"He's a little shaken but physically I think he's ok," she replied.

Hackett paused for a moment.

"When you reach the Citadel, have a doctor check him out. I'll have an alliance official meet you to place the child in proper care," he said.

Shepard tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes, but it showed a little. Liara noticed.

"You have another idea Commander?" Hackett asked.

Shepard straightened up.

"No, sir," she replied.

"Good, Hackett out," he said.

The hologram disappeared. Shepard leaned forward on the railing just in front of her and sighed.

"Commander," Liara began. "EDI is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have details to present to the Council by the time we reach the Citadel."

"And Lieutenant-Commander Williams?" Shepard replied, not standing up but not turning around.

"I've done what I can for her, but we need to get her to a medical facility soon," Liara said.

Shepard sighed again and turned around to face Liara. She slowly walked up to her and placed her arms around her love.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you safe right now," Shepard began to cry.

Liara squeezed her arms a little tighter. She had seen Shepard like this before, when Udina had the Normandy grounded just before they went to Illos. While she might have been more angry back then, the similarity was hopelessness.

"I'm here Shepard," Liara said as she began to rub Shepard's head. "It's okay."

Shepard took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, her arms now pulled in close as she remained in Liara's embrace.

"I wasn't ready to see it. It's all I've thought about for years, but when finally saw them in person. What chance do we really have? They blitzed through Earth's defenses so quickly we didn't even have a warning," Shepard said.

"This weapon could be the answer, if we can build it," Liara said.

"How is one weapon supposed to stop them?" Shepard said.

"You know we can't win this conventionally," Liara said.

Shepard chuckled slightly, "Conventional isn't exactly my style."

Liara smiled. "No it isn't. But it's perfectly yours."

Liara finally let go of Shepard, who snuck in a kiss on the cheek before stepping back. Liara's face blushed red.

"Thank you," Shepard said.

"I'm always here for you Shepard," Liara said.

Shepard smiled.

"You mentioned there is a child on the Normandy?" Liara said.

Shepard stopped smiling.

"Oh crap Patrick that's right!" Shepard said as if she suddenly remembered. She began to move past Liara, when Liara took her arm. Shepard stopped and looked back.

"Aren't you going to tell me about how this came to be?" she replied.

Shepard turned around as Liara let go of her arm.

"When Anderson and I were trying to get to the Normandy, I found this child, a boy named Patrick, hiding in a ventilation shaft. I had seen him playing from my window earlier in the day. I managed to wrestle him out of the vent and I made sure he made it to the Normandy safely. He wouldn't let go of me the entire time we were running. He's in my cabin last time I checked. EDI? How is he?" Shepard asked.

"Patrick is awaiting your return in your quarters. Specialist Traynor helped him acquire some food before you returned. His vitals are normal and his heartbeat is within normal range," the AI said.

"Uh-huh," Liara said, shifting her stance to one of doubt.

"That's the truth! He certainly wasn't here when I got back," Shepard said.

"When Hackett mentioned placing him in proper care, you seemed a little disappointed," Liara questioned.

Shepard knew she was caught.

"Um, I really should get back to him," Shepard said as she began to back track.

"Shepard! Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Liara said.

"Keep me updated on Ashley! Talk later!" Shepard yelled back as she rounded the corner. Liara shook her head.

"By the goddess, Shepard."

**Captain's Quarters**

Patrick was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the fish, his legs rocking back and forth. The door opened and Patrick was quickly on his feet. She was back! This time there was no denying she was Commander Shepard. She was now wearing the signature armor he had seen her wearing in all of the vids. Even the Shepard hologram one of the other kids had shown him once had the same armor. The distinctive N7 and the red stripe on one arm gave it away. Shepard walked across the room.

"Hey buddy. You seem like you are doing better. EDI told me you got something to eat," she said.

"You really are her. You're THE Commander Shepard," he said.

Shepard chuckled a little.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner," she said. "EDI told me you got some food in you," she said.

"Yes. Samantha helped me," he replied.

"Good. Let me get out of this armor before I ask you any more questions," she said.

Shepard went into the bathroom and changed into jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt. She exited the bathroom, leaving the armor in there.

"So where did you live?" Shepard said.

"I was at the orphanage for as long as I can remember," he replied. "Where are we going?"

"We are heading to the Citadel. One of my crew needs to see a doctor. Also I have to talk to the Council," she replied.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Shepard said.

"Where will I live now?" he asked.

Shepard didn't have an answer. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he was headed to a different orphanage. One that would probably be filling up with the Reapers arrival, if they already hadn't.

"Can I stay here?" his voice broke Shepard out of thought.

"What?" she replied.

"Can I stay here? With you?" he said.

"Umm I'm not really sure," she replied.

"Oh," Patrick said sounding defeating, looking away.

"When we get to the Citadel, an Alliance officer is going to look after you," Shepard said feeling guilty.

Patrick didn't say anything. Shepard tried to change the subject. She sat down next to him on the bed that he had taken a seat on.

"What stories of me have you heard?" she asked.

"Lots" he said softly.

"Want me to tell you which ones are true and which ones aren't?" she asked.

Patrick turned to face her. For the following two hours, Shepard debunked myths and filled in missing facts that stories that Patrick had heard were missing. He was amazed. Commander Shepard was the bravest person he had ever heard of. And she had saved him! It stinked that their time together was coming to a close. He wished he could stay here with the Commander. Maybe one day he would even get to go on a mission with her!

"We are arriving on the Citadel, docking bay 44," a man's voice over the PA said.

"Ok buddy, I have to go make sure my friend gets to a doctor. You can go anywhere on the ship you want, just make sure you tell someone first," she said.

"Ok," he replied.

Shepard picked her N7 hoodie out of her closet before leaving.

**Huerta Memorial Hospital**

Shepard walked out of Ashley's hospital room.

"And that's an order," she said over her shoulder.

Shepard rubbed her temple. Not only had the council said no to her request, but the turian ambassador, who Shepard famously mocked for his Ah yes Reapers comment years earlier, wanted her to go the turian homeworld! However, it was crucial to her own mission and she needed it. Also one day she was going to strangle Udina. She made a promise to herself about it. The positive news was the Ashley had stabilized and going to pull through in the long run. Hopefully she liked the books Shepard got for her. Shepard looked up and saw a woman in Alliance blues walking towards her.

"Commander Shepard?" she asked.

"Yes," Shepard replied.

"My name is Carmen Martinez, Admiral Hackett sent me," she said saluting Shepard.

Shepard returned the salute.

"Ah yes, he mentioned someone would be meeting me," Shepard said.

"Where is the boy currently," Carmen asked.

"He is still on the Normandy. My ships medical officer just returned to duty so she is making sure he is ok," Shepard said, referring to how she had met Dr. Chakwas when she first entered the hospital.

"I see. Well if it's all the same to you, let's begin," Carmen replied.

The pair began their walk towards the Normandy. During their walk, they discussed how Shepard came across the boy, where she found him, how they escaped, all the basics. As they walked, Shepard had a feeling in her stomach that this was wrong. She had only known the boy for less than a day but she found herself struggling the idea of sending him off to another orphanage, especially now that the Reapers had arrived.

**Normandy**

When they finally got to the Normandy, Shepard's heart began to race. They met Liara by the elevator and she joined them as they went to the medical bay. As they walked towards the door Shepard reached out, and after a few feels, finally grasps Liara's hand as they walked into the room. Patrick hopped off the table and ran over to Shepard, jumping into her arms, breaking the grip Shepard had on Liara's hand, as she crouched down to meet him.

"Hey buddy," she said lifting him into the air. "I hope you were good for Dr. Chakwas. She's an old friend."

"Young Patrick here was a better patient that you or Jeffery ever were," the Doctor chuckled.

"I heard that doc," Joker's voice said over the PA.

"How is he doctor?" Carmen asked.

"Physically, he's fine. I say he's a healthy seven-year-old boy. He even seems to be getting over some of the shock of getting through a war zone," the doctor replied.

Carmen had the doctor sign some papers before she turned to the Commander.

"Okay Commander, I'll take him now," Carmen said.

Patrick turned away and hardened his grip he had on Shepard.

"It seems he's taking a liking towards you Commander," Liara said teasingly.

"Hey," Shepard softly whispered into his ear as she rubbed his back.

He picked his head up and looked at her.

"I don't want to leave," he said.

"I know Patrick," she replied.

Shepard slowly handed Patrick off to Carmen. He looked sad. Liara stepped in stride next to Shepard, grasping the Commander's, which didn't grab her's back. Carmen began to walk away.

"What if I adopt him!" Shepard blurted out without realizing it.

Liara stepped back and her eyes widened. Dr. Chakwas stood up.

"What?" the doctor said.

It suddenly hit Shepard what she had said. She was thinking it and suddenly filter between what she thought and was she said was gone.

"Shepard, surely you didn't just say what I think you did, did you Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

Shepard turned around and walked over toward Carmen.

"Look, I know it's crazy, but maybe there was a reason I found him. Maybe our paths weren't just meant to cross, but are intertwined," she pleaded.

"Commander, a warship at a time of war is no place for a child!" Carmen protested.

Patrick began to reach for Shepard as Carmen tried to keep a hold on him. Eventually, Patrick wiggled free and ran over to Shepard, who picked him up.

"I grew up on an Alliance vessel and I didn't turn out half bad," Shepard said. "This war is gonna create more orphans than we can already imagine. I just . . I think the best place for him is here."

There was a silence. As if at least one of them was considering letting him stay.

"Well, I'd have to get the correct paperwork, plus there is the fee," Carmen said.

"I'll pay it," Shepard shot back immediately.

"Shepard, this is a big decision, perhaps you need some more time to consider all available options here," Liara protested.

"Liara. There are very few things in my life I have been sure of. That I made the right choice in joining the Alliance, joining the N7 program, falling in love with you," Shepard said.

The last line put a smile on Liara's face.

"I have that feeling again. I'm sure of this. I promise you I am," Shepard said.

Liara wanted to try and protest further but it was clear Shepard had made up her mind. No matter how much she could try and press the issue, this boy was staying.

"Okay Shepard, okay," she said ribbing her forehead.

"So it is then. I'll have the paperwork sent over now, I'll let you know when it's ready to sign," Carmen said.

Patrick looked at Shepard.

"I can stay?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah buddy, I'm going to be looking after you from now on," Shepard said.

Patrick gave Shepard a giant hug, which was returned.

**Captain's Quarters**

Later on, during the technically evening hours, Shepard, Liara and Patrick were in Shepard's quarters.

"Woah, and you two won all by yourselves?!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Yes we did. It turns out that Garrus and Feron were fine. We all went home happy," Shepard replied.

Patrick stretched and yawned, which also caused Liara to yawn.

"Just about bed time isn't it?" Shepard said.

"Awww, one more story?" Patrick asked.

Shepard stood up and ruffled his hair. "Tomorrow it another day for stories."

While Patrick got changed in the bathroom, Liara stood up as well.

"I'm getting quite tried myself, I'm going to go back to my quarters and rest," Liara said.

"Oh no missy, you're staying up here tonight, with us," Shepard replied.

"I still have so much intel to go over and I don't have anything to sleep in up here," Liara said.

Shepard then removed a pair of clothes Liara slept in out of her drawer.

"When did you?" Liara asked puzzled.

"Glyph helped me," Shepard said smirking.

"Unloyal bucket of bolts," she replied.

"It's our first night as a family, we should all be together," Shepard said.

Liara looked away.

Shepard put the clothes down and stepped forward, taking her hands.

"What's wrong?" she replied.

"Shepard. . you adopted the child. I didn't. We are together don't get me wrong, but we aren't married or even engaged, for me to-," Liara began.

"Wait, have I not proposed to you yet?" Shepard asked.

"No," Liara replied.

"Oh. Well I'm going to," Shepard said.

"By the Goddess, wait. What?" Liara said.

"Oh yeah. I've known for a while I want to spend the rest of my life with you Liara. That's been my plan for a while now. But don't worry, I know the proper steps I have to take," Shepard replied.

That caught Liara off guard. She loved Shepard and a future together seemed like ideal but with everything going on, how could Shepard be thinking of such a thing?

The bathroom door opening cut off her thought process. Shepard was already changed, so once Liara was changed, the three of them climbed into the bed, Patrick between the two. He turned on his side and held Shepard as he began to fall asleep. Liara and Shepard just smiled at each other. If this was a preview of their future life together, assuming they survive the Reaper war, maybe, just maybe, Liara could get used to it.


	2. Adaptation

**Captain's Quarters**

Shepard sat up forward and gasped. She was breathing heavy. She looked over at Liara and Patrick, who were still asleep. Shepard wiped her forehead and noticed she was sweating. Shepard looked over at the clock and realized the three of them had slept in.

She felt her forehead and she felt the sweat that had accumulated. She went to the bathroom and washed her face clean. She stared into the mirror. These past two days had been all over the place. The Reapers were here and she was a mom! She still hadn't told her own mother. If Hackett knows however, then she does too. Shepard didn't know if her mom had something on Hackett but she always seemed to know what they talked about, Alliance business and all. Either way, Shepard had a lot to do. She exited to the bathroom to find Liara already awake and changed. She motioned for Shepard to join her outside the door, so they could talk.

"How did you sleep?" Liara asked.

"Just great," Shepard lied. She had a nightmare. It was awful, but Shepard didn't want to burden anyone else over a bad dream.

"Shepard, you woke up in a sweat," Liara replied.

"I thought you were still asleep," Shepard replied.

"It's more than that though. I know you had to save Patrick from where he was, but don't you think you could have given a little more thought before you-" Liara said.

"You don't think I should have adopted him?" Shepard asked bluntly.

"A child is a lot of work Shepard. We are in a struggle for survival in a race against time; it's hardly the time-" Liara tried to interject.

"I woke up in sweat because I had a nightmare. It was about the people I couldn't save," Shepard began.

Liara went silent.

"I could hear them saying my name. Calling out to me. And Patrick was there. He was running around in circles. Every time I got close he would disappear. When I finally reach him, he bursts into flames."

"But you saved him Shepard, we all shared a bed last night," Liara said.

"I'm afraid that if he goes anywhere else, I won't be able to prevent that. And I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that I could have prevented that. I'm aware we can't save everyone, but at least I've saved him. And I'm going to make sure of it," Shepard proclaimed.

There was a silence between the two.

"You know I support you in this Shepard. It might not seem like it, but I truly do. Everything is changing so much now; this just isn't a change that I'm ready for at the moment. Perhaps after a while I will, but for now, I'll sleep in my quarters, where Miss Lawson's office used to be," Liara said.

Shepard frowned. Their conversation was broken by the sound of the elevator door opening. Out walked a woman Shepard had never seen before. She had her eyes closed as she stepped out of the elevator, a sign she was nervous. She wanted to start talking first and sure enough as the first word left her mouth, her eyes opened as she turned.

"Commander Shepard? I'm Specialist- oh!" the woman said. "I beg your pardon, I thought you were alone."

"I should get back to my quarters and update the turian councilor about the Prothean device. Last I checked he won't budge until the primarch is safe," Liara said walking into the elevator.

"Commander Shepard? I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&D," Traynor said saluting Shepard. "I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance. There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit . . ."

"Slow down, Specialist Traynor. You're doing fine. I also understand that you are also the one who helped look after Patrick when I was on Mars," Shepard said smiling.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. He's a sweet boy. I understand that you've actually adopted him," Traynor asked.

"Yes it's true," Shepard said.

"Congratulations," she said. She looked around a bit. "I worked in a lab. I never thought I'd be serving on a ship," Traynor said.

"Why don't you tell me about the retrofits?" Shepard asked leading the way into her quarters.

Upon entering, Shepard was glomped by Patrick, who was awake, had found Shepard's hoodie and was wearing it himself, despite it being oversized.

"It looks good on you," Traynor heard Shepard say.

When Patrick was put on the ground, he looked over at Traynor. He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh! It's good to see you again too," Traynor said patting him on the head.

Patrick went back to the bed.

"The retrofits?" Shepard asked.

**Normandy(Docked at the Citadel), 2 days later**

"I have a few things to take care of while we are here. You'll be spending the day with Sam. Be good for her," Shepard said.

"How long will you be gone?" Patrick asked.

"Probably a few hours," Shepard replied.

The primarch approached from behind.

"Ready when you are Commander. I'm still not sure why Sparatus wants to see me before the War Summit but the sooner I see him, the sooner we can get going toward that meeting," he said.

Shepard nodded and the two of them left. Traynor walked up to Patrick.

"Have you ever been on the Citadel before?" she asked.

"No. I never left Earth before," he replied.

"You are in for a treat. I know a great sushi place near the presidium," she said.

"Did someone say sushi?" a voice broke over the loudspeaker.

'Oh boy, Joker and his fish" Sam said.

"I love sushi, count me in!" Joker's voice said.

"I guess there is three of us going to get sushi," Sam said.

**Ryuusei's Sushi Bar**

Patrick was memorized! The floor beneath them was glass and you could see fish swimming just beneath you! Neat! The three of them had just gotten their food. Joker ate one of his tuna rolls.

"MMM! So good!" he let out before swallowing his food.

"So Joker, what's it like now that EDI has a physical form?" Sam asked picking up a roll of her own.

"I'm still getting used to it. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but it's weird hearing her anywhere else on the ship now and not seeing her physical form," Joker said.

"Good thing you spend most of your time in the cockpit then," she replied.

"Haha very funny," Joker replied dipping another roll before eating it. "What do you think little man? How's the grub?"

"I like it," Patrick replied swallowing one of his rolls. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Joker replied.

"Is Liara Commander Shepard's girlfriend?" he asked nonchalantly.

The questioned cause Joker to laugh and Samantha to drop the roll she held in her chopsticks.

"I'm guessing she forgot to explain things to him," Joker said looking at Traynor. He turned to Patrick. "Yeah, they are together. They have been for a while."

It didn't surprise Samantha that Commander Shepard was taken. She just wasn't aware that her significant other was on board the ship. She thought back to when she had walk in on them having a conversation. She was suddenly thankful that she didn't walk in on something else.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Patrick asked Joker bluntly. It caused Samantha to chuckle.

"Laugh it up Traynor, I don't see you with a man on your arm," Joker said.

"That's because it wouldn't be a man on my arm," she replied teasingly.

It caused Joker to choke on his water for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, it means that I fancy other women," she said selecting her next roll. "The Commander also gave me a some funding to get you some clothes. Can't have you going around in the same outfit all the time."

**Normandy, hours later**

While Sam didn't mind watching Patrick; he was a sweet boy, but she didn't expect her first assignment on a ship would be designated babysitter. However, they did arrive back to the Normandy before Shepard had returned; Patrick was in Shepard's quarters. Apparently Lieutenant-Commander Williams was conscious again, which delayed Shepard's return, as a visit was no doubt in order. Sam had only seen her a few times before the Reapers had arrived. While Sam and her team were working on the new retrofits, Ashley Williams was deemed commanding officer of the ship. She never took residence in the captain's quarters though, opting to stay in the Starboard Observation Deck, close to the crew quarters. That was when Traynor could have sworn she got a glimpse of Miss Williams in sleeping shorts.

"Focus Sam!" she whispered to herself, lightly shaking her head, trying to focus on her work and not on the memory of Ashley Williams figure. "Or her beautiful black hair- Samantha! Not now!"

EDI and her were just finishing clearing up what appeared to be a distress call from Grissom Academy. While it had been answered something seemed off.

"The commanding officer is aboard," EDI's voice rang out.

Samantha looked up and saw the Commander enter the ship from the airlock, the primarch on her side. They were going to walk past her, so she thought it wise to bring up what she had found.

"Commander Shepard, I need to have a word with you please," she asked saluting Shepard.

The primarch didn't stop walking; he went towards the CIC.

"I hope Patrick didn't give you any trouble," Shepard replied.

"Oh! No, it was on his best behavior and we managed to get him some new clothes. I believe he is trying some of them on in your quarters now," Traynor replied.

"Ah I see. Listen, I want to thank you for your help with him. I know it's not what you signed up for, and I want you to know you have a right to say no," Shepard said.

Samantha was surprised, but glad that Shepard knew she wasn't just the ship's babysitter. She was here to help with the war effort.

"Now what was it you had to tell me?" Shepard asked.

"Oh right. I picked up a distress call from Grissom Academy," she began.

"I spent some time there while I learned how to master my biotics," Shepard replied.

"Which is why I wanted to tell you about it," Traynor replied. "The signal was answered by a turian ship nearby."

"That's good. So what's the issue?" Shepard asked.

"It was answered two minutes after the call went out. There's no way a turian ship would be that close to the academy for any reason," Sam said.

"If Specialist Traynor's decoding is correct, it shows a similar pattern to the distress call from the disabled Collector ship Shepard," EDI's voice said over the speakers.

"Then it looks like we know why the call went out in the first place: Cerberus," Shepard said. "EDI, set a course for Grissom Academy. But right after we deal with this, we have to head to the war summit," Shepard said.

"Right away Commander," EDI replied.

"Good work Traynor," Shepard said smiling at Samantha.

"Thank you Commander," she replied. "What's in the bag?"

Shepard looked down at the black bag she held in her hand.

"Oh this? It's a gift for Patrick," she replied. "I had to contact an old friend in the N7 program to make sure one was available."

"Well I won't keep Patrick from his gift. Commander," Traynor said nodding and heading back to her console.

**Captains Quarters**

Patrick was looking at a pad was had previously been on the Commander's desk. He was watching a video that Traynor had placed on for him when it suddenly ended. He swiped the video away and was at the pad's home screen. His eyes were drawn to photos app. He clicked on it. It had not been closed properly after it had been opened before, so the previously viewed photo appeared. His attention was taken when the door opened.

"Hey buddy, did you enjoy your day?" Shepard said walking into the room. "You found my tablet?"

"Samantha put a video on for me but it ended," he replied.

"Ah, I see," she said sitting down next to him on the bed, taking the tablet and looking at the photo.

She sighed and put her one hand on the photo.

"This was taken on Virimie, just before our last mission as a full crew together," she said showing the photo to Patrick.

In the photo, Shepard had her arms hanging off the shoulders of Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko. Also in the photo were Garrus, Tali, Liara, and Wrex. The original Normandy was in the background.

"Why weren't you a full crew anymore?" Patrick asked.

Shepard sighed. She moved her hand over Kaidan.

"Kaidan was killed in action on that mission," Shepard said. She closed her eyes.

"And it was my fault."

Shepard's eyes shot open. Did she say that out loud or in her head? She looked over at Patrick, who was still looking at the photo. Apparently she had caught her.

"Jesus Shepard, don't break down in front of the kid. It's the last thing he needs," she thought to herself.

Shepard swiped the photo to the left and a new photo was in its place. This one was of a larger group of individuals. Shepard, in the middle, with the Normandy SR-2 in the background. Garrus and Tali were the only two from the first photo to be in the second, besides Shepard. They all seem to have their weapons at the ready.

"This one was taken right after we crash landed on the Collector base after passing throwing the Omega 4 relay. Some of them . . well all of them actually tried to tell me that having just crashed landed on the enemy ship in the middle of a supposed suicide mission wasn't the best place to take a group photo but I forgot to take one before we launched the mission so we had this one taken by one of Tali's drones. I actually think it came out pretty good all things considering," Shepard said.

"Is that why you are the only one smiling?" Patrick asked looking at Shepard.

Shepard began to laugh as she looked at herself in the photo again. She was standing there with a big smile on her face, her hand holding up two fingers, her other on her hip.

"Yeah that's probably right. Oh! By the way, before I forget, I got you something," Shepard said tossing the pad onto an open part of the bed. She reached beside her and grabbed the bag that was sitting beside her. She handed it to Patrick who looked inside and pulled out the contents. It was a sweater exactly like Commander Shepard's! Expect it was his size.

"I saw you found your way into it mine before, but it's a bit too big for you. So now you have your own!" she said with a smile.

"Wow neat! Thank you!" he said as he feverish tried to put it on before succeeding.

"It looks good on you," Shepard said.

Patrick jumped up and ran over to part of the fish tank where he could see his own reflection. Shepard couldn't help but smile. It looked like he was just getting back to being a kid again and not this helpless little boy she pulled from a vent. She stood up and walked over to him.

'I really like it! Thank you Commander Shepard!" he replied. Shepard smiled and got on one knee.

"I think we should talk about something," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You know why you get to stay on the Normandy right? You know what adopted means?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Well, it means that you are now my son . . and I'm your mom. You're just as much Shepard as I am," Shepard said.

Just as Patrick's brain was processing what he just head EDI's voice filled the room.

"Commander, Garrus is requesting permission to enter your quarters."

"Send him in EDI," Shepard said standing up.

Patrick watched as a turian entered the room. He was different then the one he had seen before.

"I never thought I'd see the day Commander Shepard could call herself a parent," the turian said walking into the room.

"Laugh it up Vakarian. Patrick, this is Garrus, he's one of my oldest friends," Shepard said.

"How do you do?" Garrus said, waving his one hand.

"Hello," Patrick replied.

"Garrus here started helping me way back when I was trying to stop Saren," Shepard said.

"Well now that just makes me sound old Shepard," Garrus replied.

"Right, cause the scars are doing _so_ much for you," Shepard replied.

"Oh but they are, they drove the women on Palaven _crazy_," Garrus replied.

Shepard smirked. "Talk it up Garrus."

"I was informed we are taking a detour to Grissom Academy," Garrus said.

"That's right. Something fishy about a distress call" Shepard replied.

"You sure you'll be ok seeing your old school again?" Garrus asked.

"You're going back to school?" Patrick asked.

"In a way. Not to learn though. The people of Grissom Academy helped me master my biotic ability. If I can help out, I will" Shepard said.

"So does that mean your going solo?" Garrus joked.

"Oh no. You and Vega are coming with me," Shepard said.

"I'm sure the Commander has lots of stories about when she was at Grissom Academy that she hasn't told you about," Garrus said to Patrick.

"Really?" Patrick asked turning to Shepard with a smile.

"Yes, I do," Shepard said, speaking through her teeth, looking at Garrus.

"I'll be ready when you need me," Garrus said heading out of the room.

**Liara's Quarters, hours later**

Liara was reviewing new information on a data-pad before forwarding it to Admiral Hackett's people working on the prothean weapon. Shepard, Garrus, and Lieutenant Vega were on their way back from Grissom Academy, having just stopped Cerberus from abducting several students and some professors. Liara has hypothesized that the students would have been experimented on with regards to Reaper indoctrination. The discovery of indoctrination on that one Cerberus troop on Mars was disturbing. How did one except to study something like that without falling for it? Shepard had found that out the hard way when she tried to rescue Dr. Amanda Kenson only to find out that Dr. Kenson was already indoctrinated. It was a rash decision of Shepard to go that mission alone, even if Hackett had requested it. It was a rash, but necessary decision to allow the system to be destroyed. Making rash decisions seemed to be a habit of her love. Adopting a child at this time. She didn't by any means dislike the boy, and she understood where Shepard was coming from, but this wasn't something she had wanted to be a part of without giving it rational thought. And Shepard had thrust it onto her without giving her a chance to even get a thought in. She didn't want to argue in front of the child, and the Specialist had interrupted what would have been a loud argument. The solar day was winding down and Liara was tired. She figured a quick cup of tea and off the bed. She was thankful the kitchen area of the ship was on the opposite side of the wall of her office. She quickly boiled the water and began to soak her tea when she heard the elevator open and heard was sounded like a group of people. She picked up her mug and quickly made her way back into her office before anyone saw her. To her surprise, she found Shepard sitting in a chair in her office.

"Oh! Shepard! How did you find your way in here? I was just over there" Liara asked motioning towards the kitchen.

Shepard had one of her elbows on her thigh and the other was hanging in between her legs. She waved her one hand and a few flare briefly appeared in her. She was in her Alliance Officer Uniform.

"I see. I'm assuming the mission to Grissom Academy went well?" Liara asked.

"Yes, it did. We managed to save the students as well as an administrator and a teacher," Shepard said standing up. "We are heading to the War Summit now, which is why I'm dressed this way."

She motioned to her uniform. Liara nodded, putting her tea on her desk. Shepard approached her.

"You look nice Shepard," Liara said.

Shepard smiled for a moment. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Shepard," Liara replied.

"No I do. I realize that we still have out separate lives from each other, and I shouldn't have tried to force you into something you aren't ready for," Shepard said taking her hands. "Being a parent with Patrick is my journey, it's part of my story. It just you are just as important to me, I tried to blend them in."

Liara wrapped her arms Shepard and sighed in relief.

"You know all I need is time to adjust," Liara said.

"I know, I know," Shepard said. "I'm sorry."  
"All in the past Shepard," Liara replied.

Liara put her hands on Shepard cheeks, her fingers through Shepard's blonde hair, and kissed her forehead, before leaning her own forehead into Shepard's. After a moment. Shepard spoke.

"I see you've already made yourself at home here."

The pair separated.

"A few things were necessary. I'd be a very silent Shadow Broker without datafeeds," Liara said with a smile.

"So you have access to your resources?" Shepard asked.

"What I can get. We'll need it to research this Prothean device," Liara said walking over to her chair, which she sat in. "Until we understand precisely what it does, it's far too dangerous to use."

"It'd be nice to know we're not kids playing around with a loaded gun," Shepard joked.

"Absolutely. The damage it could cause if it backfired is unthinkable," Liara replied. "This will be difficult, even for us. If something happens on a mission, if either one of us are hurt . . . I'll always remember that tour of the Normandy, but let's be honest Shepard. It's been more than half a year. And not that last night was odd, but should we continue where we left off?" Liara asked.

"I'd like that more than anything, Liara," Shepard said rubbing Liara's cheek with her right hand.

"Good. Not that I was worried," Liara said smirking.

"There were a lot of reasons I was happy to see you on Mars," Shepard smirked herself, pulling the two of them together.

"I'd like that list . . but later. There's so much left to do," Liara said separating. "I'm working with EDI. Hopefully we can discover what the Protheans left for us. But's I'm looking forward to talking about something other than business. Maybe later?" Liara said.

Shepard nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh, by the way. The teacher from Grissom Academy; It was Jack," Shepard said.

"Subject Zero? Really? Is she on the ship?" Liara asked.

"Jack is currently on level 4 of the Normandy, asleep in her old quarters," EDI's voice rang out in the room.

"One other person is on that deck."  
"Better tell Adams to steer clear," Shepard joked.

"Engineer Adams is currently on break on level 3," EDI said.

"So who is the other person on level 4?" Liara asked.

**Normandy, Level 4**

Patrick ran back and forth on the deck. He held a model of the Normandy in his hand above his head. He imitated flying sounds as he ran back and forth. He stopped as the door to his left opened. No one was there and he entered the hallway. There was another door in front of him and a pair of stairs that left down to the left. He slowly went down the stairs. He reached the bottom and saw a woman sleeping on a cot. He was covered in tattoos. He started to tiptoe towards her, his own curiosity driving him forward. The woman made a sound and turned in her sleep. He froze. He didn't want her to wake up. He started to walk back towards the stairs. He heard steps overhead on the deck above. All he had to do was not make a sound. He started up the stairs when the model ship fell from his hand and clanked against the floor. As the ship lifted off the metal of the step on its way down the stairs, Patrick was lifted into the air, a blue aura surrounding him.


	3. Instincts

**Normandy, 4****th**** floor**

He kicked around, his arms reaching for the floor and his trying to get back to the floor he now floated parallel to. The woman was up, her arm held out at him. She too was covered in the blue aura.

"Oh shit!" he heard her say.

Suddenly, the pressure he felt that was causing Patrick to float in the disappeared. There was a brief moment when he saw the blue disappear, and he could see the heavily tattooed woman looking at him, her stance defensive. Then he felt a pain all over and the cold metal of the floor beneath him. While it was only a few foot drop, he still landed on his stomach with a thud. Patrick curled into a fetal position and began to cry.

"Oh crap, kid I'm sorry," Jack said as she began to approach him.

The sound of the door above opening startled Jack.

"Patrick? Where are you?" Shepard's voice rang out. She could surely hear the crying and was now in a frantic rush to find him.

"Patrick! Oh my god!" Shepard yelled coming into view midway down the stairs.

She jumped down the stairs, landing next to him. She lifted him into her arms.

"Shhhhh It's ok, I'm here," she whispered to him rubbing his back. "What did you do?!" she yelled at Jack.

"It was an accident Shepard!" Jack replied.

Liara was next down the stairs. She kneeled down next to Shepard.

"I was asleep and he snuck up on me so all I did was hold him in a biotic field and-"

"YOU USED FUCKING BIOTICS ON HIM?! HE'S A CHILD! MY CHILD!" Shepard screamed.

Her owns hands and body began to expel a blue aura. As Garrus and James Vega came down the stairs, Liara took Patrick from the increasingly angrier Shepard and slowly began to back away.

"Shepard, easy now," Garrus said.

Garrus and Vega jumped in between Shepard and Jack.

"I'm taking him to the medbay!" Liara said as she rushed up the stairs with Patrick.

Shepard was shaking and covered in blue aura. In a flash, Shepard rushed forward. Garrus and James didn't even have time to react before she was past them. Jack only had a moment when she saw Shepard in front of her. Her eyes completely whitened, her hands covered in a blue glow. Shepard forearmed Jack with a biotic blast, square in the chest, that sent her flying back into a darkened part of the ship, crashing through her old quarters. Garrus and James turned around and stared in shock. The blue aura around Shepard disappeared, her eyes returned to normal. She blink, suddenly realized what had just happened. A small sound came from where Jack had gone flying, it sounded like metal bending.

" . . . Jack?" Shepard softly whispered.

Suddenly, everything lifted into the air in the room. Garrus and James were sent through the air into the wall.

"I can't move!" James yelled as he tried to lift his limbs from the wall.

Garrus was also struggling to move himself. Shepard looked forward as Jack emerged from the rubble, her eyes white and her hands covered in blue. Jack floated in the air over toward an awestruck Shepard.

"Kick her ass ma'am!" a voice yelled from the stairs.

A few of Jack's students came down the stairs, cheering their instructor on. Shepard turned back and Jack was just inches from her.

"Jack . . I'm-" Shepard began.

"As much pleasure as it would give me to return the favor," Jack started. The color in her eyes returned, the biotic aura faded from her hands and she landed on her feet. Garrus and James fell from their places in the air on the wall. "Some of us actually have self control."

Jack walked past Shepard, purposely bumping into Shepard's shoulder on the way past her students, who followed her back up the stairs.

"You guys okay?" Shepard asked going overt to Garrus and James, both already back on their feet.

"I'm fine Lola, but what the hell was that?" Vega asked.

"I'm not sure, but I gotta make sure Patrick is ok," she replied turning and heading towards the stairs.

**Normandy Medical Bay**

Dr. Karin Chakwas was sitting in her chair behind her desk sitting on tea while reading medical reports on some of the students from Grissom Academy. What some of these poor children had been through. Liara rushing in with Patrick in her arms interrupted her thought.

"Dr. Chakwas! He's been hurt!" Liara said rushing over towards the examining table.

The doctor tossed the data pad onto the table as well as her tea. She ignored the tea that slipped over the top of the cup and hit the desk, within a moment she was next to Liara, looking at Patrick, who was still crying.

"What happened?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"I'm not sure, I got down there after Shepard had already picked him up," Liara said.

"Patrick, what happened sweetie?" Karin asked him, leaning down to get on his level.

He ceased crying but was sniffling uncontrollably. Dr. Chakwas felt his arms and legs.

"Nothing broken," she said. "Where does it hurt honey?"

'All. . all . . . all over," he managed to squeak out through the sniffles.

Shepard came in through the door and joined the others. Patrick leaped off the table and wrapped his arms around her. Shepard embraced him, while holding him up.

"Anything major?" Shepard asked.

"Well nothing is broken, but I still don't know what happened. He only told us it hurts all over," Chakwas replied.

"Jack did something involving biotics to him," Shepard replied.

"I have evidence regarding the situation," EDI's voice filled the room.

"EDI?" Shepard asked.

Shepard's omnitool lit up and she raised it, holding Patrick in her other arm, who had ceased sniffling and buried his face in the side of Shepard's neck. It was a video from the security camera on the fourth floor. It replayed what the happened. Patrick had found Jack asleep, attempted to leave without waking her, dropped his toy, and was lifted into the air with biotics. However, upon realizing her mistake, Jack stopped using biotics, but Patrick fell on his stomach instead of his feet, where moments after, Shepard arrives. It also showed what happened after, with Shepard attacking Jack.

"It appears that Jack was telling the truth, Commander," EDI said.

"How do you- right. Everywhere and everything," Shepard said realizing what she was about to say.

"Do you require anything else Commander?" EDI asked.

"No, thank you EDI," Shepard said.

"I should run a scan on him, just to make sure nothing is bruised on the inside," Dr. Chakwas said.

Shepard nodded and handed Patrick over to her.

"I'll ping your omnitool when I'm done," Dr. Chakwas replied.

Shepard and Liara left the med bay.

**Mess Hall**

Shepard sat down in a chair and put her palms on her temple and her elbows on her legs.

"Shepard," Liara said. "What happened down there?"

"You saw the footage, you saw what happened," Shepard said.

There was a silence.

"I over reacted. Is that what you want me to say," Shepard said.

Liara crouched down and looked Shepard in the eye.

"Do you remember it?" Liara asked.

"No. I was yelling at Jack and the next thing I knew, I was standing where she was and she was gone," Shepard said dropping her hands.

Before they could discuss further, Garrus came around the corner.

"Are you alright Garrus?" Liara asked standing up.

"Yeah, makes sense that day one back with Shepard and I'm getting thrown around. Just like old times," he joked. It got Shepard to chuckle.

"How's the little one?" Garrus asked.

"He's ok, but Dr. Chakwas is running a scan just to be sure," Liara said.

"Jack and her students have taken up residence in the hanger bay," Garrus said.

That got the smile to leave Shepard's face.

"Cheer up Shepard, the krogan representative is almost here," Garrus said.

"Why would that cheer me up?" Shepard replied.

**Normandy Hanger Bay**

"SHEPARD!" the loud voice of the krogan representative rang out. He marched over and shook the hand, which in turn shook her entire body, of his old comrade, Commander Shepard.

"Wrex? It's great to see you," Shepard said, realizing this is what Garrus met.

"Great it is indeed. Today is a historic day for the krogan people," Wrex said.

"And why is that?" Shepard asked.

A grin locked into his face. "You will see," he replied as they walked towards the elevator. Shepard peaked over at Jack and her students. Jack was staring a hole through Shepard. Correcting that wrong would take some time, but now was not it.

**2 hours later, Liara's office**

Liara was typing away, trying to find a translation for a prothean marking that needed translation for the Crucible project. She looked up and found Shepard standing in the doorway.

"Busy? Shepard asked taking off her formal Alliance officer's hat.

"I have time if you'd like to talk. In fact, I could use the distraction," Liara replied.

"What's on your mind?" Shepard asked entering the room.

"How long it took the Reapers to eradicate the Protheans, and how long they'll need for us," Liara said coldly. She stood up. "It took them centuries to conquer the Protheans. We're not quite so widespread, but it would still take at least 100 years."  
Shepard frowned and sat down. That war summit was rough, and here Shepard was trying to get away from negativity and Liara was here talking about what if the Reapers win. Well, we all die.

"It's selfish, but I keep thinking that if we fail . . . I'm only 109, Shepard. I could live to see the entire cycle come to and end," Liara said.

Shepard decided to change the subject.

"Only 109 huh?" Shepard remarked smirking.

"I know. It must seem strange to complain about a thousand-year life span. I used to think it was sad most aliens lived such short lives. Maybe it's not such a privilege to loutlives so many . . to witness so much death," Liara said.

Gah! Liara had tracked the conversation back onto negativity!

"Don't drive yourself crazy about this, Liara. We're still in the fight," Shepard said.

"Only because you're still driving it forward. We finally have other leaders on our side, but none will take us as far are you can. Sometimes I wonder how you do it," Liara said.

Shepard smiled because she saw her chance.

"Every time the world's about to end, I think about how mad you'd get if I didn't stop it," Shepard replied. "I don't know if I could do this without you."

Liara smiled. She sat down on Shepard's lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Flatterer," she said.

"I try," Shepard smirked.

Just as Shepard was about to put her arm around Liara, she stood up. She was going back over to her blinking computer.

"I'll see you soon, Shepard," Liara said.

Shepard stood up and was going to leave when she went over to the computer next to Liara. It had an update from the migrant fleet, from one of the Shadow Broker's agents, named Sarv'er nar Koleps. Shepard recognized the name. It was a character in _Fleet and Flotilla,_ Tali's favorite movie. Shepard smirked and saw a moment for fun. Shepard read the message. It an update on the quarians. She read over the report, about how the quarians were going to war with the geth, making a push to take back Rannoch.

"Those idiots! Now is the time for unity, not war," she said to herself.

She scanned down update and found a message stylized personally instead of in the from of an update. It was that the sender was doing well and was an voted to be an admiral, but the others admirals mostly fought amongst themselves. The sender stated how they missed their family, the Normandy, Shepard, and . .

**Forward Battery**

Garrus was calibrating the Normandy's gun when the door to the battery swung open. Garrus lifted his protective mask and wipped the sweat from his head.

"Shepard! What brings you down here?" Garrus asked.

"Thought I'd give you an update on how the war summit went, unless the Primarch already filled you in," Shepard said.

"Yeah, he already filled me in," Garrus replied, turning to face Shepard. "We heading to Sur'Kesh?"

"Yep. Ground team is you, me and Liara," Shepard replied.

She leaned against the wall.

"You hear anything from home?" Shepard asked.

"Last I heard my sister and dad were trying to get off planet, but the Reapers hit first. I haven't heard anything yet. I haven't given up hope they made it in time," Garrus said.

Shepard nodded. She remained silent. It was good to have hope; she just didn't have words to express that. So she decided to go with the real reason why she came down here.

"Have you heard anything else? About other efforts for the war?" she asked.

"The asari are mobilizing on Thessia, the krogan are killing anything that comes onto Tuchanka, Earth and Palaven are on fire and we are heading to Sur'Kesh," Garrus joked.

"That's dark man," Shepard said.

"Just sharing what I know," Garrus said.

"Have you heard anything from the Migrant Fleet?" she asked.

She noticed a slight flare of his mandibles. He was interested. Got him.

"Uh, no. I haven't to be honest," Garrus replied.

Garrus turned to face her directly.

"Have you?" he asked.

"As a matter a fact, I have," she replied.

No mandible movement this time, but the turn showed his rising interest in the subject.

"What have you heard?"

"You mean have I heard anything about _Tali_?" Shepard teased.

"Really, Commander?" Garrus asked.

While she was teasing him, she was looking for a give away. However, his reaction was solid, no give aways.

"I kid, I kid. Anyway, it turns out that despite my warning, like always, they are going to war with the geth on Rannoch," she replied.

"Those fools! Can't they see this is not the time for division," Garrus said.

"I don't think the Reapers will do anything to the geth, since they are synthetic, but their arrival would certainly crush the quarians. No way they could survive a two front war," Shepard replied.

"Why does no one ever listen?" Garrus asked.

"Because then it would be easy," Shepard joked. She stood upright.

"I'm going to start mission prep. See you down there Garrus," Shepard said walking towards the door.

"See you then Shepard," he replied.

She looked over her shoulder just as she was in the doorway.

"By the way, I did hear from Tali. She's alive. She's an Admiral herself now," Shepard said as she exited the doorway.

That got Garrus's mandibles to flare and he made no effort to hide it. He was glad to hear about Tali's safety.

"She misses you by the way," Shepard said as the door whooshed closed just as the last word left her mouth. She smiled and walked towards the elevator, pleased with herself.

**Sur'Kesh, Hours Later**

Shepard was staring down at the Cerberus troop, two massive holes in his chest. Garrus approached next to her.

"Remember me to never cross a krogan female," he joked.

"Same goes to for me," Shepard said.

"By the way Commander, you don't have to get my hopes up like that," Garrus replied.

"Wha-" Shepard began to speak and turn, but Garrus was already walking away. She frowned.

**Normandy Captains Quarters, the next day**

Shepard looked over the message from "Sarv'er nar Koleps." She had edited it to make sure that it was clear that Tali was the true sender. She forwarded the message to Garrus and put the data pad down on her desk. She looked over at the bed and saw that Patrick was waking up. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the bed.

"Hey buddy, did you get a good sleep?" she asked.

With half open eyes Patrick stretched and nodded his head. He leaned up in bed and rubbed his eyes, before looking at Shepard, who was now sitting on the bed edge next to him.

"We are going to be at the Citadel any minute now. Let's say we get you changed and get you some breakfast there. Sound good?" she asked.

"I get to come with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I only have to see my friend while we are here, so after we eat, we only have one stop to make," she said.

Patrick smiled with eager anticipation.

"We should talk about yesterday," she replied.

The smile left his face and he looked down towards his feet.

"It was an accident Patrick. You did the right thing trying to leave," she said.

He looked to her.

"But it was also a mistake heading down there while Jack was sleeping but you couldn't have know," she said. "Both of us will have to apologize to her."

His gaze went down to his feet again.

She shifted her one hand to his arm and the other under his chin, genteelly moving his face to face hers. "Hey, it's how things work. If you are wrong, you apologize. When others are wrong, you apologize to you."

"And if they don't apologize to you?" he asked.

"Then all you can do is make things right on your end. You can't save everyone," she replied.

"Save?" he asked.

Shepard blinked. Did she really say that?

"Please. I meant please. You can't please everyone," she said, correcting herself.

"Docking at the Citadel now, hanger 44," Joker's voice filled the room.

"Come on," Shepard said standing up. "Let's get you changed and some grub."

**Normandy, Level 2**

Shepard was talking to Samantha with Patrick next to her when the elevator opened. Jack and her students began to exit. Patrick left Shepard's side and approached Jack. Shepard turned and was about to rush over when she heard Patrick say, "Sorry."

Jack looked astonished. She shook her head slightly and then couldn't help a small smile.

"I'm sorry too little dude," she said extending her fist.

Patrick just stared at it.

"You bump it," she replied.

One of Jack's students held out their fist and Jack bumped it with hers before returning her fist to where it had been before.

Patrick slowly extended his arm and quickly bumped his fist against Jack's.

"You got it," she said.

Her gaze went up towards Shepard.

"Thank you," Shepard mouthed to her.

Jack flipped off Shepard. She joined the rest of her students in leaving, heading towards the airlock.

"That's a conversation I'm happy I don't have to have," Traynor said to Shepard.

"Rub it in, Specialist," Shepard said.

Samantha went back to her console.

"Come on buddy, let's go see Ashley," Shepard called to Patrick.

At the mention of Ashley's name, Shepard noticed that Specialist Traynor's ears slightly perked up.

"Interesting," she thought to herself. "That might require further investigation."

**Citadel, Huerta Memorial Hospital**

Shepard and Patrick walked through the door to see Ashley Williams, standing upright on her own and looking out the massive window.

"Good to see you up and around," Shepard said.

Ashley turned at the noise.

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

"Everything alright?" Shepard asked.

"I guess. Oh, I took Udina's offer," she replied.

"Spectre status. Congratulations," Shepard said smiling.

"Seems small compared to what's going on," Ashley replied motioning at Patrick.

"Being a parent and a spectre are two different things. You're a fine soldier with an impressive record. You deserve this," Shepard said. "By the way, this is Patrick. He's my boy," she said using her one hand to slightly nudge him forward.

"Thanks. That . . . means a lot coming from you," Ashley replied. "Nice to meet you Patrick, I'm Ashley. The Commander here is like a sister to me," she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

Ashley looked up at Shepard again. "Udina said we'll have the official ceremony soon . . . once I'm out of here," Ashley said.

"And after? Any plans to come back to the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"If I have anything to say about it, yes," she replied.

"I'm glad," Shepard said smiling. "You feeling better?"

"I'm fine, other than the pile of paperwork the doc's gonna throw at me. Sorry I'm so distracted, Shepard. It's just . . ." Ashley began.

"Sweetie, wait just outside the door, we need a moment," Shepard said to Patrick.

Patrick nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later, Shepard exited the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ashley just had to give me an update on something private," she replied.

Patrick frowned.

"Say, how about we go and get a replacement model ship for the one that broke?" Shepard said.  
"Can I get my own?" he asked.

"Sure thing buddy," she replied ruffling his hair.

**Presidium Commons**

Shepard and Patrick walked down stairs at the Presidium Commons. Patrick was awestruck as the size of the place. Shepard gazed around and saw Liara on the far end, sitting at a table reading something. As they continued down the stairs, Shepard thought she recognized someone on the left. She was sure of it. She directed Patrick off to the right, into a toy store. Just as they got into the store, Shepard kneeled down.

"I want you to buy yourself whatever you want, and then you see Liara over there?" Shepard said pointing over to her.

"Yes," he replied.

"I want you to go over to her and wait for me with her. If she asks tell her I'll be there in a second," she said.

Patrick nodded. She gave him some credits and left the store, heading back to the left. Patrick was looking around the store for something to get. Shepard walked over to the bar and motioned for a drink. The asari behind the bar began to get her a drink.

"Hey, I remember you. Shepard, right? Heard you're fighting the Reapers," the bartender said.

"Matriarch Aethyta. You were working on Illium. How'd you end up here?" Shepard asked throwing out back her drink.

"Eh, with the Reapers making noise, I figured it was time to get somewhere safer, so I moved here," Aethyta replied.

Aethyta looked passed Shepard to Patrick, who was making his was towards Liara.

"How'd you end up with a kid? He looks a bit old to yours naturally," Aethyta said.

Shepard looked back to him.

"Long story, but I save him," she replied turning back to face the bar. "I don't believe you by the way," Shepard said.

"I beg your pardon?" Aethyta said.

"I've seen some video footage . . . of you looking at Liara," Shepard said in a serious tone.

The pair looked over at the table Liara was at, Patrick having just joined her. They then faced each other again.

"Yeah . . . Matriarch Benezia was . . . was her mother, and she doesn't know it, but I was her father," Aethyta said.

"Liara would love to meet you," Shepard said.

'Why?" Aethyta said. "She doesn't even know me from a hole in the ground. Benezia ran off before the kid was born. Besides, this isn't charity work. She's one of the biggest intel brokers in the galaxy. And she's got some shady connections . . . . . . like a girlfriend who used to work for Cerberus. Sound-"

"I only worked with Cerberus to fight the Reapers," Shepard stated.

"And you're not with'em now, I know. If you were, you wouldn't get within a light year of Liara," Aethyta said.

Shepard crossed her arms. "Is that a threat?"

"I'm no commando, but I've had a thousand years to learn to fight dirty. Nobody messes with my girl," Aethyta replied. "Anyway, you combine her work with Benezia and . . . well the matriarchs might've ordered a hit if-"

"That's not going to happen," Shepard cut her off putting her hands on the table.

"No argument here," Aethyta said putting her hands up. "I only took these crap jobs to keep the matriarchs happy that she's under control."

"Just as long as we're clear, nobody messes with _my_ girl," Shepard said.

"Ha! Maybe you're good enough for her after all," Aethyta chuckled.

"I'd bet she'd like to meet you," Shepard said.

"Yeah. We'll see how that goes," Aethyta replied.

Shepard walked over to Liara and Patrick at the table.

"My two favorite people!" Shepard proclaimed.

"Oh! It's nice to see you Shepard. Patrick here said you were nearby," Liara replied.

Patrick hugged Shepard, who picked him up and sat in the seat he was in.

"That bartender over there?" Shepard began.

"The matriarch hired by the asari government to track my movements?" Liara said bluntly.

Shepard's jaw dropped. She's the Shadow Broker. Right.

"She's your father," Shepard said.

"I know," Liara said putting her hands on the table.

"You know?" Shepard asked.

"I'm a very good information broker," Liara replied.

"And you haven't talked to her about spying on you?" Shepard asked.

"If I did that, they might send someone who wasn't as sympathetic to me," Liara said. "Besides, this is hardly the time for family reunions."

"Liara . . ." Shepard said making a cute face.

"Oh, fine," Liara relented. She stood up and started to walk over to the bar.

"Love you," Shepard said to Liara as she walked away.

"Are we going back to the Normandy now?" Patrick asked.  
"Let's shop for a little more, then we'll go back," Shepard said.

**Normandy, 1 Hour Later**

Shepard, Patrick, and Liara exited the airlock and walked down the main corridor of the Normandy. Patrick ran ahead to show his friend Sam his new toy.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Shepard asked.

"No. We agreed to occasionally keep in contact," Liara replied.

"I'm glad," Shepard said, taking Liara's hand in her own.

"Yes, I can see- Oh Commander!" Samantha said saluting Shepard. "You have a guest waiting for you in your quarters."

"Someone is in my quarters, whom I may not know?" Shepard asked. "Did you know about this?" she turned to Liara.

"Yes," Liara replied.

"Who is it?" Shepard asked.

Liara moved closer to Shepard. She brought their lips just centimeters from each other. Shepard could practically taste her. At the last moment, Liara moved her face to the side of Shepard's and whispered into her ear, "Payback."

It sent a shiver down Shepard's spine as Liara left for her quarters.

**Captain's Quarters**

Shepard, with Patrick, entered the door and her mouth hung a jaw. A woman in Alliance blues was looking at the fish in the fish tank. She turned to face Shepard.

"Captain!" Shepard said standing up straight and saluting the woman.

The woman stared at Shepard for a moment.

"Oh cut the crap . . . ," she replied.

Shepard's arm went down to her sides.

". . . And come give your mother a hug," the woman said opening her arms.

Shepard moved quickly and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Oh mom. It's so great to see you," Shepard said closing her eyes and basking in being in her mothers embrace.

"It's great to see you too sweetie. My little Starchaser," Hannah Shepard replied.

Patrick stared in shock. Hearing all the stories about Shepard, there was never mention of her parents beyond that they were both in the Alliance. Shepard clearly loved her mother, based on how she reacted when she saw her. The women were still hugging.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Hannah asked.

The hug broke off, Shepard trying to hide the face she had shed some tears. She turned to Patrick.

"Patrick, this is my mom . . and your grandma," Shepard said.

Patrick smiled and walked forward towards them. Hannah met him half way and got down on one knee.

"It's nice to meet you Patrick," she said.

Patrick looked at her for a moment before throwing his arms around her and giving her a hug. After a brief moment of surprise, she returned the hug.

**1 Hour Later, Airlock**

Shepard was walking her mother off the ship.

"It was really great to see you again mom. Where will you go now?" Shepard asked.

"Probably to Crucible, to help out where we can," Hannah replied. "By the way, after Liara contacted me and set this little meet up together, she showed me a video."

Shepard froze. She knew what video she was talking about.

"What about it?" she replied.

"Alexis, you haven't had a outburst like that since you were a child," Hannah said.

"It was nothing, a momentary lapse in judgment," Shepard replied.

"Lex," Hannah began. "It was more than that. You are a parent now. Parental instincts are incredibly powerful emotions. They affect biotics just as any other of your feeling will."

Shepard remained silent and stared at the floor. Hannah put her arms on Shepard's arms.

"Honey, I know your in control, no matter how blinded you might be. Promise me you'll be more careful," Hannah asked.

Shepard looked up.

"I promise," Shepard replied.

The two woman hugged.

"And apologize to your friend you smacked across the room," Hannah said breaking the hug.

"I was planning on it," Shepard said.

She watched as the airlock closed and her mom was gone.

"EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Commander?" EDI's voice replied.

"Get me a cab," Shepard replied.

"Certainly Shepard, en route now," EDI replied.

**Purgatory Bar**

Shepard entered the bar with the bottle of whiskey she had purchased. Almost instantly, she spotted Jack, sitting alone, watching her students, who were drinking at a few tables. Shepard walked over and sat next to Jack, who simply held up the middle finger to Shepard and didn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry Jack," Shepard said. "I mean it."

Jack didn't move or change her posture.

"Ok fine," Shepard said.

She opened the bottle, tossed the cap in front of Jack, and took a swig. She looked at the bottle and held it over to Jack. After a moment, Jack stopped flipping off Shepard and took the bottle. She took a swig and crossed her arms, sitting not looking at Shepard. Shepard stared forward and smiled.

"This is just a start, by the way," Jack said.

Shepard gulped.


	4. Advice

**Normandy, Captains Quarters**

EDI stood just feet from the couch. On said couch, Shepard had been asleep since they left the Citadel. Shepard was face down, still wearing the shirt from the previous day but she had taken her pants off, which lay at the feet of the couch. Not that it mattered to EDI, but thankfully Shepard was wearing underwear on this occasion. EDI tilted her head. She was unsure if waking the Commander up was a wise idea, even though it was necessary. Shepard let out a few groans and slowly began to move her arms towards her head; they had been at her sides.

"Shepard, you're awake," EDI said.

Shepard leapt in her place on the couch, one arm raising a biotic field in front of her, dropping it when she saw EDI.

"Jesus EDI," Shepard said. "Ow, ow, ow."

Shepard's hands covered her head. She was incredibly hungover. She had blacked out and didn't remember anything past drinking with Jack in Purgatory.

"The crew thought it best that I inform you of your activities once you returned to the Normandy," EDI said putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh no," Shepard said.

"Upon return, you threw an empty glass bottle at the airlock door. You then when to the forward battery, walked in the door, saw Garrus, and shouted, "Told you so" before turning around and leaving," EDI began.

Shepard groaned.

"You then entered the crew quarters, where you attempted to braid Specialist Traynor's hair in her sleep," EDI continued.

Shepard groaned louder.

"When Specialist Traynor awoke, you spoke with her about Lieutenant-Commander Williams," EDI went on.

"Nooooooooo" Shepard said, trying to bury her face deeper into the couch.

"Upon your exiting there, you attempted to locate Dr. Chakwas in the med-bay, but she was asleep," EDI said.

"Oh thank god," Shepard said.

"However, you left her a note," EDI said.

"Whyyyyyyy" Shepard groaned.

"However, the note is just scribble and not any known language," EDI said.

"Just kill me now. Make it stop," Shepard said softly.

"Then, you went to the CIC where you attempted to speak with Urdnot Wrex. He tried to tell you about a mission in the Attican Traverse. You were insistent it would get priority. However, you then received a transmission from Alliance Command about Cerberus on Eden Prime, where you informed me that it would be our new destination," EDI said.

"Ugggggggggggh" Shepard groaned.

"Finally, you attempted to enter Dr. T'Soni's quarters, loudly expressing your intentions. When she awoke, Dr. T'Soni helped you to your quarters. However, when you entered the door, you locked Dr. T'soni out. You then walked over to where you fell asleep in the spot you are now," EDI finally finished.

Shepard laid there in silence, trying to remember any of what EDI just said. Suddenly, it hit her. She pushed herself up and looked over to the bed. It was empty.

"Where's Patrick?" Shepard asked.

"He is currently on deck 3, eating with Joker," EDI said.

"Then who's flying the ship?" Shepard asked.

"The ship in currently in orbit over Eden Prime," EDI replied.

"Already?!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Dr. T'soni and Lieutenant Vega are currently sitting in the shuttle awaiting you to join them. They have been ready for quite some time, however they were worried, so they sent me to wake you," EDI replied.

"I guess I don't have time to eat any breakfast?" Shepard said.

"Negative," EDI replied.

Shepard groaned. It was gonna be one hell of a day.

**Eden Prime, hours later**

All her life, Liara had studied the Prothean race. The culture, the messages they left behind, the fight they put up against the Reapers. Never in her entire life span did she think she would get to see one. And now, in front of her own eyes, was a living breathing Prothean. Her anger at Shepard for her drunken adventures seemed like a forgotten memory. She had so many questions for this bei-

Liara's thought was interrupted by the sound of Shepard, vomiting all over the Prothean, who had fallen to the ground. At first, Liara could only stand there with her hands stretched out, eyes wide, and her mouth open. Here was the last being of a race she dedicated her life to studying, and her girlfriend had just vomited all over him in their first meeting.

**Normandy Elevator, 3****rd**** floor**

The door had closed and Shepard sighed in relief. She had just finished calming down/apologizing to Liara and the Prothean named Javik was settling in to his spot in the Normandy, in Grunt's old quarters. But there was still more to be done. She took the elevator to the second floor and walked up to the star map. She set a course for the Attican Traverse. Shepard stepped off the ledge and looked to Samantha.

"Commander," Traynor said nodding in Shepard's direction.

"Sam, I'm sorry-" Shepard started.

"Nothing to be sorry about Commander," Traynor replied quickly.

Shepard frowned. She had to put on her big girl pants.

"EDI, lock out Specialist Traynor from the systems," Shepard said aloud.

'Done Commander," EDI's voice said.

Sam's arm went up in protest.

"What the, that's not fair," she protested.

Shepard crossed her arms.

"As your commanding officer, I command that you listen to what I have to say Specialist," Shepard said.

Sam turned to face Shepard and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was drunk, and I have a loose tongue when I drink, I don't have a filter between what I think and what I say. I was blacked out, and I apologize," Shepard said.

There was a silence between them.

"You told me," Sam began. "That you think I had a shot with Lieutenant-Commander Williams, even if she claims to be straight. You told me things she likes and what she is like. You told me to never give up and that you believed in me."

Shepard was in shock. Apparently, her drunken talk with Sam was a good one. At least something positive came out of her drunken adventure. Well, that and the fact she made peace with Jack. She made peace with Traynor and even agreed to play a game of chess sometime to make up for trying to drunkenly and unconsensually braid her hair. And it's not like Traynor could act on Shepard's advice anyway. Udina had kept Ashley on the Citadel. Something about a Spectre position protecting the Council in a time of war. Shepard went back to the elevator and to her quarters.

**Captain's Quarters**

Shepard enter her quarters and saw Patrick sitting on the couch, watching a video on a tablet set up on the table. Next to it was an empty plate with a napkin on it.

"Hey little man, how was lunch?" Shepard asked.

"Great!" he replied.

Shepard sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she said.

"Because when you came back last night when I was sleeping, you fell down a few times and it sounded like it hurt," he said.

Shepard shook her head and put her hand on her head.

"Yes I'm fine. That was a prime example of why you should enjoy alcohol _responsibly_ as an adult," she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Patrick asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Why did your mom call you Starchaser?" he asked.

Shepard smiled and slightly chuckled. She put her arm around him.

"It was just a little name she had for me. She always told me that I was always chasing my dreams and that one day they would take me to the stars," Shepard said looking through the skylight at the stars as the Normandy flew through space.

"Ohhhh" he replied.

"The same applies to you," she said.

Patrick looked to her.

"We are going to win this war. Defeat the reapers. And in this life, I promise, you can be anything you want to be in this galaxy, my son," Shepard said.

Patrick wrapped his arms around her and his head rested against her. He closed his eyes.

"I love you . . Mom," he said.

Shepard caught the lump in her throat. She held back the surge of emotion. For the first time, ever since he officially became her son, Patrick called her mom. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. She felt the biotics in her begin to flow. She struggled to keep it from flowing all around. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Iloveyoutooson," she squeaked out.

She was saved by someone entering the room. The biotics disappeared. Patrick stood up and that allowed Shepard to get herself under control and wipe the tears. Shepard stood and turned to see Samantha.

"Hi Sam," Patrick waved.

"Hello there," Sam replied and waved. "Commander, I have the mission brief for you, ETA is 3 hours."

"Thank you Traynor. Well done," Shepard replied, taking the data pad.

**Normandy Level 3, Many Hours Later**

Shepard exited the medbay, still in her armor, she wiped the sweat from her forehand and bent over, hands on her knees breathing heavy. Grunt was most resistant to seeking medical aide, but Shepard had used all her might to move the, tiny by krogan standards, Grunt to the Normandy's medical bay. Keeping him still was a different story, until the Krogan female, Eve. All she had to due was raise her voice and Grunt stopped struggling. That allowed Dr. Chakwas to give him enough sedative to get his wounds at least tended to. Shepard stood up as the door opened behind her. The female krogan exited the med bay and the door closed behind her.

"Thank you for your help with Grunt. It was a struggle to get him there to begin with," Shepard said.

Eve chuckled. "Not everything needs to be done with force Commander. You are his battlemaster, you could have saved yourself the trouble by ordered him to seek aide," she replied.

"Oh yeah," Shepard replied.

"It is not just the lesson here, but in life. As a parent yourself, you will no doubt find this to be true one day," Eve said.

"Well ain't that the truth," Shepard said. "You'll already haven't that knowledge at hand before you become one then."  
"Wrex may have his ideas, but he is not the one that bares the child," Eve replied.

"So you don't want to have kids," Shepard asked.

"I do, Commander. However, it will be when I am ready. And it will be on _my_ terms, not anyone else's," Eve said.

Shepard nodded. She knew that krogans were strong willed. Apparently it didn't matter which gender it was. Regardless of species, Eve was a strong woman who Shepard could admire.

"If it's all the same to you Commander, I will be getting some rest before we return to Tuchanka," Eve said. "I understand we are en route?"

"Yes that's right," Shepard replied. "There are two stops I have to make on the planet before we begin the final push."

"Very well," Eve said walking away.

Shepard looked down the hall towards the forward battery. Her and Garrus were going to have to talk eventually. Even before she had her drunken episode. She sighed, rubbed her head and walked down the corridor.

**Forward Battery**

Garrus was busy calibrating, his favorite hobby during downtime. He stopped and sat back. Without upgrade, he had done all he could to update the drive and increase the power of the cannon. He sighed and thought about what Shepard had said. Not the drunken 3 second visit, but before that. He had now seen the message for himself. He couldn't believe it. For the longest time, he thought that Tali was just a friend he had unreciprocated feelings for; perhaps she had a thing for Shepard, especially given the way she practically worshiped the woman. But then again she hadn't really been like that since the days they were tracking down Saren. And Shepard made it more than clear she was only interested in Liara. Tali had grown into a confident woman. He didn't have any evidence that his feelings for her were unreciprocated, only his gut belief. Why would she care for him though? A washed up, scar covered ex- C-sec officer. They just happen to serve in a crew together. Twice. A crew that saved the galaxy. Twice. What was the human saying again? Third times the charm? His omni tool started glowing. He looked at it and it was a message from the Primarch. While he didn't have a update on his families whereabouts, the Primarch could confirm they at least made it out of the a major city before the Reapers hit. He sighed in relief. While it wasn't the best news it was the worst either. But the fact that they at least had a head start further instilled the hope he had they would be all right. He closed his omnitool.

The door opening and Shepard standing on the other side interrupted his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Shepard asked.

"It's your ship," Garrus said putting his tools down.

He closed the battery and began to clean up where he had been working. Shepard stepped into the room and the door closed. There was an awkward silence that bothered Shepard, but not Garrus. She began to rub her one arm.

"How's the cannon?" she asked.

"I've done all I can, but it's going to take a major upgrade before I can do anything else," he replied.

"I'll get the new upgrades when we dock back at the Citadel next, after we stop at out next destination, Tuchanka," she said leaning up against the wall.

Garrus put the last of his tools away.

"You hear anything from home?" Shepard asked.

Garrus paused.

"No, I haven't" he replied.

There was a silence.

"Look, I'm sorry Garrus," Shepard said.

"Commander, it's really-" he tried to interrupt.

"No it's not. I shouldn't be trying to force something if it's not what you want," she said.

There was another silence.

"Well, it's not that," Garrus said.

Shepard didn't say anything, but she motioned with her hand.

"We've served on the same ship twice, and we are old friends. I just don't think she's looking for something like that in a time like this," he replied.

"Garrus, there is never a good time for things like that. For crying out loud, the first time Liara and I slept together, it was just before we went to Illos," Shepard began.

"I didn't need to hear that," Garrus said shaking his head.

"Remember when I had us all take the picture on the Collector Base?" she replied.

"How is that relevant?" he asked.

"First off, she stood next to you, like she did in the first one. And secondly, more to the point, it was terrible timing. You all said to yourselves!" she replied.

"In all fairness to us, we were right," he joked.

"My point is there is never a good time for anything. You don't want to go on forever wonder what if. I'm not saying pour your heart out to her the second you next see her, but let her know you care. I'm almost certain she'll feel the same way," Shepard said.

Garrus was silent again. What he didn't want was to make things awkward, especially consider the next time he saw her, they were probably going to get themselves in involved in a war for her home planet.

"I'll take that into consideration," Garrus replied. "The primarch informed me of a mission on Tuchanka involving a unit from the turian fleet. I want in on that mission."

"You got it. You have my word," Shepard replied.

He nodded.

Shepard went to leave. "See you Garrus."

She got to the door.

"Shepard," Garrus called out.

She turned around.

"Thanks . . for all of that. I know you're just trying to help. You're a good friend," he said.

She smiled.

"Anytime friend," she replied before turning and leaving.

**Normandy, many hours later**

Shepard had been in a relatively good mood. The first mission on Tuchanka when off without a hitch. EDI, Liara, and her were able to stop Cerberus from taking control of the krogan cannon and used it to destroy the Cerberus fleet above the planet. The next mission went well as well! Even if the turian platoon suffered a few casualties, most of them were alive, including the Primarch's son! Vega and Garrus even set new high scores in this game they played where they kept a tally on the number of Cerberus troops they managed to off. However, the mission to stop the bomb happened. The platoon suffered heavy casualties, and the Primarch's son gave his life to make sure the bomb was disarmed. Shepard relished having to tell the Primarch, but she was sure he already knew. Now there was this order from Hackett to keep the peace. And on top of all of that after three back to back to back missions, she was exhausted. And now there was shouting.

"We couldn't risk another galactic war with the krogan!" the Primarch shouted.

"The genophage wasn't enough? You had to plant a bomb on my planet!" Wrex shouted back.

"The decision was made hundreds of years ago. So much has changed!" the Primarch replied.

"Not enough to tell us about the bomb, coward!" Wrex shouted pointing accusingly.

"Hey!" Shepard said walking into the room on the other side of the War Asset console. "We can't let the past rip us apart. Working together, we have a chance."

She began to walk to the other side of the console, towards them.

"Primarch, you had a bomb on Tuchanka!" she began. "And Wrex? In the turian's place, you would've done the same fucking thing."

"Shepard," Wrex tried to protest.

"It's over! His own son died today making this right!" she silenced the krogan.

"Please, Commander, it's all right," Victus said.

"Yes, Fine, Shepard, you made your point. We have stronger enemies to face," Wrex said.

"Fucking right we do," Shepard said looking at the console.

The Primarch stood next to her. Wrex grunted and stormed off.

"Situation, defused," Shepard said in her head.

"I understand your reservations before, Commander, but I hope you now understand the secrecy," Victus said.

"Secrets get people killed. You've learned that the hard way," Shepard said coldly.

"Yes . . . the hardest lesson I'm ever to learn, Commander," Victus said.

He looked towards the console, before beginning to walk away.

"It's a lesson I hope you don't have learn yourself," he said.

That hit Shepard; it changed the look on her face. Victus was clearly referring to having to bury your own child, as he now had to. She thought about it all the way into her quarters. On the bed, Patrick was sound asleep. Shepard shed her armor, changed into her sleeping wear, and crawled into the bed. She wrapped her arms around Patrick and have him a tight squeeze, the Primarch's words still running through her head. She gave him a kiss on the head and closed her eyes.

**Tuchanka, Next Solar Day**

Shepard ran down the stairs and found herself standing next to Mordin.

"Mordin, is the cure ready?" she asked.

Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedure traumatic for Eve but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable," the scientist replied as he put the finishing touches on it.

"She's okay?" Shepard asked.

"Headed to safety now," Mordin replied. "Her survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for krogan."

A piece of debris fell from the top and crashed just off to the left.

"Damn!" Shepard yelled.

"Control room on top of shroud tower. Must take elevator up," Mordin motioned.

"Your going up there?" Shepard pointed.

"Yes," Mordin nodded. "Manual access required to counter-act STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersal properly."

"Mordin. This whole thing is coming apart there's got to be another way," Shepard pleaded.

"Remote bypass impossible. STG counter measures in place. No time to adjust cure for temperature variants," Mordin said looking up. "No, no other option. Not coming back, suggest you get clear."

Mordin turned around. Shepard had tears in her eyes. She was slightly shaking her head.

"Explosion likely to be . . problematic," Mordin said walking away.

Shepard followed behind him.

"Mordin! No!" she blurted out. She was choked up.

"Shepard please, need to this," he said as he turned in the elevator. "My project, my work, my cure, my responsibility."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Would have like to run test on the seashells," Mordin said with a smile.

Shepard fell to her knees and bent over. She was crying.

"No, please no, I can't lose anyone else, there has to be another way. Please don't go," she sobbed.

Mordin stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Shepard. He kneeled down and put one hand on her back.

"I'm sorry Mordin," Shepard said through the tears.

"I'm not. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong," Mordin said, smiling slightly.

Shepard looked up at him and threw her arms around him. With his free hand with didn't have his omnitool on it, Mordin returned the hug.

"I'll miss you," Shepard said.

After a moment Mordin stood and walked into the elevator, which closed and took him up. Shepard was still sobbing, but she was alone. The harder she sobbed, the more biotics began to appear around her. Her hands began to glow blue. She came to her senses and knew she had to get out of there. She was still crying but she ran in an attempt to get clear of the coming explosion. She reached the outside of the shroud just as a massive explosion rocked the top.

"Mordin!" Shepard cried out.

She fell to the ground again. The air around everything was being covered in the cure. The genophage was no more. Shepard's hands once again began to flare with biotics. Her eyes went white. The blue flare exhibited from her body and hovered around her. Rocks and rubble began to float in the air around her. Liara and Garrus were distant but trying to make their way to Shepard. Shepard cried out louder. With each increase of volume in her voice, the great the flare of biotics was. Even the vehicle that they got there in had begun to slightly float off the ground. Garrus was quicker and there first.

"Shepard calm down! Don't you see what your doing?" Garrus yelled.

"Shepard! Take it easy!" Liara shouted as she closed in.

Shepard continued to cry out. That's why Liara had an idea. Shepard was still on her knees but now she was upright. Liara moved closer and kneeled down to Shepard's level and gave her a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here Shepard," Liara said.

The whiteness slowly faded from Shepard's eyes and her blue eyes returned. The biotics disappeared and everything was back on the ground. Shepard threw her arms around Liara, still crying.

"I couldn't save him," Shepard cried into her shoulder. "I couldn't."

Liara rubbed her hand up and down Shepard's back and looked to the destroy top of the shroud.

"His sacrifice is not in vein Shepard. He gave his life so we could have a chance to save all of ours," Liara said. "Let's get you back to the Normandy."

Liara walked Shepard, with Garrus, back to the truck, so they could return to the shuttle.

**SSV Einstein, 2161**

Shepard blinked. This wasn't the Normandy. She looked down and discovered she wasn't even herself anymore. She was her 7-year-old self. She began to walk forward, despite trying to stand still. She was a first person passenger on whatever her 7-year-old self was doing. Her surroundings were familiar. Wait, it couldn't be. Then she saw the emblem on the wall. This was the SSV Einstein, the ship her mother had served on. A door at the far end of the corridor opened and three other 7-year-olds exited and approached her.

"Hide and seek?" the lead one asked.

Despite not trying to move at all, Shepard nodded her head.

"I'm it. You have until the count of 10," the lead child said.

He covered his eyes.

"One," he said.

Shepard turned and ran to a door on the left. It opened and she went down two sets of stairs to another door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her mothers spare ID's. It could open any door on the ship while her's would only open a few. The door had a sticker on it that read "WARNING ELEMENT ZERO STORAGE" but Shepard swiped the card and went inside anyway. She looked at the containers that all had the same warning stickers on them. She went down a row towards the end to hide behind a box there. The door to the room opened.

"Oh no," Shepard's seven-year-old voice said.

She slowly backed up and bumped into a storage shelf. Something on the top shelf began to tumble and fell off the top and knocked Shepard down. It had been improperly secured and contents, raw element zero, covered Shepard. She screamed in pain, a high pitched voice that her chilled the soul of the other person in the room who was now pushing the emergency exposure button, alerting the entire ship of a exposure to element zero. Quickly, the room was filled with several other crewmembers, Hannah Shepard among them.

"Alexis?! My baby!" she tried to rush over to her child.

Hannah Shepard was restrained by two other crewmembers.

"Let go of me!" she protested.

"It's too dangerous! You'll become contaminated!" one of them crew shouted.

"Mommy! It hurts!" Shepard cried out.

"She's my child! I have to help her!" Hannah still protested trying to break free.

Shepard let out a loud scream and a blue wave expelled form her body that knocked everyone in the room off their feet. It also caused another container just above Shepard to fall and strike her in the head.

**Normandy, Captains Quarters**

Shepard sat up and gasped. She looked around, breathing deeply.

"Shepard, your awake!" Liara said.

Shepard was on the couch in her quarters, Liara next to her.

"It was a dream," Shepard thought to herself.

Liara put her hand over one of Shepard's.

"Shepard?" she asked.

Shepard turned to her.

"What happened? How'd I get here?" Shepard asked.

"You had another episode on Tuchanka. I helped you back here. We are roughly about 30 minutes from the Citadel," Liara said.

"Oh god," Shepard replied. She shook her head. "Who saw it?"

"Garrus and I. As well as Wrex and a few other krogan," Liara said. "Alexis, you need to talk to someone about these."  
Liara had used her first name. Not that Shepard didn't think she was serious to begin with, but the first name usage was extra clarification.

"Where's Patrick?" Shepard asked.

"He's on the bridge with Joker. Miss Allers is asking for an interview. Also Dr. Chakwas has requested to see you. Finally, you have a request to return a call from the salarian councilor," Liara said standing up. "Promise me you will hear my plea, Shepard?"

"I will," Shepard said softly, but loud enough for Liara to hear.

**Normandy, 3****rd**** Floor**

The interview with Diana Allers was quick and to the point. Shepard was sure to mention Mordin's heroics. She would place his name on the memorial wall once they docked at the Citadel. The salarian councilor didn't tell her anything she didn't already suspect/know. Udina was a snake in the grass and she had agreed to meet with him on the Citadel to discuss it further. Shepard entered the med-bay and saw Dr. Chakwas at her desk.

"Chair," Dr. Chakwas pointed to the chair opposite hers.

"No messing around," Shepard muttered to herself.

Shepard sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, her one calf across her opposite thigh.

"How frequently have these episodes been occurring?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"Hi doc. I'm doing great, one of my good friends just fucking died, but I'm otherwise just swell. How about you?" Shepard replied sarcastic.

"You have been ignoring this issue for too long Commander. I'm trying to assess the proper course of action to prevent further outbursts and given your stubbornness, I'm going to be quite blunt in these sessions, if that's not too much you can't handle," the doctor replied.

"Sessions?" Shepard asked.

"How long?" Dr. Chakwas replied.

Shepard sighed and looked to the ground. She didn't want to do this, even if it was for her own good.

"Not since before I turned myself in. The first time again was down in level four," Shepard replied.

The doctor wrote something down on her pad.

"Which emotions have cause these outbursts?" the doctor asked.

"Anger, sadness, feeling like I failed someone," Shepard replied.

She began fidgeting get hands together.

"And one time of happiness," Shepard said quickly and quietly.

Dr. Chakwas looked up.

"What were you happy about?" she asked.

Shepard sat in silence.

"I can't help you unless you tell me everything Shepard," Dr. Chakwas said.

" . . . Patrick called me mom for the first time," she said.

Dr. Chakwas wrote it down.

"And what do you begin to feel when the biotics take over?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"Nothing. I don't ever remember anything when it happens. The next thing I know I wake up somewhere," Shepard replied.

The doctor nodded and wrote down more things on her pad.

"There are some tests I would like to run, some brain scans more specifically," Dr. Chakwas said.

"Oh lord," Shepard sighed.

"Commander," Joker's voice filled the room.

"You might want to come up here to bridge," he said.

"What's wrong Joker, Patrick give you trouble?" Shepard replied.

"No, the Citadel is. You should come up here and see for yourself," he replied.

"Oh shit, what now?" she wondered.


	5. Changes

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**Citadel, Elevator Shaft**

Shepard fired off three more rounds and another Cerberus troop fell. Shepard hid behind an air filtration unit on top of the elevator. She was looking for him. The one in black, who stabbed Thane. She knew he would try at least one more time to make a move at the Council. To the left; She saw the glow of his goggles. She rushed out from her hiding spot. She timed it perfectly; upon impact, she lifted him into the air and slammed into the ground, her full weight landing on top of him. She pushed herself up and swung her fist, connecting with his face.

"I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did to Thane motherfucker!" Shepard swore as she connected another punch with her other hand. A final punch with her good hand before Leng managed to shove her off and he leaped to a different elevator and back inside it. Suddenly, his elevator slowed down greatly. The elevator Shepard was on went on for a few more seconds before coming to a stop.

"Go!" Shepard heard Ashley's voice below.

Garrus helped her to her feet.

"Come on Shepard, almost there," he said.

The three dropped down.

"Back to the elevator," Ashley said ahead of them.

As Ashley turned around she was Shepard, Garrus and Liara standing there. Liara locked the door behind them.

"Shepard?" Ashley asked.

"Shepard's blocking our escape. She's with Cerberus," Udina said.

"Everybody, hang on," Ashley said steeping between the council and Shepard and friends. She had her weapon aimed at them, which cause them to do the same.

"Shepard, what's happening here?" Ashley asked.

"You know me better than this Ash," Shepard said.

"I knew the old Shepard. Before Cerberus. The one who told me she didn't want to have any kids. Now, I'm not sure who I'm dealing with," Ashley said.

Shepard tossed her weapon to the ground and motion for Garrus and Liara to lower theirs.

"We don't have time to negotiate. You've been fooled. All of you. Udina is behind this attack. The salarian councilor confirmed it," Shepard said.

"Please, you have no proof. You never do," Udina said stepping forward.

"There are Cerberus soldiers in the elevator shaft behind us. If you open that door, they will kill you all," Shepard said.

"We've mistrusted Shepard before, and it did not help us," the asari councilor said.

"We don't have time to debate this. We are dead if we stay out here. I'm overriding the lock," Udina said stepping over to the console.

Shepard stepped forward but Ashley stepped in her way.

"I'm gonna regret this," Ashley said.

"No," Shepard said. "You're not."

"Udina, step back from the console," Ashley said turning and aiming her weapon at him.

"To hell with this," Udina said. He turned to the console. He started to override the door. The asari councilor walked over to him and tried to stop him. Udina shoved her down and drew a gun on her.

"Gun!" Ashley yelled.

Before anyone could move, there was a dash of blue, and then another. A grunt of pain came from Udina. He had the tip of an omni-blade sticking through his chest. His hand that had his gun was held back by a hand. The gun fell from his hand. He turned his head to see her.

"Nobody stabs me in the back Udina," she said coldly.

It dawned on him. Shepard shoved the blade deeper into the wound, the blade now completely through him, piercing out the front of his chest.

"Nobody," she said.

Shepard shoved him forward and removed the blade as his body collapsed to the ground.

"Especially not a fucking snake in the grass like you."

"Son of a bitch," Ashley said.

There were sparks that came from the door.

"The door!" the turian councilor motioned.

Shepard, Liara, Garrus, and Ashley all aimed weapons at the door.

It opened and there was Bailey, pointing a weapon at them. Another unarmed man was with him.

"Bailey?" Shepard asked.

"Made it as fast as we could Shepard. Looks like you uhh . . took care of things," he replied.

"Something's not right," the asari councilor said walking over. "You said Cerberus was targeting us. Where did their soldiers go?"

"Cerberus was right here, but they beat feet into the keeper tunnels when they figured out we were coming. Sorry councilor, I'll say it plain. Shepard just saved the lot of ya," Bailey said.

"Then you have saved my life twice now Shepard," the turian councilor said. "I owe you both a personal debt, and one on behalf of Palevan.

"You don't owe me anything councilor. Time's like this, we all stand together," Shepard said.

"Commander, do you have any idea why the Illusive Man would do this?" the turian councilor asked.

"No, I don't" Shepard replied. "But I plan to find out."

The turian councilor nodded.

**Normandy, Captains Quarters**

Shepard dragged her feet over to the bed and fell face first into it. She was drained. The aftermath of the attempted coup by Cerberus has left the Citadel in chaos. It was bad enough when it was just the Reapers. This second front in the war had been not completely unforeseen, but this was very brazen. Even for the Illusive Man. Attacking the Citadel directly? What the hell was that man thinking? Shepard didn't have time to think. Her head hurt. It was bad enough that thousand of innocents, and Thane, had died in the attack. At least Ashley was back stationed on the Normandy. And Shepard did in fact notice how Specialist Traynor watched as the Lieutenant-Commander walked aboard the ship. She hoped that it would work out with them. But all of this would have to wait until she got some rest.

_*30 minutes later*_

Shepard sat up and screamed, breathing heavy. She looked around and saw she was still alone in her quarters.

"Only another nightmare," she said to herself.

She glanced at the clock.

"And only a half hour of sleep," she said.

She opened her omni-tool and browsed through her messages. She opened a new call.

"Liara, you had something you wanted to discuss in my cabin," Shepard said into the tool on her arm, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Yes, I'll be right up," Liara's voice came from the omni-tool.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Shepard saw Liara standing there holding something in her hands.

"Come on in," Shepard motioned.

"Thank you," Liara said entering the room. "Could we sit?"

Shepard sat on the couch, while Liara was crouched near the table.

"I've been thinking about the knowledge we gathered on the Reapers, and how easily it could be lost again," Liara began setting up something on the table in front of them. "So . . . I put a plan in motion to preserve tings for the future."

A blue light came from the device and a beam went to the ceiling. Liara leaned back.

"What's this?" Shepard asked.

"A record of the galaxy. Information on the Reapers, relays, different cultures . . . and blueprints of the Crucible," Liara replied.

The device changed between several different images.

"But there's one entry I wanted your opinion on," Liara continued.

"Which one?" Shepard asked smiling at her.

"Your own," Liara replied.

She bent down and pressed the device. The image projected changed to Shepard.

"I'd be honored to have your input. How would you like history to remember you?" Liara asked.

Shepard smiled. "You know me well enough to fill in the blanks, Liara."

"Are you sure?" Liara said standing up.

"Yeah, I'd like it to be your call," Shepard said.

"All right," Liara began to walk around the room. "Let's begin with the fact that Earth's most famous officer was born and raised in space. Shepard was an extremely talented biotic. And one of the most powerful fighters in the Alliance. She was a solider and a leader, one who made peace when she could. And it was a privilege to know her," Liara said.

"Careful, this doesn't sound like a diary," Shepard joked.

"I can't help myself," Liara said sitting next to Shepard. "You're a good friend Shepard."

"You've been there for me too Liara," Shepard replied.

"No I haven't," Liara replied coldly.

Shepard frowned.

"I wish I could have joined you back on Illium," she continued.

Shepard took her hand.

"You made up for it," Shepard replied.

The pair sat back and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I did just write your name in the stars," Liara joked.

They stared at the hologram for a moment before the stars disappeared.

The pair turned the heads to look at each other.

"What?" Liara asked smiling.

Shepard just smiled back. She had butterflies in her stomach, but knew it was the right time. Shepard slowly got down on one knee.

"Shepard?" Liara asked, as she began to put it all together.

"There's one more thing you can put in that capsule," Shepard said reaching into her pocket. She produced a small box, and upon opening, revealed a ring.

Liara's hand covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Liara T'soni. I've been in love with you ever since the moment I laid eyes on you. There is no force in this life, or the next that will ever keep us apart again. Especially not the Reapers. Will you marry me?" Shepard said.

Liara was already nodding before Shepard could finish the question.

"Yes, Shepard, Yes, yes, yes!" Liara shouted through her hands.

Shepard took her one hand, removed the glove and placed the ring on her finger. The two came together in a long kiss. Shepard's one arm left Liara's back and her omni-tool glowed. The door lock appeared and glowed before turning red, locking it. The omni-tool went away, and rather than her arm returning to Liara's back, her hand reached down and squeezed the right of Liara's rear.

"Shepard," Liara said.

"The door is locked," Shepard whispered into her ear. "EDI, some privacy please."

"Of course, Shepard," EDI's voice rang out. The room was then silent for a moment.

"It's our own little private celebration." Shepard said giving Liara's rear another squeeze and a slap.

Liara's hands squeezed their grip on Shepard with the slap and she gave a slightly playful moan with pleasure.

"It's been too long," Shepard said giving her a kiss. "I've been longing for you."

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes.

"Full biotics?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I crave it," Shepard said, getting goosebumps at the mean mention of it.

Biotics amplified the sensations brought on by sex. Combined with the whole "embrace eternity eyes go black" thing it drove Shepard crazy. It would drive her lust to extreme levels and desire to pleasure immeasurable. It would drain away all the stress of this damned war.

"Are you sure you'll be in control," Liara said.

Shepard began to kiss her neck. "Yes."

"Shepard," Liara said. She placed her hands on Shepard cheeks and moved her hands to meet her own. "I need you to tell me. In a serious manner, you will not lose control. If you feel yourself losing control, you let me know. Understand?"

Shepard nodded her head slightly. She brought her own hands up and placed them on Liara's face, matching the location of Liara's hands on her own.

"I promise. I will not lose control," Shepard said. She kissed her.

"Okay," Liara said.

The pair began aggressively kissing. Shepard fell back into the couch and Liara began to straddle her. They began to undress each other. Liara was the first one down to her skivvies while Shepard was in her bra and still have her boots and pants on. The blue glow of biotics began to flow around them, slowly. Shepard's hand found her way down Liara's panties and began to rub, biotics flowing through her fingers. Liara's instantly let out a moan, her hands dug into Shepard. Liara quickly, removed Shepard's bra and began to lick her left nipple. Shepard let out a gasp and pleasure filly groan. Shepard's free hand grabbed hold of one of Liara's breast as the fingers on her other hand entered Liara and began moving back and forth. Liara's mouth came up and kissed Shepard. Liara's eyes were completely black. She was continuously moaning with pleasure, she was close to a climax. Shepard's movement got faster and faster.

"Shepard!" Liara moaned loudly and she reached the top of her climax. Her toes curled, her one arm pulled Shepard body into her's. Her other arm pulled Shepard head into her neck, which Shepard playfully bit into and Liara threw her head back.

**2 hours later**

Shepard zipped up her hoodie and ran her hands threw her wet hair, shagging it with her hands. She shook it back and forth before tying it up in her signature ponytail, leaving a few strains of hair untied near the front. She stepped out of her bathroom. Liara was still sleeping on the bed. Shepard went to the door, which was still locked. She opened it and started walking through the door, before almost walking into Specialist Traynor.

"Jesus Traynor!" Shepard gasped. She looked back and saw Liara was still asleep.

"Sorry Commander, you have some urgent messages, and EDI had told me you requested privacy, but Dr. Chakwas was-" Traynor was trying to explain.

"Shhh" Shepard said putting her finger on Sam's mouth.

The two walked into the elevator.

"Now, what's going on?" Shepard said.

"You have a message from Admiral Hackett. Also Dr. Chakwas is adamant you see her in the med bay," Traynor said. "She was insistent I tell you no matter what."

"It's okay Traynor. I'll see the message on the way down there. Drop you on the second floor?" Shepard said.

**3****rd**** Floor**

Shepard approached the door of the med bay. She heard laughing coming from inside. When the door opened, Shepard saw Patrick was sitting on one of the examination tables, his feet swinging off the edge. He was facing Dr. Chakwas, who was sitting her chair with her legs crossed.

"Your mother was crying for almost a half hour and that was just a booster shot," Dr. Chakwas laughed.

Patrick also laughed. Shepard cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Speaking of your mother," Dr. Chakwas said turning to Shepard.

"Sharing stories?" Shepard replied.

Patrick hopped off the table and ran to Shepard, giving her a hug.

"Hi mom," he said looking up at her.

"Hey sweetie," she replied.

"Are you really afraid of needles?" he asked letting go of her.

Shepard looked at Dr. Chakwas and raised one eyebrow.

"Is that what the good doctor told you?" Shepard asked him.

He nodded. Shepard got down on one knee. She unzipped her hoodie and removed her right arm from it. She lifted up her sleeve and showed Patrick a colored N7 logo tattooed on her deltoid.

"I wouldn't have this and one other if I was afraid of needles," Shepard said.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"My ankle." Shepard tapped her boot as she zipped her hoodie back up.

"So what would you call it then Commander?" Dr. Chakwas said standing up.

She walked over to the medical scanners and began prep.

"They make me uncomfortable is all," Shepard said.

There was only the sound of the equipment.

"I don't have to get any shots for these scans do I?" Shepard asked.

"Don't worry Commander, all you'll have to do is lay still," Dr. Chakwas said. "The machine is ready."

She patted the examination table. Shepard sighed and walked over to the table and lay on her back.

"You'll need to remove the jacket," Dr. Chakwas said.

"Do I have to?" Shepard said.

"Yes, the metal will interfere with the scan," the doctor replied.

Shepard sat up and slowly removed her jacket. Dr. Chakwas was silent but she noticed the marks on Shepard's neck. Shepard handed Dr. Chakwas the jacket.

"Celebrating the victory on Tuchanka?" Dr. Chakwas asked, placing the jacket on the back of a chair.

"Not exactly," Shepard replied. "I uh, . . . proposed to Liara . . and she said yes," Shepard said.

"Oh. Congratulations Shepard," Dr. Chakwas said walking over to the table. Just as the last word left her mouth, she pushed Shepard down onto the table. "Now stay still. Don't want to mess this up."

Patrick walked over and sat in Dr. Chakwas chair. He rocked back in forth in it. After a few brain scans and two body scans, one while using biotics and one while not, Shepard was allowed to sit up.

"How long until you have data?" Shepard asked.

"I have to review it and compare it with your past history as well as a few papers on natural biotic output and emotion. But as you know, there is no other natural human biotic, so the papers are mostly on asari" Dr. Chakwas said.

Shepard nodded. "Let me know when you have your results and we'll go from there."

Shepard and Patrick left the room, holding hands. Patrick felt and looked at the new ring on the Commander's hand.

"Does this mean you and Liara are married?" he asked.

"We will be but not yet. These rings are just to show everyone our intent to. And to show that she said yes when I asked her to marry me," Shepard replied.

"Does that mean she is gonna be my mom too?" he asked looking to her.

"Well, kinda, um how to put this," Shepard began.

She closed her eyes and began to rub her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I'm swell little man," she replied.

"Why did Dr. Chakwas have to do those scans then?" he asked.

Shepard sighed. She led him to the Starboard Observation Deck. The pair of them sat down on the couch. She held up her hand and biotics flew threw her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked looking at him.

Patrick nodded his head.

"Well, people- humans, can't use biotics without implants," she replied.

"Oh," Patrick began. "Where the scans to check yours?"

"Well, I don't exactly need one," Shepard said.

"Why?" he replied quickly.

"Well, when I was younger, I was involved in an accident. I was exposed to large amount of element zero. It probably should have killed me, but I somehow survived that day. The first naturally biotic human. Also, and they aren't sure, but before my mom was pregnant with me she worked with element zero. It's unknown if it effected me because I was born a healthy baby," Shepard replied.

"What kind of accident?" Patrick said.

"Your full of questions, aren't you?" Shepard said.

Patrick smiled and Shepard chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I took something that wasn't mine, was in a place I wasn't supposed to be and it fell on me. I remember it hurt so badly, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. And while biotics weren't the only side effect, but they are a positive one."

"What is the other side effect?" Patrick asked.

Shepard closed her eyes and sighed. She remained silent.

"Mom?" Patrick asked lightly nudging her.

"I don't want to give you any bad thoughts, because it's too early in my life to tell, and even if it was, I'm not sure dying in the way I did before got rid of it but, there is a chance that I may develop cancer at any time in my life," Shepard spoke opening her eyes.

Patrick was silent.

The door opening interrupted them. Ashley, Liara and Garrus all entered.

"Oh Shepard, didn't know you were in here. We were just going to have a drink and catch up. Hope we aren't interrupting anything," Ashley said.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," Patrick said hopping off the couch. "Bye mom," he said waving his hand as he walked by.

"It's also to congratulate you two on your engagement, which by the way, thanks for keeping me in the loop Shepard," Garrus said.

Shepard smirked.

"Thanks you two, let's go get that drink," Shepard said. They began to move towards the bar on the Normandy.

"I heard you got a message from Admiral Hackket," Ashley said.

"Yeah I did. Turns out we are heading to the Migrant Fleet, to try and bring quarian support to the fight," Shepard said.

Shepard smirked over her shoulder at Garrus.

"We have two stops to make first though," she continued.

**Elevator, one hour later**

Samantha was looking forward to some down time. Ever since the attack on the Citadel, comm channels were more active than ever. It was getting harder and harder to decide where to send the info since most Alliance Forces were still stuck on Earth. The door opened. She would have some time to herself and nothing would make her feel better than-

"Traynor!" a voice yelled.

She turned around to see Commander Shepard exit the lounge.

"Oh! Hello Commander," she replied.

"You should come join us in there," Shepard said meeting here there.

"Whose us?" Samantha asked.

Shepard held up finger and walked past her into the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned.

"Sorry, nature calls. Anyway, it's me, Liara, Garrus, Ashley," Shepard finished.

Samantha was tired, but the mention of being around the newest Spectre opened her eyes. That said however, he didn't have the energy to fraternize, more or less with the woman who has caught her eye. Suddenly, she was found herself being pulled towards the door by the hand by Shepard.

"Wait, Shepard no-" Samantha protested.

"Nonsense, there's a seat open next to Ashley," Shepard said.

Samantha suddenly became more alert at the mention of the name.

"Shepard. No." Samantha said firmly, wiggling her hand free and stepping back.

Shepard looked at her confused.

"But I thought-," Shepard started.

"It's not your position to play match maker. Look, I appreciate what you said, but this isn't something you can force. You said it yourself, she's straight. There's no guarantee she's even the slightest bit bi-curious. And even if I were to try and find out, that's my decision to make on my time," Samantha said firmly.

Shepard just stared before looking at the ground, suddenly feeling shitty.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've been working for the past 14 hours and would like to get some sleep. Commander," Samantha said walking away and into the crew quarters.

Shepard sighed. This certainly didn't help her feel any better.

**Normandy CIC, Days Later**

Shepard leaned against the center console with her hands and examined the war assets. The past few days had been heavy on her. It seemed like every mission had a different lesson for her. First it was Jacob. She saw the same change in him that she had in herself since becoming a parent. It wads a positive, Then Lesuss happened. Samara had lost another one of her daughters, and Falere made a promise to take her own life if the Reapers return. That would mean three of her children died since she met Shepard. Shepard bowed her head, closed her eyes and sighed as her mind wandered to her own child.

**Main Bridge**

Samantha walked forward, the quarian Admiral behind her. Shepard had a history with this one, Tali. She hadn't spoken to Shepard, at least on a personal level that wasn't permitted during working hours, since Shepard tried to drag her into that room. To force her and Ashley Williams together. Shepard didn't know that she secretly had feelings for the newest Spectre. Did she? She couldn't, Samantha had been careful in how she went about taking a quick glance at the Lieutenant-Commander walked down the hallway. She would have more time to think about that. She approached the door and punched a few keys on the door.

"They've already begun, but it's just through this door," Samantha said stepping aside.

"Thank you," Tali said nodding and walking into the open doorway.

The door closed and Samantha dropped her formal stance, as she was now alone. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but the other admirals hadn't stopped yelling at each other since they arrived. It had seemed smart of Tali to wait behind while the others went ahead. Sam thought though, it was time for lunch. After all she had just been working for the past six hours. She turned around and just as she was turning the corner she bumped into the one person she didn't want to. And worse, their lips met. Sam practically jumped back, her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god. I just kissed her, no, it wasn't a kiss, you just walked into her, and yep our lips touched," Sam's mind raced at a million miles an hour.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

She didn't appear to notice that their lips were pressed against each other. Or she was so shocked by being walked into that she didn't take notice of what hit where.

"Hello!" Ashley said again.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm so sorry Lieutenant–Commander, Are you okay?" Sam replied putting her hands down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your skin is actually really nice, are you using a specific type of lotion?" Ashley asked.

Ashley was in her casual Alliance blues, what Shepard wore whenever she walked around the Normandy, and their arms had brushed against each other.

Sam tried her hardest, but her cheeks turned red.

"Umm yes, I'll forward a memo to you," Sam blurted out.

"Memo?" Ashley said putting a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow. "Just watch where your walking Specialist."

Ashley walked by Sam, who stood very still, the embarrassment rushing through her mind, melting in place at the positive comment about herself from Ashley.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam said.

Suddenly, lunch wasn't on Samantha's mind anymore.

**CIC**

Ashley entered the CIC only to find that the Admirals were already separated and talking to each other. Shepard and Tali were nowhere to be seen. She walked over towards the left and found them around the corner.

"Tali!" she called out.

Tali and Shepard turned to face their new arrival.

Ashley walked a little faster.

"Ashley!" Tali said putting hands in the air before walking toward her.

The pair embraced in a hug before breaking and rejoining Shepard. The three of them were like sisters. They bonded greatly while on the original Normandy. It has been a long time since they were all in a room together.

"It's great to see you Tali," Ashley said.

"Likewise Ash, congrats on the promotion. _Spectre _Williams," Tali replied.

"Thanks," Ashley replied.

There was a silence.

"Well don't you have something to say?" Shepard asked.

"Huh?" Ashley replied.

She was confused.

"Oh right, she wasn't in the room yet," Tali said, as if everything made sense.

"Rigggght," Shepard said. "Tali was promoted herself. She is now an Admiral in the Migrant Fleet."

**Minutes later**

Tali was back talking to the other Admirals. Shepard and Ashley walked down the hall, by the conference room.

"I meant to ask," Shepard began. "And I'm just asking out of curiosity, why weren't you there for the meeting? I thought being a Spectre and all."

"I meant to, and was on my way, but I- someone walked into me and by the time I got there, it was already over," Ashley replied.

"Someone walked into you?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we both rounded the corner at the same time from different sides and we kinda bumped into each other," Ashley said.

"Who was it?" Shepard asked curiously.

"That Specialist, what's here name? Short black hair, British accent," Ashley said.

"Samantha Traynor," Shepard replied.

"She seem a little weird to you?" Ashley asked stepping into the conference room.

"She means well and she works hard," Shepard replied, following Ashley. "What do you mean?"

"She just seemed like she was tongue tied when I tried to ask her if she was ok. Then I mentioned her skin was soft-" Ashley said.

At that mention Shepard began to cough, choking on her own spit.

"Are you okay?" Ashley said.

"No yeah I'm good, sorry, but why did you touch her skin?" Shepard asked.

"We walked into each other Shepard. You don't do that without physical contact," Ashley said putting her hand on her hip and leaning slightly on one leg.

"Oh yeah," Shepard said.

"Anyway, why would she be nervous around me, she served with me during the Normandy retrofits," Ashley said.

There was a silence.

"I don't know," Shepard said shrugging.

Ashley cross her arms and squinted at Shepard across the table.

"Do you know something I should know Shepard?" she asked.

"Look Ash, I don't know what-" Shepard started.

"Cut the crap Commander, enough shooting the shit. Tell me," Ashley demanded.

There was another silence.

"Commander Shepard to the medbay, Commander Shepard please see Dr. Chakwas in the medbay," Dr. Chakwas voice filled the room.

Shepard took the chance and walked out.

"This isn't over Shepard!" Ashley yelled down the hall.

**3****rd**** Floor, Medbay**

Shepard entered the medbay and sat down in the chair across the desk from Dr. Chakwas.

"I'm guessing you found something?" Shepard asked.

"You could say that," Dr. Chakwas began.

She handed over a few copies of the scans to Shepard.

"When you use your biotics, your entire brain lights up, but mostly on the right. That's the side of the brain that controls emotion. I can't be certain but, I hypothesis that the biotics puts pressure on your head. The pressure on your left side represses your sense of logic, while the pressure on your right side heightens the emotion you experience.," Chakwas continued.

"This basically takes me out of commission," Shepard said looking up.

"Nothing is going to keep you out from the field Shepard. I realize that. However, you are going to need help keeping your emotions in check," Dr. Chakwas said.

"Now wait a minute-" Shepard tried to protest.

"You'll be seeing Dr. Gustafsson, she's a therapist on the citadel. Ex-Alliance," Dr. Chakwas said. "Oh, and you will be seeing her before you go on another mission. Doctor's orders."

"You just can't-" Shepard said throwing her hands up.

"I just did, Commander," Dr. Chakwas said.

**Hours Later, 2****nd**** Floor**

The Normandy was almost back to the Citadel. Shepard wasn't happy about this. But due to technical Alliance protocol, if the ship's medical officer thought it necessary that the ship's Commanding Officer needs treatment, even for mental health, then she could direct the ship to where that help may be. She stepped down from the star map and looked over at Traynor. She had kept to herself and Shepard had yet to speak to her since their argument before the quarians arrived on the Normandy. Shepard approached her.

"Commander," Samantha nodded.

"Anything new out there?" Shepard asked.

"Just the same. Too much to go through to ever see an end," Sam said.

Shepard nodded. There was a silence and both of them looked away.

"I'm sorry Sam-"

"I need your help-"

They both just stared at each other.

"Wait what-"

"Wait what-"

"Ok. I'm saying sorry for trying to force you and Ashley together," Shepard said.

"It's fine. You were right. I do fancy her, but when I'm around her, I just tongue-tied. I don't even know why. I normally have confidence around other women but with her I just start melting," Sam said. "I need your help, but you can't make it obvious! No making smartass jokes either."

Shepard smiled.

"Deal."

**AUTHOURS NOTES:**

**Wow. Thank you to all that have followed and favorite this story. I didn't even think one person would like this, more or less at least 15! Bless you. Also this is the first **_**love**_** scene I have ever written. I don't really like my own writing, self-confidence issues, so this was new for me.**


	6. Sessions

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**Citadel, Office of Dr. Helga Gustafsson**

Dr. Helga Gustafsson sat in her chair; legs crossed and pad in her hand. On it, the psych report on her newest client, Commander Shepard. The doctor's blonde hair was tied neatly and tightly behind her head in a ponytail, her blue eyes fixated on the child as he left the room, as her second session with his mother was about to begin.

"Cute boy," she said in her Swedish accent.

"Thanks. He's a good kid," Shepard replied.

**Citadel, days earlier, restaurant**

Shepard sat across the booth from Patrick's seat, but he was in the bathroom. She had some time before her therapy session. She was quite skeptical of what would come of this meeting, but the doctor mandated it. But before she went any further she wanted to try and see where Patrick was at. She didn't like how their last discussion had and while he had been civil, he seemed distant. Which is why she had taken him and Liara out to this restaurant.

"Do you know what you will be having?" Liara asked not taking her eyes off the menu.

"Yeah, I've been here a few times. The steak is good," Shepard replied.

She tapped her fingers in the table impatiently. Liara put her menu down and put one hand over Shepard's, stopping the tapping.

"What's bothering you Shepard?" Liara asked looking at her.

Shepard turned to meet her gaze, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"He's been distant. Our last talk wasn't exactly the best," Shepard began.

She explained.

"Well it's a rather serious topic and he is only seven," Liara said.

"He asked and I was explaining-" Shepard said.

"Perhaps some details of some things are left for a later time," Liara said.

Shepard put her head down.

"He'll come around. You have this ability to win people back over," Liara replied.

Shepard smirked. She slowly pulled in Liara close and their foreheads gently rested against each other.

"Does that include you?" she whispered.

Liara smiled and kissed Shepard.

"Absolutely," Liara replied.

About a minute later, Patrick returned from the bathroom and rejoined the table.

"Did you find the bathroom alright?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah," Patrick replied.

"Good, good. Listen, Patrick, I want to apologize for our last conversation. I didn't want to scare you and I would have had to tell you eventually, but I promise I'm not going anywhere," Shepard said.

Patrick looked down towards his feet. Shepard frowned.

"Besides, I still have to beat the Reapers," Shepard dryly tried for humor.

The only sound of was the restaurant around them.

"Oh god no," Shepard thought to herself.

"Patrick, did the Shepard ever tell you the story about when we first met?" Liara said breaking the silence.

"No," he replied looking towards her.

"Well, it was on a planet that was covered in lava," Liara began.

"Really?!" Patrick asked excitedly.

His eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Oh yes. There were even a few volcanoes. I was trapped in an ancient prothean shield, down in a mind shaft, and there was this krogan warlord-" Liara continued.

Shepard just stared at Liara and smiled. What would she do without her?

"Shepard you should really tell the rest, your memory is better than mine," Liara winked at her.

"What happened after you showed up mom?" Patrick said looking to her.

She smiled.

**Citadel, Office of Dr. Helga Gustafsson**

"Last time you mentioned your fiancée, Liara. Things are still good?" Dr. Gustafsson asked.

"Oh yes, quite well indeed. She's my rock," Shepard replied.

"And she goes on missions with you?" the doctor asked.

"Sometimes. It depends on when I believe her skills will be needed," Shepard replied.

"Does her presence complicate things?" the doctor asked.

"What are you implying?" Shepard said sitting up.

"Nothing," the doctor said waving her hands in front of herself. "It's just sometimes, when we see a loved one in a dangerous situation, there is a possibility of making a heat of the moment decisions in order to try and protect them."

Shepard thought.

**Geth Dreadnought, days earlier**

Shepard was rushing forward when the floor gave out from under her and she hit the ground hard on the level below.

"Shepard-Commander. We can only launch from the upper level," Legions voice rang out in her helmet.

"Let's go!" Tali's voice added.

"We must go!" Liara's voice chimed in.

Shepard pumped hard as she ran up the platform.

"Double time people!" Shepard said.

"Hurry! We are losing the environmental fields!" Tali cried out.

"We'll make it!" Shepard said.

Just as the words came out of her mouth and explosion knocked them in the air, where they lost touch with gravity.

Tali banged against a metal pole. Her movement was stopped when she felt something grab her hand. She looked over and saw Legion, holding onto her.

"Normandy to Shepard! We are reading a loss of gravity. You okay in there?" Joker's voice rang out in her headset.

"Fine," Shepard said holding onto a metal piece to hold her in place. "We're leaving in a geth fighter. Transmitting rendezvous coordinates."

"Shepard!" Liara's voice cried out.

Shepard looked down. Liara was still drifting, and she was heading towards the opening into space! Shepard's eyes widened. Without thinking, Shepard used her biotics to put herself downwards, towards Liara as fast as she could, reaching her just before she got to the opening. Shepard positioned her two feet on the edges of the opening to prevent herself from going through. She used biotics to try and have the lack of gravity take them up but the pull of space was hard. Liara used her biotics as well and they flew towards the fighter, grabbing hold. Shepard slid into the seat as Liara sat across her lap.

"Does the storage compartment have adequate room Shepard-Commander," Legion asked.

"We're fine, go," Shepard replied.

**Citadel, Office of Dr. Helga Gustafsson**

"You weren't worried that in your effort, you both might get spaced?" the doctors asked.

"I knew what I was doing, and I was in full control too," Shepard said.

"Yes but it took both of you to get you both out of there," the doctor said.

Shepard didn't reply.

"Would you have jumped just as quickly if it was Tali that had fallen?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Shepard said.

"Well she doesn't have biotic powers. Do you think you would have been able to get you two out of there?" the doctor asked.

Shepard was silent again. The doctor wrote something down in her pad.

"Let's move on. You've mentioned your best friend, Garrus. He serves on the Normandy with you. How are things with you two?" Dr. Gustafsson asked.

**Skies Above Rannoch**

Shepard, Garrus, and Tali sat in the shuttles as Cortez drove them toward the crash site.

"It's good to see you again Garrus," Tali said.

"Thanks, the feelings mutual," he replied.

"How was it Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"Just the best," he replied.

Tali looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Oh, sorry Tali. We ran into Dr. Michel on the Citadel and she gave Garrus some turian chocolate," Shepard said.

"She got you _turian _chocolate," Tali replied.

Shepard could hear Tali grip her shotgun tighter as she spoke. She was getting territorial. It was a fire Shepard didn't know that Tali had in her. Granted she had grown into a strong and capable woman from the young, innocent migrant she had been when Shepard first met her. Shepard smirked.

**Normandy, 3****rd**** Floor, Later**

Tali and the other Admirals were in the medbay talking to the now healing Admiral Koris. Shepard and Garrus were just outside.

"Well that went well," Garrus said.

"Indeed. If we lost Koris, I doubt true peace would be possible," Shepard replied.

"He and Tali are the only voices of reason in there," Garrus said.

Shepard noticed something in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

Garrus didn't make an effort to hide it.

"Oh this. It's nothing. Just when we were down there I picked up a rock from the planet. Just a way to commemorate Tali's first time back on her home planet," he said examining the featureless rock.

Shepard's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Awww Garrus, you _do _care," Shepard said showing him in one arm.

It caused Garrus to fumble, but re-catch the rock. He glared at Shepard for nearly causing the rock to drop.

"Sorry," she said.

Garrus slowly took a few steps before turning around and taking the steps back.

"I heard from my sister on Palaven. Her and my father got off world, alive," he said.

"That's great!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Yeah. It made me think of home, and how I miss it. She's never had a real place to call home. And her first time back on her planet and it was a rescue mission. We were down there for what, a half-hour?" he said.

"When we win this war, she'll have a chance to start a new. We all will," Shepard said.

_A few minutes later_

Shepard approached Garrus on the second floor of the Normandy.

"Hey Garrus, you got a second?" Shepard asked.  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" he replied.

"I need your help with something in the lounge, I'll be right there, I just have to tell Joker were we are headed next," she said.

"Sure. I'll see you down there," he replied.

Garrus went to the elevator. He realized he forgot to ask Shepard was specifically she needed help with but he figured he would see it once he was down there. Once the elevator door closed Shepard opened her omni-tool.

"Tali. Sorry but Patrick isn't feeling well, I have to look after him. I found someone else that might join you though," Shepard said into her tool.

**Normandy Lounge**

The door opened and Garrus took one step before seeing Tali. And no one else. By the spirits, this was a trap.

"Garrus. So you're the person Shepard mentioned," Tali said.

She sat on the couch in the room, facing the monitor in the room.

"Shepard mentioned me did she?" he replied.

"She was suppose to watch a film with me, but her son is sick. It still feels weird saying she has a child," Tali said.

"Oh is she now?" Garrus said. "Well hopefully it isn't contagious."

"Hopefully. Anyway, thanks for taking Shepard's place and watching this with me," Tali said turning to set the movie up.

"Stay calm Vakarian," Garrus said to himself.

"Sure. I have some down time," he said out loud.

"It's not often I have that anymore, since becoming an Admiral," Tali began. "This film is my favorite."

"Well don't keep me in anticipation," Garrus said.

"Fleet and Flotilla," she said.

"Oh Spirits, that's a romance," Garrus thought.

_About halfway through the film_

They sat next to each other on the couch. Garrus held the rock from Rannoch in his right hand, hidden from Tali's view. He wanted to give it to her but what would the reaction be. He had planned on giving it to her in a neutral setting, the genre of the film made Tali more emotional, given her connection to the film. She could recite the film word for word if she had to. Without moving his head, Garrus looked over at Tali. She was facing forward. It was hard to see her face behind her mask, but sometimes he could see the glow of her eyes.

"Just get it over with, it's the only way to find out," he thought to himself.

"Umm, Tali?" he said.

She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she replied.

He moved his arm over to show her what he held.

"I, uh, well I just thought you know, um I got this for you," he finally said.

Tali just looked at his hand.

"Is that a rock?" Tali asked puzzled.

"Yes, but it's from Rannoch. I picked it up while we were rescuing Admiral Koris," Garrus said.

Tali's hands slowly game together to take the rock from Garrus. She held it in front of her.

"I just figured it would be something to remember the first time the quarian people stepped foot on Rannoch in 300 years," he said.

Tali began to cry.

"Oh no, this was a disaster! What did I except, I gave her a rock!" he thought to himself.

"Tali I'm sorry," he said holding his hands up.

"I'm not sad," she said through the crying. "This is such a sweet gesture, I just didn't think it would happen like that."

In one switch movement, Tali leapt herself even closer to Garrus and put her arms around him.

Garrus tried not to be taken aback and even held his hands in the arm before seeing that his was a hug and he returned.

"Thank you Garrus," Tali said

When the hug broke, Tali's hand found her way to his hand and held it. Even thought it wasn't physically possible, Garrus was blushing bright red. Tali put the rock down, and put her hands up to her mask. Air hissing out of two places and she slowly removed her mask. Garrus stared in awe of –

**Citadel, Office of Dr. Helga Gustafsson**

"Commander, how do you know this all happened?" the doctor asked.

"I don't. It's all speculation. Plus, the read I got off the both of them the next time I saw them both," Shepard said.

"Where they together when you saw them?" the doctor asked.

"No," Shepard said. "But it didn't matter."

Shepard grinned. The doctors took some more notes.

"Previously you discussed that the return of Ashley Williams to the Normandy has been positive, both on board and on the ground. Is that still true?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Ashley is one hell of a solider and a great friend," Shepard said.

**Rannoch**

Ashley paced back and forth as Shepard lay in the interface. She also kept an eye on the geth Shepard called Legion. Behind her, Javik stood.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she replied.

"This pod reminds me of the one I was in when I went into hibernation during a Reaper attack on my base," he said.

His words didn't make Ashley feel any better.

"The geth gives me the creeps," Ashley said.

"I do not trust any machine, but Shepard is allied with it," Javik said.

Ashley looked again to the geth. It wore Shepard's old N7 armor. That means this thing found Shepard's body and ripped it front her corpse. The thought made a shiver go down her spine.

"It's just I've killed hundreds of geth. And this one is wearing her old armor. It's creepy," she said.

"We are allied with Shepard-Commander. Shepard-Commander rewrite the heretics. In return, we assisted in defeat of the Collectors," Legion spoke before turning around.

The pod opened and Shepard stepped forward. Ashley and Javik stepped forward as well.

"Shepard, are you hurt?" Ashley asked.

"Did it work?" Shepard replied.

"Geth fighters have been disabled. Any reaming squadrons attacking the liveships have withdrawn. The server is offline," EDI's voice said over the comm.

Another pod opened and a geth prime approached. Shepard drew her sidearm and aimed it forward.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "What's happening?"

Shepard sharpened her aim. Ashley and Javik also aimed their weapons.

"Just say the word Skipper," Ashley said.

They were surrounded by geth primes and Legion was in front of them.

"We have transferred geth programs from the servers into these platforms," Legion said.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

Suddenly, the geth primes color changed from red to blue.

"They wish to join us," Legion said stepping forward.

"That's convenient," Javik said.

The three lowered their weapons.

"While Shepard-Commander removed the Reaper infection, we judged we could persuade hostile geth programs to reunite with ours. We were correct. These geth have renounced the old machines and will oppose the Reapers. They are now us,  
Legion said.

"I understand not wanting to leave anyone behind," Shepard said.

"You accept our actions," Legion replied.

"The liveships are safe and we have more geth on our side. We both did what we came to do," Shepard said.

"We judged you would understand. Prime units will be available once the Reaper signal has been located and destroyed," Legion said.

"Remind me to warn Admiral Hackket he's go some primes coming. Let's head back to the Normandy," Shepard said.

Shepard walked forward, with Ashley behind, her rifle still in her arms. The primes gave her the creeps. Her instincts were telling her to start shooting, but these geth were going to help fight the Reapers, so she couldn't. The primes parted when Shepard reached them and the three walked away, with Legion following them behind.

**Normandy, hours later**

Shepard exited the elevator. She knew that there was a special type of liquor that turians and quarians can drink. Shepard planned on having a drink on Rannoch with Tali and Garrus when peace would finally be achieved. She looked in the Normandy's bar and found what she was looking for. She also noticed that a bottle of her favorite rum was missing. Her first thought was Vega. However, when pressed, he claimed he didn't take it.

"Eh Lola, I didn't take. I mean it's good stuff but that wasn't me. I did recommend it to Williams though. She said she was looking to blow off some steam," he said.

"Oh did she now?" Shepard said.

She made her way to the third floor and tapped the door to the Starboard Observation Deck. Over on the left, hiding behind the L shaped couch, was Ashley Williams, laying on the floor.

"Ashley?" Shepard said walking over to Ashley.

"Uh…" Ashley groaned.

"What have we here?" Shepard grinned.

"Ma'am, I'm off duty. Your voice. Ma'am. Not… so…loud, please thank you," Ashley said.

"Why are you curled up on the floor?" Shepard said leaning down.

"Am I? My head… so heavy. Can't move," Ashley said.

"Ah," Shepard said standing up. "Enjoy your evening?"

"I'll be back to work in 30… maybe 40. I swear. Just… give me 45 minutes. Shh." Ashley said.

Shepard looked over at the bottle on the table. She whistled.

"The whole bottle?" she asked.

"The whole bottle?" Ashley groaned. 'Oh boy."

"I don't recall receiving and invitation to your party, Williams," Shepard said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"I prefer embarrassing myself in private, ma'am," Ashley said.

"Mission accomplished Lieutenant," Shepard said.

"No one likes sarcasm, Commander," Ashley groaned.

"I do," Shepard said nodding forward.

"I hate you," Ashley said.

"I hate you . . . ?" Shepard lead on.

"Ma'am," Ashley squeaked out.

"As you were, Williams," Shepard said turning around to leave.

"Mmm… cold floor," Ashley said closing her eyes but staying awake.

Once the door closed behind her, Shepard opened her omni-tool and called Sam down to the door.

"Yes Commander?" Sam said.

"I need your help with something," Shepard said.

"I'm not stupid Shepard. I know this is where Lieutenant-Commander Williams is staying. I'm not going in there," Sam said squinting at Shepard.

"Look, Ashley is in there," Shepard began. "But she's really drunk. I need your help at least getting her on the couch. She's insistent on staying on the floor but if we could just get her on the couch, then we can leave," Shepard said.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh! Well that's not what I was anticipating. Well why did you call me? Surely there are stronger individuals on board," Traynor said crossing her arms.

"True, but when Ashley sobers up, I tell her that you helped take care of her, and win you brownie points," Shepard said tapping her finger to her temple.

"I like your thinking Shepard. Ok, so we just move her from the floor to the couch and then we back out," Traynor said.

"That's the plan," Shepard said nodding.

"Ok, let's do it," Sam said.

The door opened and she walked in. Shepard didn't. Sam turned around just in time to see Shepard's omni-tool on her one arm and her waving the other.

"Bye Sam," Shepard whispered, winking.

Sam could only watch as the door closed in front of her and locked. She tried to unlock it with her own omni-tool but it wouldn't work.

"Oh no," Sam thought to herself.

Then she heard a groan.

"Whose there?" Ashley moaned from the floor. "Shepard?"

Sam froze in horror.

"Bullocks. So much for staying quiet," she thought.

Ashley groaned again. Sam slowly turned around stepped towards Ashley's voice. Around the L in the couch, Ashley was still in the same position on the floor as before. Sam took in the scene. The distance between Ashley and the couch, the empty bottle across the room, how red her face was- not now Sam!

"What are you doing in here?" Ashley asked.

She leaned up on her one arm.

"Oh, well, um, Shepard said she needed help and locked me in here," Sam said.

Ashley groaned, rubbing her head with her one hand. She hiccupped and fell onto her back and snickered.

"Oh bugger she's still a little drunk," Sam said to herself.

"Are you okay?" Sam said aloud.

"Just do what you came here to do," Ashley said closing her eyes.

Sam blushed. "Ok focus Samantha, you can do this. It's just a few steps to the couch and then try the door again," she thought.

She slowly walked over and kneeled down. Sam slowly reached for Ashley when her eyes opened. Sam jumped back a little.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said sitting up.

"Shepard told me to help you to the couch. That's all, I swear!" Sam said.

Ashley leaned back down.

"Oh. Okay. My legs kinda aren't working. Sorry," Ashley said.

Ashley closed her eyes again.

Sam slowly reached down and put Ashley's arm around the back of her neck. Sam's other arm slowly went down and reached Ashley's hip for support. Sam didn't notice her hand went a little too low and she felt Lieutenant-Commander Williams's panty line through her pants. Sam was gratefully that Ashley's legs had just enough strength to stand. As Sam began the few steps to the couch, she noticed that Ashley leaned into her. A lot. When she reached the couch, Ashley leaned back.

"Whoa, wrong way," Sam said.

Ashley leaned forward quickly, falling onto the couch, her arm coming around and pulling Sam on top of her. Sam's face hit the couch next to Ashley's face.

Sam slowly pushed herself up, Ashley's on arm still around the back of her neck. There was about a foot of space between their faces when Ashley opened her eyes. Sam froze. She stared deep into her brown eyes. Sam's face was red; there was no hiding in, not in this proximity.

"Kiss her. NO! DO NOT! Do it. This is your moment, you crave it. RESIST WOMAN RESIST" Sam's war in her head raged.

"What are you waiting for?" Ashley whispered.

The voices silenced. Once Ashley finished the sentence, Sam moved forward the pushed their lips together. Ashley arm moved with Sam, and her other wrapped around her back. Ashley maneuvered her legs to wrap around Sam's body. The kiss broke, only for a moment, to begin again. It began move aggressive. Sam began to moan with pleasure. This is what she wanted. Some primal instinct within her being fed and it drove her mad. Her arms began to feel the body of the woman she was about to claim as her own. Ashley's hands were in Sam's hair, pulling gently as she had handfuls. Sam broke the kiss and began to move down Ashley's neck. Ashley moaned in drunken pleasure. Sam sat up and took her top off. Ashley sat up and removed Sam's bra as she resumed kissing. Ashley grabbed a handful of Sam's exposed breast before moving her mouth down to Sam's other exposed n-

**Citadel, Office of Dr. Helga Gustafsson**

"COMMANDER! This is highly inappropriate! And again, you have no idea this happened! You weren't in the room!" Dr. Gustafsson shouted.

"Ah you're no fun doc. But they totally fucked, I know they did," Shepard chuckled.

The doctor scoffed.

"I believe our time is almost up Commander. Let's get to the real reason you are here. Your emotionally charged biotic episodes. Your biotic powers flare out of control if you have an overall highly emotional experience," The doctors said.

"This last one was different," Shepard said softly, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh? How so?" The doctor asked.

**Rannoch, previous solar day**

Tears rolled down Shepard's face. Her hands had a slight flicker of blue. Legion fell to it's knees, before falling forward. The light faded from it's forward light and it went dark. Shepard fell to her knees and softly began to cry. Biotics began to flare from her. She looked up. And gasped softly. Tali was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking out on the terrain. Shepard began to breathe a little easier. The biotics slowly faded. She wiped the tears. This moment wasn't about her. It was about loss. It was about gain. There was peace between the geth and the quarians. She would have massive support for the Crucible. And Tali would finally have a home. It was Tali's moment, and she saw that.

_One Hour Later_

Shepard, Garrus, and Tali sat on the ground, looking out on the terrain. Tali wasn't wearing her mask. The Normandy drop ship landed behind them.

"Stay here guys, I'll be right back," Shepard said moving towards the ship.

A moment later, she came back with two bottles and three glasses.

"Don't worry guys, this bottle is for you two," Shepard said pouring the drinks.

"To the quarian people finally returning the Rannoch," Shepard said raising her glass.

"To Tali," Garrus said raising his glass.

Tali smiled.

"To this moment," she said raising her glass. The three clanked glasses and downed them.

**Citadel, Office of Dr. Helga Gustafsson**

"What do you think was a factor in you being able to suppress?" Shepard said.

"I just realized in that moment what it all meant to Tali. Just before Legion died, she made perhaps the nicest comment a quarian had ever made to a geth. How she could finally build a home on this planet. How all quarians could. And suddenly, I didn't feel sad anymore. Sure, I mourn Legion, but it was Tali's moment. How could I take that from her?" Shepard said. 'Everyone just expects so much from me, and I only have to much to give. Half the time I want to just give up. Just find some planet and go to sleep. And when I wake up, this is all over. No one is depending on me to save all life, as we know it. And what comes after? What will be asked of me then?"

The doctor stared in shock. This was a breakthrough, but their time was up.

"I think the important thing to remember is that you can and have overcome at least one biotic episode. It can be done again. However out time is up just as we were getting to a bigger issue. I thank you for your honestly Commander, you can set a new appointment with my secretary," The doctor said standing up.

**Normandy, 5****th**** level**

"Commander Shepard is on her way back to the Normandy," EDI's voice said throughout the ship.

"Well I guess duty calls," Steve Cortez said.

"I'll see you around Steve," Sam said.

"Bye Sam," he replied.

Steve walked away and Sam saw Ashley walk behind some cargo crates. That was odd. What was she doing down here? And what was over there? Sam walked over to the boxes and found herself in a maze of cargo crates. She took a left and then a right. Dead end.

"Where did she go?" Sam thought to herself.

She began to turn around before she was forced against the wall. She put her hands up before seeing that it was Ashley Williams, having pinned her against the wall. Ashley's hand was around her neck. Not in a strangulation attempt, but so she could still breathe. In fact, Sam had enjoyed in quite a bit when Ashley had choked her before.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Ashley said.

"N-no," Sam replied.

A sinister smile came over Ashley's face.

"Good girl," Ashley said stroking Sam's cheek.

Sam quivered. This was driving her crazy. Ashley moved forward and began to kiss Sam, still gripping her neck. Ashley's other hand found it's way down into Sam's pants. Her fingers explored the way into Sam's panties and began to stroke her clit. Sam's hands flew into Ashley's hair. It caused Ashley to squeeze a little tighter around her throat. Sam moaned every few seconds as Ashley's hand moved inside her. Ashley was firmly in control. Even when Sam's tongue began to dominate Ashley's she squeezed just a little less, knowing that Sam craved it and depriving her of it only made her want it more.  
"Oh my god. Ashley. I'm- I'm-" Sam moaned. Ashley kissing her to silence her. The bay was massive and sound would travel. Just because they were out of view didn't mean they were alone. Sam came and her legs shook as she slumped down to the floor. Ashley leaned down and cupped Sam's cheek in her hand. Her thumb opened Sam's mouth and Ashley put the two fingers that were inside of her in her mouth. Sam licked them inside her mouth.

"Yeah, you're my dirty little girl aren't you," Ashley said removing her fingers and kissing Sam aggressively. Her mouth then when to Sam's ear.

"Starboard observation. Fifteen minutes. And that's an order, Specialist," Ashley said.

It made her quiver again. Ashley stood up and walked out of the maze and towards the elevator. Sam tried to compose herself. For someone who she perceived to be straight, she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to pleasuring other women. But she was also still secretive about everything. Sam stood up. Her panties were soaking. Luckily, you couldn't tell through her pants. The one thing that bothered Sam was that Ashley was still didn't want anyone to know about them. But she wanted this, so she would go along with it. For now.


	7. Sick and Tired

**Normandy**

Shepard walked down the deck of the Normandy, towards the star map. Traynor was not at her post. Probably just overslept. Shepard had read logs that Traynor was putting in fourteen-hour days, which was much more than what was expected or required of her. She had earned a good rest. Shepard yawned, entered the elevator and went to her quarters without setting a new destination, leaving the ship docked at the Citadel.

**Captain's Quarters**

Shepard entered and was surprise to find Liara sitting at her desk. When she noticed Shepard, Liara stood and face her.

"Shepard. It's good to see you," Liara said.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Shepard said approaching. They kissed.

"How was your time with the doctor," Liara asked.

Shepard walked over to the couch.

"Fine I suppose," Shepard said.

Liara also sat on the couch.

"Do you think it's helping?" Liara asked.

She began to slowly rub her hands together.

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well these sessions are you help you Shepard. To figure out what causes you to lose control," Liara said.

"What do you want me to say?" Shepard said.

"Shepard, it's not-" Liara began.

"That I had some fucking other worldly revelation about a time when I was a kid and about how my whole life has been leading up to this? " Shepard said.

"That's-" Liara protested.

"Or a revelation about how I'm not in control of my biotics and how I need a god damn implant drilled into my fucking skull to help me?" Shepard said, not moving or show any emotion behind her words.

"Shepard-" Liara said.

"You know what I did realize? I've kinda known it for a while. I'm tired. I'm tired of having every single, solitary living organism still alive counting on me. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of the never-ending march of war. I'm sick and tired of people begging me to help them, only for me to have something else take priority, and then we stop hearing their pleas, it's because they stop coming in," Shepard said, finally beginning to show signs of sadness and fatigue. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do, how to feel, how to handle my feelings."

"I'm just so tired," Shepard said.

She pulled her legs onto the couch and crawled into Liara's arms, resting her head on her chest.

"I'm just so tired . . ." Shepard whispered.

Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard, trying not to cry herself. Her one arm around Shepard's back, the other softly petting her hair. Liara leaned back into the couch. She never liked seeing Shepard vulnerable, but she had to be strong. Shepard was always strong for everyone else; it was almost unnatural seeing her like this. Liara knew she was the only one who saw Shepard in this state. However, what Liara didn't want to happen was for Shepard to fall asleep here. They had to at least set course for somewhere else first. Rest could come in route. The door opened. After a few moments, Patrick walked into view. Liara waved and held her one finger to her mouth, before returning to Shepard's head. Patrick climbed onto the couch and snuggled up to Liara on the other side.

"Oh no!," She thought.

Now she was about to have two sleeping people on here. Where was Specialist Traynor? She seemed to have a habit on walking into rooms at inopportune times.

**3****rd**** Floor, Same Time**

Sam slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. The pre-sleep orgasm helped. Wait. She noticed she wasn't in her cot. The bed was far too comfortable. She moved her hand ever so slightly and instantly felt another beneath her own. It was around her waist. In fact, she had a pair of arms around her waist. Sam peaked over her shoulder and saw. It all came back to her. She reported to Ashley 15 minutes after the ambush on the fifth floor. And sure enough, they had sex again. Great sex in fact. But so far that is all it had been. However they hadn't stayed together like this before. Sam didn't move. She enjoyed the warmth of Ashley's embrace under the blanket. She wiggled her way around so she was facing Ashley, who was still asleep. She looked peaceful, a complete contradiction to the animal she was in bed. Sam wanted this moment to go on forever. Ashley slowly began to open her eyes. Sam smiled, looking into the ever more appearing brown eyes of the woman she had been with.

"Good morning beautiful," Sam whispered softly.

Ashley gasped and jumped out of the bed, examining her nakedness. She then began to look for her clothes.

"What is it?" Sam said leaning up in bed.

Ashley quickly pulled up her panties and clipped her bra.

"Hello?" Sam said, now sitting up in the bed, her breasts exposed.

Ashley ran over to the door and opened her omni-tool. She looked at the screen, which showed the hallways right outside the door. It was vacant.

"Ok, no one is around, you have to go now, quickly," Ashley said as she rushed to gather up Sam's clothes.

"Haha, very funny," Sam said.

Ashley gathered up Sam's boots and rushed towards the bed.

"You can't be serious," Sam said as Ashley started to pull her out of the bed. "You must be joking."

But Ashley wasn't. When Sam was standing, Ashley tossed her clothes to her. Just as she struggled to catch them, Ashley was behind her, pushing her back to the door. Before Sam could protest again, she stopped feeling Ashley's hands on her back. She felt the whoosh of the door close behind her, and the lock turned red. She just stared at it for a moment.

"Did she," Sam said softly to herself.

She felt the sadness rush over her. While making sure no one was around, she found her way into the women's restroom. She entered one of the stalls and slowly began to change. When she buttoned her pants, the sadness overcame her. She sat on the toilet and began to softly sob into her hands.

**2****nd**** Floor, 30 minutes later**

Shepard, exited the elevator, set on charting a course for the ship to fly.

"Commander, you have a message from the asari councilor waiting for you," Sam said from her station.

"Thanks Sam," Shepard replied.

Shepard noticed that Sam's voice wasn't the same. There wasn't the normal cheeriness in her voice that brightened Shepard's day, even when the news was crap. It would have to wait though. Shepard thought about it, before forwarding the message to Liara.

**Citadel, Formerly Udina's Office**

Shepard and Liara entered the office to find it full of C-sec. They were still searching the office of Udina for any trace of Cerberus. The Councilor was instructing a turian office on which drives she wanted out of the computer.

"Commander Shepard, Thank you for coming. I see you brought a guest," the Councilor said.

Liara stepped forward.

"Well seeing as my fiancé is an asari, I figured she could help with any interspecies misunderstandings," Shepard said taking Liara's hand.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you find anything?"

"The council has ordered a full review into Donnel Udina's activities," the Councilor said.  
"We're still piecing together his coupe attempt. But that isn't why I asked you here."

She looked away for a moment before looking at Liara.

"The situation is growing urgent for our people," the Councilor said, before switching her gaze to include Shepard. "We're aware your Crucible is still missing a key component."

"The Catalyst," Liara said.

"Do you know something?" Shepard asked.

The three began to walk the extensive length of the office.

"Not exactly. But there is a . . . artifact on our homeworld, Thessia, known only to highest level of my government," the Councilor said as they reached the balcony.

Even though she wouldn't let on, Liara knew where this was going. Part in because it was on the planet she grew up on, and part because she was a very good information broker.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"With any luck, it's a means to help you locate the Catalyst," the Councilor said. "The artifact is kept in a temple located at these coordinates. I've ordered a scientific team to meet you there."

Shepard looked at the pad she had been handed, before handing it to Liara.

"It is you who will be helping us," the Councilor said.

"Why the sudden cooperation?" Liara asked.

"The Reapers' progress has changed everything. The Matriarch's are growing desperate. For the first time in our history, Thessia is vulnerable," the Councilor said.

Liara looked worried. Shepard recalled when she first saw the Reapers on Earth. She gave her future wife's hand a squeeze. The three began to walk.

"For all our intellect, we're outmatched by Reaper firepower," the Councilor said.

"I'll do what I can," Shepard said.

"Whether you know it or not, you've become the sol ray of hope in a very dark night," the Councilor said as the three stopped walking.

It was Liara who now gave Shepard's hand a squeeze. It was almost the same words that Shepard had said she was tired of being. The Councilor stepped forward and put her hand on Shepard's arm.

"May the goddess be with you," she said. "Both," she looked to Liara.

**Skies over Thessia, hours later**

Shepard couldn't help it, but Liara looked insanely cute. She was very giddy to be back on Thessia. If the asari ended up having clue that leads to the catalyst, then it would be a big win for the asari in the post-Reaper world. Liara was almost rocking back and forth with excitement. It was a stark contrast to Javik, who simply sat still with his prothean rifle across his lap. Shepard smiled looking at Liara.

"What?" Liara asked.

"You look cute when you are excited," Shepard said.

Liara blushed.  
"Is it excitement or nervousness?" Javik spoke, unmoving.

Shepard looked to him and Liara stopped moving.

"The Reapers will come here eventually. I hope it is not while we are here," Javik said.

**Thessia, Temple, Groundside**

"There's only one way this ends," Kai Leng said.

He rushed forward, striking the weapon down, out of Liara's hand. In the same motion, he spun around and tossed Liara, airborne, and sent her crashing into Javik. Shepard leapt over the barricade and tackled Leng to the ground before giving him a forearm to the face.

"You don't touch her you insect!" Shepard shouted.

Leng managed to get himself free and kicked Shepard back. She was right back up and charging at him. She charged a biotic punch. Leng simply held his hand out and Shepard's punch stopped as her arm extended fully. She couldn't connect with the punch.

Leng's free hand went to his earpiece.

"Target the supports," he said.

Just as the gunship came into view behind him, he dropped his shield and kicked Shepard in the chest. It sent her a few feet back and knocked her off her feet. The gunship began to fire a barrage of missiles. Shepard tried to rush back to the VI but it was too late. The first explosion took her back off her feet. The next sent her the other way. Leng simply walked forward as if nothing was happening around him, even as Shepard struggled on the rubble to his left.

"Cerberus thanks you for all of your hard work," he said not taking his eyes off of his prize.

Just as Shepard pulled herself over the ledge, she saw that the VI was gone and Leng was getting away! Then the ground gave way. Shepard had just enough time to grab the edge with her one hand. But she was slipping! At the last second, Liara came over the ledge and grabbed Shepard's arm.

"Shepard! Hang on!" Liara yelled.  
Liara pulled Shepard up just as Leng entered the gunship. Shepard ran after the ship, firing her pistol in some feeble attempt to try and prevent the impossible. She saw the Cerberus disappear into the sky, just as the first Reaper, began to lower itself.

"No. Goddess no," Liara said.

**Normandy, One Hour Later**

Word of the fall of Thessia spread quickly. Word of Commander Shepard's defeat at the hands of Cerberus spread even quicker. Shepard's call to the Councilor was gut wrenching. It broke the poor woman, who had no idea what was happening on her homeworld. Thessia had gone dark. It also broke Liara, who had been sobbing into Shepard's shoulder for the past half hour. They lay on the couch in Liara's office. Shepard's back was on leaning against the arm. She knew that there would be time to mourn, but she didn't want rush Liara or dictate how she should grieve.

"Liara?" Shepard softly whispered.

There was no response.

"Liara?" she asked only raising her voice slightly.

Still nothing.

Shepard managed to gently free herself and carried the sleeping Liara over to the bed. Using biotics, Shepard moved the blanket back before placing Liara on the bed and covering her in the blanket. Using her hands, she pulled the blanket up, stopping just short of Liara's shoulders. Shepard leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"I know what you're feeling. I'm so sorry. But we have to catch him. Time is running out. I love you. I'll be back," Shepard whispered.

Shepard turned and left the room.

**Normandy CIC**

Shepard entered the CIC to see Traynor, EDI, Vega, and Ashley standing at the console. She noticed that there was a good deal of space between Sam and Ashley.

"Keeping it on the DL eh girls?" Shepard thought to herself.

"Asari forces are in full retreat. It is no longer safe for us to remain in this system," EDI said stepping up as Shepard stepped down the short steps.

"Get us out of here," Shepard replied.

Shepard took a few steps and leaned on the console. Everyone was looking at console.

"I can't help but feel this is my fault," Shepard began.

Everyone looked toward here, a few mouths slightly a jaw.

"I should have known that the Citadel coupe wouldn't be the end. That sooner or later these Cerberus twats would try something again. Especially with that piece of shit Leng. This one is on me. It's my job to be prepared – no matter what. And now Thessia is lost, as is the data on the Catalyst," Shepard finished.

Shepard slammed her fist on the console, causing Traynor to flinch.

"I'm sick of these Cerberus fucks beating us to the punch," she said.

"Let's kick'em in the balls first for a change," Vega said stepping up.

Shepard pushed a button on the console and the image in the console went away.

"I'm with James. Anyone know where they're hiding?" Shepard asked.

There was silence.

"Anyone?" Shepard asked again.

EDI looked at Sam.

"Um . . . well there is something," Sam spoke up.

"Let's hear it Traynor," Shepard said crossing her arms.

She stepped over to the console, which was closer to Ashley and began typing. Ashley took two steps towards Vega. Sam frowned slightly. Shepard squinted at her briefly.

"I was able to track Kai Leng's shuttle through the relay and extrapolate his destination," Sam said.

A bright ball appears on the console and began to connect to different systems.

"But . . . the signal disappears in the Iera system," Traynor finished.

"Naturally," Shepard said sarcastically leaning on the console.

"It's not just gone, though. The signal is being actively blocked," Sam said.

"How?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is interfering with all signal activity in that region in space," Traynor said returning where she was next to EDI.

"Commander, the Iera system is home to Sanctuary, and little else. Sanctuary is a supposed safe haven for war refugees," EDI said.

After a moment of thought, Shepard looked at Sam.

"You think it's worth checking out Traynor?" Shepard asked.

Everyone looked to Sam. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw that even Ashley was looking at her. She took advantage of the opportunity.

"Yes _ma'am_, I do," Traynor said standing upright.

Sam noticed Ashley taking a deep breath. That got under her skin. That should teach her to trying sweep me under the carpet.

"If Specialist Traynor hadn't examined the data so astutely, the interference would've have been undetectable," EDI said.

Sam smiled. Double whammy.

Shepard pushed herself off of the console.

"Nice work Traynor. You've given us a shot. Now let's make sure we don't waste it," Shepard said as she began to walk around the console.

And there was the trifecta. Ashley was visibly upset now.

"I was stationed on Horizon in the Iera system. You were the only Cerberus presence while I was there. I don't think it's worth looking at. The signal blockage is probably just trying to protect the refugees from the Reapers" Ashley said.

"Now trying to discredit my hard work?! The nerve!" Sam thought.

"I trust Specialist Traynor's work. If you don't Ashley, you don't have to come," Shepard said.

"And a home run. Wow. How could this get better?" Sam thought.

"We've come too far to let Cerberus stop us," Shepard said leaning on the console between the two Sam and Ashley. She could feel the tension in the air around Ashley and putting herself between the two seemed like a good idea.

"I want that Prothean data. I wan the Catalyst. No excuses. Dismissed."

Vega was first out the door as Patrick came into the room and ran to Shepard.

"Hey buddy!" Shepard said picking him up and spinning him in the air.

Shepard and EDI left. Sam was walking to leave behind them when the door closed. As she turned she was slammed into the wall. Ashley had her forearm against Sam's chest. Sam had her arms up.

"You don't call anyone ma'am but me. Understood," Ashley whispered to her pointing a finger on her free hand. Ashley pushed her lips against Sam, put Sam pushed back.

"No," Sam said.

Ashley looked shocked.

"What did you just-" Ashley said as her hand went toward Sam's throat.

Sam pushed back again and after a brief struggle, Sam had her one arm up, Ashley pushing her arm against it. Sam hold Ashley's wrist in her other hand, but Ashley still struggled to get free.

"No! You don't get to do this to me. I'm not your fuck toy! I have feelings you know!" Sam said.

"Keep your voice down!" Ashley grunted through her teeth.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?! Then why even bother?" Sam asked.

"What am I supposed to tell my mom? My sisters?" Ashley said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Sam near shouted.

She pushed Ashley back and ran through the door, crying. Ashley took a few breaths.

"God damn it," she said shaking her head.

**Liara's Office**

Shepard walked into the room with Patrick in her arms. She was that Liara was still on the bed, but now awake. Spread among the bedspread was several data pads. Shepard could see from the doorway that she had been crying. She put Patrick down and knelt down to him.

"Hey buddy, want to hear a story?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Go on and ask Garrus about the time I saved him on Omega from three different outlaw space gangs," Shepard said.

"Oh wow! Neat!," he said before leaving.

She slowly approached the bed. More obvious now were the tears in Liara's eyes.

"How did this happen Shepard?" Liara asked. "My entire civilization, the asari's history . . . the Protheans made it a lie all along. And I abandon my people to hunt for the Catalyst!"

"You'd never do that," Shepard waved dismissingly.

"They're dying by the millions!" Liara shouted. "I told those people on Thessia we'd save them! How many asari died because I demanded their help-"

"None," Shepard said slapping her hand down on the bed.

"Shepard, that isn't true," Liara protested looking up.

"You've been warning your people for four years. There's not a fucking thing you should feel guilty about," Shepard retorted as she walked over to Liara's main console. "If we move fast enough, they'll have a chance to survive this, to start again," she said as began to type. "We lost Thessia, but we haven't lost the asari yet," she finished looking over at Liara.

Liara stood up and walked over to the console.

"Helping the refugees . . . that's something I can do. It's something I owe them," she said stepping up to the console as Shepard stepped back.

"I knew you'd think of something," Shepard smirked.

"I still need some time, Shepard, but thank you," Liara said.

Shepard reached her arm out and placed her hand on Liara's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know. Whenever you're ready, I'm here," Shepard said.

Liara put her one hand to cover Shepard's fingers and gave them a light squeeze. She then kissed the back of Shepard's hand. Shepard retracted her hand and left the room.

**Normandy, 3****rd**** floor, hours later**

Dr. Chakwas typed away at her console. Shepard and company had begun their mission on Sanctuary, so she would have time to get work done before they came back. But when natures calls, it took priority. After taking care of business, she was washing her hands when she thought she heard a sniffle. She turned off the faucet and remained still. She heard someone trying to cry quietly, but it was difficult for them to contain it. She dried her hands and slowly began to walk to the stall the sounds were coming from.

"Is everything alright in there?" the doctor asked.

The sounds ceased.

"I'm not going to go away until I know you are alright," the doctor said to the bare door of the stall crossing her arms.

There was another moment of silence before the doctor heard a sniffle again before she heard the stall unlock. Slowly the door began to creak open. Dr. Chakwas stood still, not wanting to risk the person closing it again. Finally, she could see enough of the individual to tell who it was.

"Samantha?" the doctor asked lowering her hands to her side.

"I'm fine," Sam managed to squeak out.

The doctor could see that was a lie. The obvious wetness beneath her eyes was a dead give away. Her face was becoming only sadder. Her lips began to quiver. The doctor took a small step forward with open arms and Sam rushed forward, burrowing her head and resumed sobbing.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I've got you," the doctor said.

The doctor let Sam cry for a bit, rubbing and patting her back.

"Let's go to my office to talk," the doctor said.

The pair made their way to her office. Dr. Chakwas helped Sam over to the chair opposite her desk before closing the blinds to the windows and locking the door. She walked around her desk and handed Sam the box of tissues.

"Thanks," Sam said drying her eyes.

The doctor sat in her chair.

"What's wrong Samantha?" she asked.

Sam didn't respond.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what had you hiding in the bathroom to cry alone," she poked further.

"I . . I can't tell you," Sam said.

"The only people who will know about this are you and I. Doctor-patient confidentiality," the doctor promised.

Sam sniffled a few times.

"It's . . . it's . . Ashley," Sam finally said.

"Lieutenant-Commander Williams? What did she do?" the doctor asked.

Sam looked to the ground and closed her eyes. New tears began to fall down old trails.

"I . . " Sam tried to say.

Dr. Chakwas moved her chair around the desk and sat next to Sam. She took her one hand.

"It's alright," Dr. Chakwas said in a soft voice.

"She only wants to use me . . . for sex," Sam said.

"You've been together?"

"She kicked me out when she woke up and tried to pretend like nothing happened. Then after the meeting she tried to again," Sam uttered as she began to sob into her hands.

"I'm so sorry Samantha. That's awful behavior on her part to treat you like that. I wasn't aware she was interested in women," the Doctor said.

Sam managed to temporarily stop crying and still looked at the ground.

"She's still in the closet. She said she couldn't tell her family," Sam said. "But I care for her."

"Care?" the doctor asked.

"I don't just fancy her, I've actually come to care about her. I get worried every time she is on the ground, in a firefight. But she doesn't for me, that much is obvious," Sam said as she tried to withhold the next round of tears.

"I have an idea," the doctor said.

Sam looked up.

"Huh?" Sam said puzzled.

"Leave it to me dear," Dr. Chakwas said.

"Wait, no. You can't tell her-" Sam started to protest.

"Don't worry, she won't know anything about our conversation or that I know anything," the doctor said.

**Normandy Shuttle, Same Time**

"Groundside in two minutes Commander," Cortez said from the cockpit.

"Copy that," Shepard said. "So Vega, I saw you were approved for the N7 program."

"Yeah Lola, I guess a certain recommendation went a long way," he replied.

Shepard smirked. She looked over at Ashley, who was staring at the ground. Shepard's glance caused Vega to do the same.

"How about you Ash? Ever get offer N7?" Vega asked.

Ashley slight shook her head as if she just came too and looked at them.

"I did but I turned it down. I was happy in unit, we saw decent action, and then one day Shepard saved my ass and it all changed," she replied.

"Forever robbing you of a husband and domestic life in a quest across galaxy to save everything," Shepard joked.

"That'll be the day, a man lands me," Ashley replied.

Shepard's eyes widened and she chuckled.

"Woah, you play for the other team?" Vega questioned.

"No! That's not what I meant," Ashley said putting her arms up. "All I meant was it I'll be the one who lands my future husband."

"Sureee," Shepard teased.

"Shepard." Ashley snapped.

"I kid, I kid, don't get all defensive Ash," Shepard said.

"Ma'am, I'm picking up a signal from the facility. It's weak, but I'll try to boost it," Cortez said from the cockpit.

"This is Oriana Lawson. Stay away from Sanctuary. It's not what it seems. Please, you must listen to me! They're using . . .," the signal said before being lost.

"Oriana? That's Miranda's sister. If she's here, Miranda can't be far away" Shepard said.

"Whose Miranda?" James asked.

"Miranda Lawson, she helped me stop the Collectors," Shepard said.

"That's our link to Cerberus," Ashley said.

"Approaching the LZ," Cortex said. "Seeing some damage, Commander, but no activity."

Shepard stood in front of the door, with Ashley and James standing behind her.

"Cerberus does not get the jump on us this time!" Shepard said.

"Yes ma'am!" Vega said.

Shepard pulled out her pistol and armed it.

"One last thing. When we find Kai Leng, I'm the one who kills him."

The shuttle door opened.

**Normandy, 3****rd**** Floor Hours Later**

The mission on Sanctuary had been a success. Ashley was fairly pleased with the amount of Cerberus casualties she was responsible for. But all of those poor people they tricked. The thought was interrupted when she thought she heard her name.

"Ashley!" the voice said again.

She turned around to see Dr. Chakwas approaching her.

"Oh hi doc. Sorry, guess I didn't hear you," Ashley said.

"Quite all right. I'm here to see you to your post operation examination," the doctor said.

"Can it wait?" Ashley asked. "I'm kinda tired and wanted to catch up on some sleep."

"It will take a moment. Then you can get your sleep," the doctor said taking her arm.

The pair walked past the common area, where Miranda Lawson, Oriana Lawson, Garrus, Tali and a few crewmembers chatted. Once in the medical bay, Ashley sat on the examining table.  
"We'll start with the standard. Any hard bumps or heavy hits on the last mission?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Ashley replied.

"When I held your arm, I thought I felt something out of place. I'm just going to give it a quick scan," the doctor replied tapping a few keys on her pad.

"Huh? I'm fine doc, there isn't anything wrong with my arm," Ashley said waving it in the arm.

The doctor pulled around the equipment.

"Oh it will be quick. I'm sure it's nothing but just to be on the safe side," the doctor said, prepping the tool.

Ashley sighed. There was no point in arguing. She rolled up her sleeve and put her arm in place.

The doctor tapped the machine and the scan began.

"So how have you been otherwise?" the doctor asked.

"Oh you know. Same shit different day," Ashley replied.

"No extra stress?" the doctor asked.  
"What do you mean?" Ashley returned the question.

"Being a spectre and all," the doctor said.

"Oh," Ashley replied.

"You're turning into Commander Shepard. All you need is your own Normandy," the doctor joked.

Ashley smirked.

"Well and a wife," the doctor said turning around to look at her computer.

Ashley's head shot up. She now knew what the doctor meant but the phrasing threw her off for a moment.

"Speaking of significant others, is there a new man that has caught your lately?" the doctor inquired.

"What?" Ashley said raising her voice slightly.

"Well if you have found someone they I'd have to do STD testing, because I'm sure you are already active," the doctor said.

"I'm too busy for that doc," Ashley said lowering her arm.

"Ah it appears that I was mistaken. Your arm is fine," the doctor said.

Ashley was beginning to feel like something was up here. This wasn't just a normal post op check up. The doctor was up to something.

"Is this all doc?" Ashley asked.  
"Almost done Miss Williams. Now then, how is your family?" the doctor asked.

"Still mourning my brother in law," Ashley said. "My families traditions are a little out dated so it will be a while before she can date again. It was tough enough for her to get my family to accept him, being another Alliance solider and given my family's history."

The doctor turned around and looked at her. "What do you mean by outdated?"

"There's this expectation of what our lives are to be as Williams women," Ashley started. "To have kids, keep line going so that one day a child will come along that will redeem the family name. No matter what we accomplish before then doesn't matter. Anything other than that is unacceptable."

Ashley lowered her head and began to fight off crying. She tried to hide her face with part of her hand by putting her thumb and pointer finger at her temples.

"Ashley," the doctor said softly.

She stood up and walked around the table, sitting in the chair next to her, the doctor reached out.

"You and you alone control your destiny. It doesn't matter what anyone expects of you, it's your life to live. This is your journey, you decide what happens," Chakwas said.

"They are my family doc," Ashley said standing up. "No matter how I feel, I can't lose them."

Ashley turned and left the room, leaving Chakwas stunned.

**Later**

Patrick was walking along the corridor of the 3rd floor. To the right of him was a door he hadn't been through before. The door in front of him leads to where Ashley Williams was normally found. He thought about what his mom said about being in places he wasn't supposed to be. The forward door was locked. However the one to the right was green. He opened the door and entered. The rooms sole occupant, Samantha Traynor, stood up from her cot at the sight of a new person entering the room.

"Oh! Hello Patrick,' Sam said as she sniffled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He could see that just below her eyes were wet. She had been crying.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just . . ," she began.

Despite trying to come up with something to tell him, her mind wandered to the true source of her sadness., which began to overcome her.

Patrick stepped forward and gave Sam a hug. Sam took a knee and returned the hug as she once again began to cry.

**10 minutes later**

Liara was typing away at her console when Patrick entered the room.

"Hello Patrick, it's good to see you," Liara said turning her chair to face him.

"Mom is sleeping," he replied.

"I'm sure she's quite tired," Liara said.

"But she didn't take her armor off," Patrick said.

"What?" Liara asked puzzled.

**Captains Quarters**

Liara entered the room and she could see Shepard face down on the bed, her black armor matching the sheets. She approached the bed and lightly shook Shepard's shoulder.

"Shepard, are you asleep?" she whispered.

Shepard's head slowly rose and Liara saw the heavy bags under her eyes.

"Shepard, you need to take your armor off before you sleep," Liara said.

Shepard's head hit the pillow again and she was back asleep.

Liara sighed and opened her omni-tool.

"EDI," she spoke into it. "Get me a line with Admiral Anderson."

**AUTHORS NOTES: Thank you for the kind review! I appreciate it! I have rest of the story already played out in my head, just a matter of writing it all out now. I know Patrick didn't really have a big role in this chapter but I plan on having him be more active in the next. And wow! Up to 20 favorites and 26 follows! Thank all you wonderful people! :D **


	8. Vacation

**Citadel**

Shepard slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't gotten this much rest in a long time. The bed was so comfy underneath her and the pillows were super soft. In fact, they were much too comfortable to her bed in her quarters. As her vision came back to her she pushed herself up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Where is this?" she said to herself.

The door opened and Liara was standing in the doorway. Patrick came running in behind her as she entered the room. Shepard pushed back the blanket and moved her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hi mom!" Patrick said jumping up and hugging her.  
"Good to see your awake Shepard, I hope you slept well," Liara said.

"Where are we?" Shepard asked putting Patrick on the bed beside her.

"The Citadel," Liara began as she sat next to Shepard on the bed. "This apartment belonged to Admiral Anderson. He's given it to you."

"Why did he do that? This seems like it should be the least of his problems," Shepard said.

"Yes, but you need a break Shepard. You were sleeping in your armor. I could see it in your face. You need to rest. Just for a few days," Liara said.

"Please mom. This place is really cool!" Patrick added in.

Shepard smiled.

"With all the forces you've rallied for the war effort, you can afford a few days resting," Liara said.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Shepard said.

"Yay!" Patrick exclaimed.

Liara sighed in relief. "It's a good thing too. Admiral Hackett has ordered you to take some down time. Take your time getting up Shepard, I'll see if there's something to eat downstairs."

Liara left the room.

"This place is really that cool huh?" Shepard said.

"Yeah! There's a huge TV and a tiny pool in the bathroom downstairs!" Patrick exclaimed.

"A pool huh?" Shepard said.

"Yeah, it even shoots out these bubbles near the seats," Patrick replied.

"I think that's a hot tub buddy," Shepard laughed.

"Oh," he replied.

"Don't worry you'll get to take a dip," Shepard said.

Patrick smiled. "Oh yeah! There's also this arcade really close!"

"Is it a big place?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, I even saw they had a second floor! Can we go mom? Please?" Patrick exclaimed.

"Sure thing kiddo. I wonder if they have Kepesh-Yakshi. Sam mentioned that she was practicing for a tournament," Shepard said.

At the mention of Samantha, Patrick looked to the ground.

Shepard placed him next to her on the bed.

"I though you and Sam were friends?" Shepard asked.

Patrick remained silent.

"Did something happen?" Shepard asked.

Patrick was still silent, not taking his gaze off the floor.

"It's ok," Shepard said putting her hand on his back. "I promise no one will get in trouble."  
Patrick slowly looked up to his mother.

"Well, I heard someone crying and when I went in the room it was Sam," he said.

"She was crying?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah. I remembered how when you hugged Liara is got her to stop crying so I gave her a hug, but she kept crying," Patrick finished.

"Uh-huh," Shepard said. "You did the right thing little man. I'm proud of you," Shepard said ruffling his hair.

Patrick smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Let's go see if Liara has found anything to eat yet," Shepard said standing up off the bed.

**Apartment, one hour later**

Ashley entered the apartment and looked around in awe.

"Wow. Anderson has good taste," she said to herself.

"You should see the hot tub," Shepard said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Skipper," Ashley said greeting Shepard. "I thought Liara and Patrick would be here."

"Liara took him to the arcade, I wanted to chat with you first before I caught up with them," Shepard replied.

The pair moved into the living room and sat on the large couch.

"If Anderson thinks he's getting this place back after the war, he's got another thing coming," Shepard joked.

"I gotta say I'm digging this place Shepard," Ashley said looking around. "You should throw a party."

"Maybe I will," Shepard said pondering at the idea. "But thinking how crazy a party we could have here isn't why I asked you here," Shepard said.

"What's up?" Ashley said turning her body to face Shepard.

"Well it's two things actually," Shepard began. "First off, I want you to be there when Liara and I get married. Garrus and Tali will be there too. It's gonna be a small thing."

"Of course I'll be there Shepard. I'm honored," Ashley said.

"Great. That's fantastic. Thank you Ashley," Shepard said.

"What's the other thing?" Ashley said.

Shepard stayed silent, not breaking eye contact.

"Commander?" Ashley said.

Shepard took a deep breath. This was going to be rough.

"I know about you and Specialist Traynor," Shepard said.

Ashley remained still. Not moving, not giving away an indication that Shepard was right.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ashley replied in a calm voice.

"Ashley, it's ok," Shepard said putting her hands up.

"I think we are done here," Ashley said standing up.

She began to walk towards the door, Shepard close behind. Shepard used her omni-tool to lock the door just before Ashley left. Ashley turned around with a scowl on her face. Shepard returned the look.

"You may not want to listen but you will hear what I have to say. Then you can go," Shepard began.

Ashley folded her arms, still cross.

"First off, all I had was speculation, but given your demeanor, you confirmed my suspicions, so don't go thinking she told me. Second she is a nice, kind, intelligent woman who cares about you. You may not want to see that but she is. And you _have_ hurt her. For god sakes, Patrick found her crying in her spare time. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, but you have to either treat her right, or set things straight."

"You have NO idea-" Ashley started.

"No I do Ash, I really do. Is it your family? How do you think my family, outside of my mom, reacted when they found out I was dating a non-human? There are some of them that still won't even acknowledge me to this day regardless of what I do saving the galaxy. But you know what, I take solace in the fact that when we are all on the Normandy, we ARE a family. Garrus, Tali, Joker, me, you, Liara, all of us. Ashley, I see you as my sister. I would take a bullet for you without a second thought. I care about you and want you to be happy but. If people don't want to be a part of your life for the way you want to live it, then they aren't worth your time," Shepard finished.

There was a silence; the two women still not breaking eye contact.

"Are we done here?" Ashley finally spoke up.

Shepard pushed a button on her omni-tool and the door opened. Ashley immediately turned around and left the room.

Shepard sighed and rubbed her head.

**Castle Arcade, 30 minutes later**

The prize dropped from the claw and the buzzer signifying a win went off.

"How did you do that mom?!" Patrick said in amazement as he collected the prize.

"All skill," Shepard boasted.

"Oh really?" Liara said.

Shepard put her arm around Liara's waste and pulled her a little closer.

"Well maybe a little luck," Shepard said.

The pair chuckled and kissed. Shepard's omni-tool glowed. She checked the message.

"Hey Shepard, I've got a few things I wanted to go over with you. With the Normandy in dry dock, I figured we could meet up at that Ryuusei sushi place down in the Wards. I hear it's the best! Joker," the letter read.

"Duty calls," Shepard said.

"Do we have to leave?" Patrick asked.

"How about we play a few more games, and then I'll take you back to the apartment," Liara said.

"Yay!" Patrick said running off to the next game.

"Thanks love," Shepard said kissing her one more time before starting to walk away. "I'll grab you some leftovers!"

**Normandy, Same Time**

Sam slowly walked down the corridor. Most of the staff was off the ship, enjoying their shore leave. She was still sad. It had been days since she had spoke to Dr. Chakwas and nothing had changed. But the doctor had kept her word. If Ashley did find out they talked, then she surely would have confronted Sam by now. But she still hadn't seen Ashley since their fight. She sighed as she slowly rubbed her arm. The elevator door opening surprised her. Joker exited; he was alone.

"Oh hey Traynor," Joker said.

"Hello," Sam said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been better," she replied.  
"Anything I can do to help?" Joker said.

"No, but thanks. It's something I don't think is going to change. It's just. . someone making my life difficult is all," she replied.

"Is it someone on the ship?" Joker asked.

"No, no one here but . . I'd rather just not talk about it," Sam said turning around.

Joker briefly reached his hand out but retracted when she turned.

"Okay. I understand," Joker said.

He took two steps away, but turned around.

"When people gave me crap about my Vrolik growing up, I found out the best way to deal with it, is to stand up to them. Not in a violent way, but to kind of put them in their place and let them know that you are stronger then they are. Then you prove it with what you do in life. That's the kicker. You get to rub your success in their face. I became a Flight Lieutenant and none of my torments came even come close to touching that," Joker said.

Sam didn't say anything.

"Once you let them know that you hold the power, you can begin to move on," Joker said.

"Thanks Joker," Sam said.

"I'll catch you later. Shepard said she wants to meet me to discuss something," Joker said.

**Ryuusei Sushi Restaurant**

After dodging lots of time consuming traffic, Shepard finally arrived at the restaurant. Shepard's relief turned to more frustration as she saw the massive line. And Joker wasn't in it. That meant that they didn't have a table yet.

"What else could go wrong?" Shepard asked herself.

The host, however, spotted Shepard and motioned for her to come down. Shepard walked down the steps parallel to the line as everyone in line looked at her as they as she passed.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. Your table is ready," he said.

Over his shoulder, Shepard could see Joker flagging her down. She walked across the glass floor, the fish swimming underneath, until she reached the table.

"Hey, Shepard. Not bad, huh?" This sushi place is serious. Like "French guy at the door" serious," Joker said. "Only had to save the galaxy twice to get a table here. You see the line outside?"

"I guess that's how you, Sam, and Patrick got a table a few weeks ago?" Shepard joked.

Joker laughed as Shepard looked over towards the line again. A woman was trying to flag someone down, but the host was attempting to block her.

"Only this time, I'm here, drink in hand. Best pilot in the universe and a rock star," Joker said.

"Any news from the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

Joker thought about relaying his conversation with Specialist Traynor, but she claimed her issue was off-ship, and he thought that should be private for her to fix.

"Ah, you know. Maintenance stuff. It's hard knowing a bunch of strangers are poking around in my ship. I mean . . your ship," Joker said.

"Let someone else do the work for once," Shepard said. "Hackett's orders. You're on shore leave."

"Yeah, whether we like it or not," Joker said.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Shepard said taking a ship of her cocktail.

"I may need a drink that comes with an umbrella," Joker . . . joked.

"I'm the first human Spectre, I'll get you two umbrellas," Shepard said.

The two friends shared a laugh.

"Awesome use of power boss," Joker said. "So . . . Commander, your email said it was important. What's up?"

Shepard was mid-sip. She finished it and lowered her glass slightly.

"My email? I'm here because I got a message from you," Shepard said giving Joker a confused look.

"The hell? I didn't send anything . . . " Joker said.

"Commander!" A voice said from across the restaurant.

"Already I don't like this development," Shepard said still looking at Joker. She threw back the rest of her drink, putting the cup back on the table before turning to face the noise.

"Excuse me. Sorry, Alliance business," the woman in Alliance Blues said weaving through the crowd and bumping into people. "Commander! This is urgent!"

"Oh, come one. We hadn't even gotten the appetizers yet!" Joker complained.

"Commander Shepard. I'm Staff Analyst Maya Brooks. Alliance –excuse me—Alliance Intelligence. There are people trying to kill you," the woman said

Shepard and Joker looked at each other for a moment before they burst out into laughter.

"Yeah . . . I think she's aware of that." Joker said.

"No!" Brooks protested. "I don't meant Cerberus and the Reapers! I mean other people! New people! They're . . It's . . Someone is hacking your account. Comm channels, personal records . . They're targeting you, specifically."

"Targeting me? What do they want?" Shepard asked.

"The intel isn't definitive yet. Last time I guessed without definitive intel, we almost landed troops on a gas giant. Which is bad," Brooks said.

Joker couldn't help but snicker.

"Hang on, Brooks. Take a breath," Shepard said.

She took said breath.

"From the top. What do you know?" Shepard said.

As Brooks began, mercenaries began to enter the restaurant.

**Normandy**

Ashley sat on the couch in the Starboard Observation; Shepard's words still running through her head. She stared at the photo in her hand. In the photo, Ashley was with her mom and sisters. It was taken the day Ashley graduated from the Alliance academy.

"_I still don't see why you are doing this. You'll never land a husband running around playing solider," Ashley's mother said._

"_Mom, landing a husband is no where near the top of my priority list," Ashley retorted._

"_Well it should be," the mother replied turning her nose up at the conversation._

That was all her mother could think of for her future. A husband and having children. From the moment she turned eighteen, her mother tried time and time again to present "suitable" young men to her but each time Ashley turned them down without thought. She wanted to choose her partner on her own terms, one who she wanted to be with. She hadn't spent anytime outside of sex with Specialist Traynor, what if she _did _give her a shot and get to know her. Ashley wanted to be happy and she was going to reclaim it. She stood, tossed the photo to the couch and began to walk towards the door. When she reached it, it opened, and Lieutenant Vega was standing there.

"Oh there you are. We gotta go, Lola needs our help," he said.

"Huh?" Ashley replied. She couldn't keep track of the nicknames that he gave everyone.

"The Commander and Joker got ambushed out in public. Everyone is getting in the shuttle to head over and help out," Vega said.

"Oh no," Ashley thought.

Her happiness would have to wait. Duty calls.

**Citadel Wards**

Shepard reloaded her pistol and put the spare grenades in her pockets. She could hear the mercs from the other side of the boxes.

"All I wanted was a nice quiet shore leave," Shepard said softly to herself. "To spent some time with my fiancé and my son away from the hell that is my life."

She slowly, still crouched, slipped from cover and approached the closest merc. She put her pistol away before snapping the neck of the merc. Using his body as a shield, she whipped out the pistol again and shot the merc on the opposite side of the market through the head.

"But nooooo," Shepard said as the merc in front of her fell to the ground dead.

She noticed a third merc at the far end of the room. She put her body on the floor and began to crawl towards the last one.

"I'm here crawling through the fucking wards, killing assholes who are trying to kill me, and I haven't the slightest clue who these fuckers are or why!" She said to herself. She reached the last merc, stood up, and shot him through the back of the head.

"Shepard can you hear me? Are you alright?" Liara's voice filled Shepard earpiece; her voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Might need a little back up," Shepard replied.

"Thank the goddess. Joker explained what happened. I'm on foot, but should reach you soon," Liara said.

"Excuse me, who is this? You're on an unsecured channel, and you're putting Commander Shepard in danger!" Brooks voice rang in.

"In danger? Who is this?" Liara asked.

"Babe, Joker mentioned Staff Analyst Brooks, yes? That's her," Shepard said. "Brooks, that's my fiancé on the other end. Everybody place nice."

Shepard continued down the corridor, trying to find her way out.

**Apartment, Later**

Shepard walked back into the apartment with a scowl on her face, Wrex and Garrus beside her and Brooks in tow.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Wrex said.

"I didn't recognize those mercs. Heavily armed and using C-Sec shuttles?" Garrus said.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before," Shepard added.

"I can't believe you survived all that. They had guns! And grenades! And those drone things!" Brooks exclaimed.

"It's all right," Shepard said pulling up her omni tool. "I'm calling Commander Bailey, see what's going on with C-Sec," Shepard said.

"Okay, that sounds . . . wait!" Brooks exclaimed. "Wouldn't that just make whoever you contact a target, too?"

Shepard away her omni-tool as Liara came into the room and rushed over to her. The pair kissed.

"I'm glad your safe," Liara said. "But she's right. Until we know more it's a huge risk."

"Okay," Shepard said. "For now, we run this ourselves."

"Right. Ourselves. On our own. Outside the law. Okay," Brooks said.

"Brooks it's okay," Shepard said. "I know this is a lot to deal with."

"I got shot! I've got medi-gel, but still, I took a desk job explicitly not to get shot! And you killed a hundred guys with just a pistol!" Brooks said.

Garrus smirked.

"Well, yes, that did happen," Shepard said.

"Show off," Garrus and Wrex said simultaneously.

"I mean, who does that? Well, you, I guess. But besides you?" Brooks said before looking over at Garrus and Wrex. "Well I suppose you two also. They say medi-gel might make me jumpy. Do I seem jumpy?"

Garrus and Wrex looked at each other. Garrus just shrugged.

"How did you get mixed up in this?" Shepard said.

"I monitor data for Alliance Intel to prevent fraud and hacking of officer IDs," Brooks said. "Like someone using an admiral's pass to get into a nightclub on the Citadel when that admiral is fighting on Tuchanka? I wrote a tracking program. It's really neat. I named it "Mr. Biscuits" after my cat."

"Brooks," Shepard interrupted.

"Right, sorry! Anyway, Mr. Bis . . . my program detected a breach in your classified files. Soon, everything we had on you was comprised: personnel files, mission reports, everything."

"Since when does hacking personnel records involve heavy-weapon fire?" Wrex asked.

"Think of what criminals could do if they had Shepard's military access codes. Or Spectre codes even!" Brooks said.

"Explains why they need you dead, Shepard. Nothing to stop them until the damage is done," Wrex said.

"Okay, let's figure out who they are and shut them down," Shepard said. "Ideas?"

"Maybe. That pistol you picked up . . ." Liara said.

Shepard pulled out the weapon and examined it.

"For such a tiny thing, it packs a punch. Never seen anything like it before," Wrex said.

"Nor have I," Liara said. "Let me see if I can dig something up."

"Well you can try, but I should warn you, I haven't found anything yet, and I've been digging pretty deep," Brooks said.

"I'm sure you have," Liara said. "Glyph?"

The small blue bot appeared out of thing air.

"Collating relevant intel for review, Dr. T'Soni," the bot said.

"Thanks," Shepard said.

"All right, Liara's on point. What about the rest of the crew?" Wrex asked.

"Yeah, what about those slackers?" Joker said entering the room.

"Joker, you've been busy," Shepard said approaching her pilot.

"I found some folk that actually like being shot at," Joker replied.

Behind him, EDI, Tali, Ashley and Vega entered the room.

"Permission to come aboard Shepard?" EDI asked.

The Commander smiled.

_Minutes Later_

The group was around the table discussing the upcoming casino operation. Ashley's mind was elsewhere. She wanted to talk to Samantha and try to apologize for treating her awfully. Ashley knew she was still on the Normandy. She was one of the few that hadn't disembarked the ship since shore leave began.

"I still think a small squad is a mistake. Everyone know that I don't travel without my friends far behind. It would make sense for me to show up with a couple of people. Plus, more people will have their security more spread out, making Staff Analyst Brooks job easier," Shepard's voice broke Ashley's train of thought.

"Well who gets to grace the red carpet with you Commander? Garrus asked.

"Well Liara obviously," Shepard began. "You and Tali as well. You two have been by my side no matter what. Makes sense to have you two. Also I think Lieutenant Vega."

"At least she didn't say me," Ashley thought to herself.

"And finally, Ashley," Shepard said.

"Huh?" Ashley said puzzled.

"If that's settled, it looked like there's one last hurdle to get us inside," Liara replied.

"Which is?" Shepard asked.

"Black tie require," Liara said.

Shepard's eyes lit up.

**Normandy**

Sam moved the queen to its new resting place.

"And that is checkmate," she replied.

"Aw man. I lost again," Patrick said.

"You're getting a lot better! I do have a bunch more years experience playing. I'm quite impressed at how quickly you picked up the game," Sam replied.

Patrick smiled.

The door opened and Commander Shepard entered the room.

"Mom!" Patrick exclaimed as he ran over to greet her.

"Hey buddy!" Shepard replied.

She lifted him into the air and spinning him around before giving him a kiss on the head and a hug.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble Specialist," Shepard said.

"Not at all Commander. He's an angel," she replied.

"Glad to hear it. This is just a quick stop back for a change of clothes. The event we are attending requires black tie," Shepard said.

"Ooo sounds fancy," Traynor replied.

Patrick's stomach growled. Shepard put him on the ground.

"Come on Patrick, let's get some food while your mother gets change," Sam said.

On the third floor Sam sat at the table with Patrick and Dr. Chakwas eating their lunch. The doctor and Sam hadn't talked much since Sam's venting session. Sam had also seen no evidence that the Doctor had tried anything to mend the divide between her and Ashley. Sam heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Her eyes widened as Ashley Williams, in a tight blue dress and black heels came around the corner. Sam's mouth was a little a jaw. Ashley looked beautiful and drop dead sexy. It's as if her emotions suddenly took a back seat to the stunning form in front of her. Moments later, James Vega came around the corner as well, looking quite handsome in his formal attire.

"Damn Ash, you clean up good," he said looking at Ashley. She turned to face him.

"You're not to bad yourself Lieutenant," she returned the compliment.

"Shepard has paired us together for this event so we'll have to be arm candy for each other," Vega joked.

"Well it's a good thing you've got these big muscles to hang onto," Ashley joked.

That got Sam's blood boiling.

"The nerve of this cruel bitch!" Sam thought to herself.

She immediately stood up and marched herself over to the lounge, locking the door behind her.

Her footsteps got everyone attention.

"Oh no!" Ashley thought to herself. She didn't see Sam there and her harmless joking with Vega was definitely taken out of context.

"Is she okay?" Patrick asked Dr. Chakwas as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I hope so darling," the doctor replied.

**Citadel Archives**

"Hide? Why?" the figure said stepping into the light. "I'm Commander Shepard, I never hide."

Everyone stared in awe as an exact clone of Shepard stood above them.

"Uh-huh. So that's how it's going to be," Wrex said.

Blue biotics began to flow around the clone as she jumped down and landed just behind the CAT6 troops. It marched until it was face to face with Shepard.

"You weren't the only Shepard Cerberus brought back to life, but at least one of us will finally do something with it," the Clone said.

The clone went on to explain its origin, and how its sole existence was to be if Shepard needed any extra body parts/organs.

"If you're really me, then we're on the same team," Shepard said.

"We're not even in the same league," the Clone replied.

"Did the Illusive Man send you?" Shepard asked.

The Clone laughed.

"No. He abandoned me when he had what he wanted. You. Don't worry, I'll be paying him a visit very soon," the Clone said.

"Then why try to kill us?" Garrus spoke up behind Shepard.

"Because I don't have her memories. I'd never fool my supposed friends . . . the ones who abandoned their duty to join the cult of Shepard," the Clone said. "Like you Garrus Vakarian. You're nothing more than a burnt out cop past his prime."

"And you're just a pale imitation of the real thing!" Garrus yelled back

"I'm the real thing perfected," the Clone began. "I'm you without the wear and tear Shepard. The doubts, the failures. I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be . . without any emotional baggage holding me back," the Clone finished looking at Liara.

"No one will ever believe you're Shepard," Wrex protested.

"They will when I'm flying her ship," the Clone smiled.

"This is Shepard! Initiate Normandy lockdown! Transmitting command codes now!" Shepard said into her earpiece.

The Clone waved his omni-tool in front of her.

"Good idea. Too bad the signal was blocked," the Clone said. "Traynor, this is Shepard. Prep the Normandy for emergency departure. We're leaving. I'm sending the command codes now."

"Acknowledged. We'll get underway," Traynor's voice came over the speaker.

"It will be a cold day in hell before someone steals my ship," Shepard protested.

"It's not stealing if I'm you," the Clone smirked. "Execute them."

The Clone turned to leave. "The cult of Shepard ends today."

Using her biotics, Shepard's pistol flew off the ground to her hands. She fired at the model Citadel above them and it came crashing down on the CAT6 troops in front of them as the room exploded in gunfire.

_Minutes Later_

Shepard, followed by Garrus, Vega, Ashley, and Liara rushed forward, looking for Brooks. A blue barrier appeared in front of them. As they turned around there was another. They were trapped.

"Brooks! The vault sealed us in!" Shepard said.

"Is there any override?" Vega asked.

"I'm not seeing one," Garrus replied.

"Cortez? Brooks? Do you read me? Is anyone on this frequency?" Shepard pleaded.

"The short answer is no. They're not," the Clone said crossing its arms and standing on the other side of the barrier.

Shepard tried to shoot her way out, but to no avail.

"The longer answer involves your friends trapped in an indium vaults and forgotten for . . . well forever," the Clone said.

"Others know about you. The alliance will stop you," Shepard said.

The Clone walked forward.

"What do you think Staff Analyst Brooks? Will the Alliance stop us?" the Clone asked.

"I wouldn't know honey, I don't actually work for them," Brooks said appearing next to the Clone.

The Clone took Brooks in her arms and began to aggressively kiss her.

Everyone simply stared.

"That's hot," Vega said.

"Ugh," Liara and Ashley groaned turning away.

Garrus remained silent with his eyes open wide.

"Actually . . . he's kinda got a point," Shepard said slightly tilting her head.

The trapped individuals all turned to look at Shepard as the two broke their kiss.

"Fair warning: nobody who's betrayed me has ever survived," Shepard said.

"And yet they keep trying," Garrus said.

"You two may think you're clever. And yeah, you were –just a bit—but clever doesn't beat a bullet," Shepard said. "And yeah, maybe I am trapped in here, but don't get comfortable. Because that bull's-eye on your back is getting bigger by the second."

"That sounds very dramatic. And if someone like, say, Commander Shepard made that threat, I'd be worried," Brooks said. "But last I checked, we weren't fucking."

"You had Miranda, I have her. Mine has more bite," the Clone said smacking Brooks ass with her one hand and giving it a squeeze.

They got close again.

"Not yet. We'll break in the bed in the Captain's Quarters once on board," Brooks said to the clone. She turned back to the captives. "It was fun while it lasted."

The Clone walked over to the console and began to punch things in.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Setting things right. Remember this?" the Clone said.

A small hologram of the Council appeared.

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species," the asari councilor hologram said.

"Except somewhere along the way you forgot about your entire species. You've saved more alien lives than you have human!" the Clone said pointing at her.

"I don't care what species they are. Every life counts, but maybe a clone wouldn't understand that," Shepard said.

"You know one thing they can't duplicate? Our handprint. Life gives it its shape, not DNA . . which is a problem," the Clone said turning to the console.

"Computer, update Council records, subject Shepard, human Spectre," the Clone said.

"Accessing record. Please input new data," the machine said.

The Clone scanned her hand.

"Biometric identifier updated. Good day, Commander Shepard," it said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going steal your ship and fuck my girl in your bed," the Clone smirked.

It stopped half way and turned around.

"I should go," the Clone laughed.

"Farewell, Commander. I guess this is where legends go to die," Brooks said.

The pod they were stuck in began to move.

**Normandy**

Something wasn't right. Granted shore leave had turned into a new mission but why would Shepard have them leave ASAP. Something didn't quite add up and Sam couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is mom coming back?" Patrick asked standing next to her.

"I'm not sure," Sam said.

The airlock opened and people in armor she didn't recognize entered the ship. Behind them, Staff Analyst Brooks and what looked like Shepard walked. But Shepard wasn't wearing her normal N7 armor. She acted quickly. She opened her omni-tool. The stairs to the star map rose slightly.

"Quickly Patrick, hide down in there," Sam said.

"Huh?" he replied.

Sam pushed him along into the hiding space.

"Something isn't right. Stay here, stay quiet, and no matter what happens, don't come out. I promise I'll get you when this is over," Sam said.

She used her omni-tool to close the hatch and pretended to tie her boot at Brooks and Shepard rounded the corner. She stood and saluted them.

"Commander," she said.

"Traynor. You're fired for fraternization. Get off my ship," Shepard said.

**Docking Bay**

Shepard ran as fast as she could. Her lungs burned with each stride. For her it wasn't just saving the Normandy. Who knows what that monster would do to poor little Patrick? Her, Ashley, and Garrus just barely made it past the barrier as it went up. They rounded the corner to see Traynor facing a now closed airlock.

"And I don't even . . wait, what?" Traynor said confused.

"You! How can you even look me in the eye? After all I . . and then you fire me for fraternization!" Traynor began. "You kicked me off the ship with barely enough time to grab my toothbrush!"

Sam held it in the air.

"And you!" Sam said pointing accusingly at Ashley before marching over and getting in her face

"You have no right to treat me the way you do after we-" Sam began.

Ashley knew what was coming. There wasn't time for this. And there wasn't time for a full apology. She did the first thing that came to mind. She stepped forward, and pushed her lips against Samantha's. Ashley's hands cuffed Sam's cheeks as Sam's arms went around Ashley's waist.

"Huh?!" Sam moaned puzzled.

Shepard had a look of surprised happiness on her face and her mouth was a jaw.

When they finally broke apart, Ashley put her hand over Sam's mouth for a moment.

"I'm sorry. Wasn't her. Evil clone," Ashley said lowering her hand.

"But . . but . ." Sam said as her mind was racing.

Shepard was looking back and forth between the two of them with the same stupid happy look in her face.

"Oh fuck off Shepard," Ashley said.

"Just . . let me know when you're ready to save the ship," Garrus said looking back at them as his omni-tool opened the door.

"I can explain later, for now we need to get Patrick," Shepard said as they went towards the open door.

"He's safely hidden," Sam said.

Shepard patted Sam on the arm.

"Thank you," she said.

The door locked in front of them turned red.

"It's sealed," Shepard said.

"The engines are online, they are preparing to take off," Ashley said.

"Is there anyone else on board who could help us?" Shepard asked Traynor.

"No, I was only there because I helped with the Normandy retrofits back on Earth. Everyone else is on shore leave. They left just before this all happened," Sam said.

"Okay, you know this ship inside and out. Can you get me inside?" Shepard asked.

"There's an emergency exit hatch, for evacuations. It should be right . . here!" Sam exclaimed. "Patrick is hiding in there."  
"Manual lock, and it's only meant to be opened from the other side. Any ideas?" Shepard asked.

There was a silence.

"I could try a biotic field but I don't think I have the fine control required to trigger it," Shepard said.

At the moment, Sam help up her tooth brush again and turned it on. The tiny mass effect fields on it began to swirl.

After a few moments, the latch opened.

"Patrick?" Shepard called into the vent.

After a few moments, he emerged from the tunnel.

"Mom!" he cried out.

Sheared embraced him.

"I'm here sweetie," Shepard said.

"I gotta save the ship. Stay here with Sam. I'll be back," she replied.

Shepard, Garrus, and Ashley jumped into the tunnel.

"If you'd told me this morning that a toothbrush was going to save the Normandy, I'd have been very skeptical," Shepard said.

**Normandy Hanger**

The clone launched a blast that knocked Shepard's weapon from her hands. Shepard charged up her biotics and dash across the room, tackling the clone over the protective railing.

"Shepard!" Garrus called out.

The two Shepards tumbled down towards the edge. They stopped just shy of the edge with the real Commander Shepard on top. She threw two punches, one bloodying the nose of the clone. The Clone kicked Shepard off of her and just has they stood, the Normandy changed course throwing them off their feet. They fell over the edge, but each managed to hold on.

"Alexis!" Liara's voice rang throughout the hull as she began to rush over to Shepard.

"Look at you. What makes you so fucking special?" the Clone chirped at Shepard. "Why you and not me?"

Liara leapt over the railing, Garrus sliding over it behind her.

"Hold on!" Garrus shouted.

Liara dove and grabbed a hold of Shepard, with Garrus holding Liara's foot.

"We've got you!" Liara said.

The Clone looked up towards Brooks, who was watching just beyond the railing.

"Brooks! Baby, please help me!" The Clone shouted.

Brooks stared at the Clone for a moment before turning away. Sorrow filled the Clone face.  
"Babe," the Clone said softly, completely defeated.

Liara and Garrus pulled Shepard over the edge.

"Thanks," Shepard said.

"What about her?" Garrus motioned towards the clone.

Shepard took a step forward and extended her arm.

"Take my hand!" Shepard said.

"And then?" the Clone replied.

"And then you live!" Shepard said.

The Clone looked one last time to where Brooks had turned her back on her.

"For what?" the Clone replied.

The Clone let go of the bay door and fell to her death below.

_Minutes Later_

The Normandy was fully back in control of the Alliance. Now the only thing left was to deal with Brooks.

"I'll be more than happy to cooperate with the authorities," Brooks said.

"Maya, I know that voice," Shepard said.

"Do you, really?" Brooks questioned.

"You're getting a chance to redeem, yourself. Don't waste it," Shepard said.

"So serious," Brooks began as she began to hack her handcuffs behind her back. "Admit it. Some part of you liked having me around, looking up to the legend."

Shepard turned and started to walk away.

"We had some laughs. And who knows? Maybe we'll have more some-" Brooks began.

Shepard turned around, cutting her off and began to approach her again.

"No, we won't. Because you're going to stay in your cell and do your time," Shepard said standing now just inches from Brooks.

"Afraid I'll escape, come back for revenge? Is the great Commander Shepard pleading for her life?" Brooks questioned.

"I'm pleading for your," Shepard said.

Brooks lowered her head slightly. She stopped her attempt to hack her cuffs.

"So thoughtful. Then I suppose I'm off to lockup," Brooks said softly.

Brooks looked up at Shepard. She stepped forward and planted her lips against Shepard's, who pushed her back. Liara stepped forward and punched Brooks to the ground.

Cortez helped Brooks to her feet.

"You know she wouldn't have let me live, even after everything we . . " Brooks said.

"You can't clone everything," Shepard said.

When the Normandy returned to the dock Shepard went for the airlock. When it opened, Traynor and Patrick were still there, waiting for them to return. Shepard hugged her son as this mess was finally over. Shepard turned to her left and saw Ashley approaching. Shepard looked over at Traynor.

"I'm proud of you," Shepard smiled at her.

"Thank you Commander," she replied.

When Ashley reached them, Shepard carried Patrick off the ship to a cab back to the apartment, leaving the two women alone.

"Hey," Ashley said.

"Hey," Sam replied.

There was a silence between them but each knew what had to happen.

"Did you want to go some place else to talk or will this airlock do?" Ashley asked.

"We can talk in your quarters," Sam replied.

Ashley nodded and they headed for Starboard Observation.

Ashley knew what she wanted to express but she wasn't exactly sure how to word it. She was out of time as well as they sat down the couch. The same couch they first kissed on. The first time they . . .

"Sam, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for how I treated you," Ashley began.

"You should be. You pretended like I was just an object," Sam said.

"I know. It was wrong on so many levels and it was all from my own insecurities. Things I should have worked out before we were ever together," Ashley said.

"Why did you just tell me? I would have understood," Sam said.

"Because . . I still don't really know . .how to feel. I like being with you and I want to get to know everything about you but . . and I'm just afraid about the impact it will have," Ashley said.

Ashley was trying not to cry. Sam took her hands. Ashley flinch at the touch of skin but she allowed her hands to be held.

"I like being with you too. And I want to be there for you, whatever life throws at you. I know you'll be able to handle it, but when you need help, I want to be there. And I feel safe when I'm with you," Sam said. "I'm forgive you Ashley, and if you are willing, I am too in giving this a shot."

Ashley threw her arms around Sam and squeezed tight as she couldn't fight crying anymore. Sam, who was also had tears running down her face, rubbed her hand up and down Ashley's back.

**Apartment, Later the next night**

All the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. Liar was standing in the kitchen, with several other chatting. Liara looked over at her fiancé. She hadn't see Shepard smile this much in a long time. It brought her great relief. And considering all that nonsense with the Clone, Shepard looked well rested. This party was a fantastic idea. A great way to spend their last night on shore leave.

"I meant to bring something I had for the little one, but I must have misplaced it when I landed on the Citadel," Wrex said.

"It's alright Wrex. I'm sure you'll get another chance to bring it to him," Shepard said.

_Later_

"Hey, everyone! Come over here for a minute!" Shepard said waving people over to the couch. "Let's get a photo to remember this. Arrange yourselves on the sofa!"

"An excellent suggestion Shepard," EDI said.

"It wouldn't be a party without Shepard wanting to take a group photo," Garrus said.

"Great idea! I want a copy," Liara said.

"Make way, make way!" Wrex said.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Shepard said pouring herself another shot. "Here's to us!" she said throwing it back.

Liara sat next to Shepard and Patrick crawled up into Shepard's lap. Next to her, Ashley Williams sat with Samantha sitting across her thighs. Garrus initially stood in the back, but he moved over to the side and put his arm around Tali's shoulder, who in turn put her arm around his back.

"Ready, Glyph?" Shepard said.

"Of course," the bot responded as it came around the corner. "If you could all please direct your attention this way."

"Okay everyone, say Normandy!" Shepard said.

The group said the name of the ship and the moment was captured forever.

_The Next Morning_

Shepard opened her eyes slowly. While didn't get too drunk, there was still a slight hangover.

"Oof, what a night . . " Shepard said.

She looked next to her. Liara must have snuck in at some point and Patrick was snuggled in between them. He was facing Liara, who had her arm over him. Shepard smiled. It was too perfect that she didn't want to wake either up, but Liara opened her eyes.

"Well look who's here," Shepard said.

Shepard leaned up on her one arm.

"Is it morning already?" Liara asked.

Shepard leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, and it's a perfect one," Shepard said.

"I wish we could spend every morning like this," Liara said.

"Me too," Shepard said.

Patrick began to wake as well.

"Come one, lets see if anyone else is up," Shepard said getting out of the bed.

**Docking Bay**

The group stared at their ship. This would probably be the last time anyone one of them were on the Citadel until either they defeated the Reapers, or the Reapers win. They were taking in the moment. Liara and Shepard leaned against the railing, chatting.

Ashley walked up behind Sam and put her arms around her waist. Sam put her hands over Ashley's.

"She's beautiful isn't she," Ashley said.

"Yes, the Normandy truly is a one of a kind vessel," Sam said.

"I was talking about you," Ashley said.

Sam turned her head and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Flatterer," Sam said.

The group began to leave and walk towards the Normandy but Sam and Ashley stayed.

"There's one last thing I have to do here," Ashley said removing her hands from Sam.

"What is it?" Sam said.

Ashley turned around and looked towards a door. Sam turned and saw four women, three younger and one older, walk through the door in to the room. It started to click for Sam.

"Ashley . . was that . ." Sam said.

"Yeah. It's them. I'm going to tell them. It's like a Band-Aid, I just have to pull it off. This is my decision. I'll be back Sam. They are expecting me," Ashley said.

Before Sam could get a word in, Ashley stepped forward and gave her a kiss before walking to the door and disappearing behind it. Sam was in shock.

_15 minutes later_

Ashley exited the room. Alone. She slowly walked over towards Sam. When she was half way, the other four women left the room, the older one walking faster that the others, in the opposite direction. Sam stood there, not making a sound, waiting to hear what happened. Ashley finally reached Sam and she looked at the floor.

"They uh . . won't be talking to me again," Ashley said.

"Oh my god, Ashley, I'm so sorry-" Sam said.

"My mom won't accept it. She told me I'm an even bigger disgrace to my family name than my Grandfather. She told my sisters that if they still talked to me, that she wouldn't speak to them either. I couldn't let them lose our mom because of me," Ashley said as fresh tears began to run down her cheek.

Sam wrapped Ashley up in an embrace, as Ashley cried into her shoulder.

**Authors Notes: Wow. What a chapter. I thought about breaking this up into two chapters, but I went on an absolute spree and knocked a good part of this down and was past the point of no return. Also I imagine that Shepard's reaction to seeing Ashley and Sam kiss was similar to the Shocked Andy Dwyer gif from Parks and Rec. Anywho, Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad more people are liking the story with each chapter added. I appreciate it and I'm taking what is being said into consideration. I have the rest of this down solid in my head. We're getting closer to the ending friends. Stay tuned! And you think this chapter ended sadly? Think again! Here is how this chapter really ends! :**

**Normandy**

Shepard stepped up to the star map and attempted to select their next destination.

"Commander, Urdnot Wrex is at the airlock," EDI's voice said.

"Oh! Well let him in!" Shepard said stepping down and moving towards the airlock.

Patrick exited the elevator and followed his mom. Wrex entered the Normandy with a box in his hand. Shepard picked up Patrick as she reached Wrex.

"Shepard! I found it," Wrex said.

"Found what?" Shepard said.

"The gift for the little one. Turns out some customs agents thought they could take my property without me finding out," Wrex said.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

Wrex knelt down and placed the box on the ground. He began to open the box and he placed his hand into the box. His massive frame blocked the view from the two humans. When he stood up, he reviled that he had a pyjak, which stood in his massive hand.

"Wow cool!" Patrick said as his eyes lit up. He tried to reach for monkey like being.

"Wrex, what the-" Shepard said. She was at a loss for words.

"This little thing will keep his skills sharp for when he grows up," Wrex said.

"He's seven Wrex," Shepard said.

The pyjak jumped from Wrex's hand to Shepard's shoulder, It crawled over her and onto Patrick. Shepard put the two on the ground. The pyjak ran and Patrick gave chase, laughing as he did.

Shepard was speechless.

"I believe the phrase you are looking for is "Thank you" Shepard," Wrex said.

Shepard looked over at Wrex and raised her eyebrow.


	9. Always

**Normandy, Captains Quarters**

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll message you when we are in route. Everything should already be finished at these coordinates. We will be at least a day out," Shepard said into her omni-tool before turning it off.

She sighed. She was planned ahead like there wasn't a chance they could fail. They were hours away from assaulting Cerberus Headquarters. There was a chance things could fail. There was an even a chance she or someone else could die. The Illusive Man wouldn't go down without putting up a hell of a firestorm in defense first. And then there was Kai Leng. Shepard picked up her helmet and walked over to the couch. She sat down and rubbed her finger across the scratch mark, where Kai Leng's blade on Thessia had struck. Her train of though was broken when she heard the door open. Liara entered the room and walked down the steps.

"I wondered where you were," Liara said.

"EDI didn't tell you," Shepard said.

"She respects your privacy. Not like me," Liara smirked putting her hands on her hips.

Shepard smiled.

"Patrick was playing with his new _pet,_" Liara said.

"Yeah, I don't know what Wrex was thinking. He hates those things too," Shepard said.

Liara looked at the helmet in Shepard's hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought I heard the casing crack during that last fight," Shepard said standing up.

She tossed the helmet to Liara as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Bullet must have just grazed me," Shepard said.

Liara looked down and say the mark was clearly made by a blade, not a bullet.

"Do you feel ready, Shepard?" Liara asked looking to Shepard.

"You first," Shepard said.

"Ha. Very fair," Liara said. "What I want most is for this war to end, while there's still a galaxy left to save. And everyone's counting on you to do that for us. It must be overwhelming."

"How do you get ready for something like this," Shepard asked.

"You cajole and threaten and make tremendous sacrifice. Until the galaxy realizes that it has someone worth following," Liara said sitting down and putting the helmet down.

"You think so?" Shepard said leaning back.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Liara said.

Liara moved her hand and took Shepard's, interlocking their fingers.

Shepard smiled as they both looked at each other.

"It would be easy for a single ship to get lost up there. Wouldn't it," Liara said looking at the window in the ceiling.

Shepard did as well.

"Yeah, it would," Shepard, replied.

"To find some place very far away, where you could spend the rest of your life . . in peace," Liara said. "And happiness."

Shepard kissed her on the cheek.

"Right now, there's no place I'd rather be," Shepard said.

"Neither would I," Liara said sitting up and meeting Shepard's gaze.

They kissed; breaking with their foreheads still leaned against each other.

"I love you Shepard," Liara said.

"I love you too, Liara," Shepard said.

"Show me," Liara said.

They kissed again, this time, more passionately. They fell into the bed and began to undress each other. When completely undressed, Liara climbed back into the bed, blue biotics floating in the air around her. Shepard began to generate her biotics as well as Liara climbed on top her. They kissed again, their tongues fighting for dominance. The biotics began to take them into the air. As Shepard began to kiss down her neck, Liara threw her head back and her eyes turned black.

**Forward Battery**

Garrus closed the cannon lid and it locked back in place. The upgrade was perfect and the Normandy would be ready for anything. The door opened behind him and Tali entered the room.

'Hey," Tali said sounding a little nervous.

"Hey," Garrus replied. "What brings you down here?"

"Pretty big mission coming up," Tali said.

"You could say that again. I don't know about you, but I have been looking forward to this for some time," Garrus replied.

"I have too," Tali said. "Cerberus has existed for too long. It only seems like yesterday that we were working with them."

"We were working with Shepard," Garrus said.

"Very true," Tali said.

There was a silence as Garrus put down something behind him. When he turned Tali was closer.

"Garrus?" she asked. "What happens when this is all over?"

The question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"If we manage to defeat the Reapers, what happens then?" Tali said.

Garrus paused for a moment.

"Well first, we fly back to Rannoch," Garrus said.

"I'm listening," Tali said.

"Then we go back to that cliff. The one with the great view," Garrus continued.

"I can see it again," Tali said closing her eyes.

"And we spend the rest of our time in a house that we build to how we want it," Garrus said.

Tali wrapped her arms around Garrus and put her head on his chest.

"Promise me," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I promise," Garrus said.

**Starboard Observation**

Sam was floating on cloud nine. In her arms, was a slumbering Ashley Williams. Ashley's head rested on her chest. Sam kissed her forehead and moved some hair from her face to behind her hair. If you had asked her last week if this was at all a possibility, then should would have called you crazy. And yet here she was. Ashley's eyes slowly opened and they both smiled.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey" Ashley said.

Ashley moved up a little to kiss Sam before returning to her prior position.

"This is nice," Ashley said closing her eyes and nuzzling into the side of Sam's neck.

"I could get used to waking up next to you," Sam said.

"As nice as that would be, it's against Alliance protocol for an officer to have their subordinate spend the night in their quarters," Ashley replied.

"Well what do you call this?" Sam said.

"Shhhh," Ashley said. "Shepard won't tell."

Sam chuckled.

"And if you were in charge?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Let's say you were in charge of the Normandy. Or your own ship. Would you allow me in your bed?" Sam asked

"Of course," Ashley said. "I wouldn't have it another way."

Ashley smiled and kissed Sam again. Her hand began to make its way down towards Sam's groin when Sam's hand stopped it.

"Not now," Sam said.

"Huh?" Ashley said.

"In a bit. I want to enjoy this moment, this peace for a little bit longer," Sam said closing her eyes.

Ashley relented, brining Sam's hand that was holding her's, to her mouth and kissed the back of it before resting her head again.

**CIC, Later**

Everyone was gathered around the center console. On the console, a hologram of Cronos Station, aka Cerberus Headquarters, was shown.

"This station is massive is stature, several ships could dock simultaneously," EDI said.

Shepard thought.

"We could do a two squad approach," Shepard said. "One squad could land in the shuttle bay, but we would need to find a location for the second."

Sam brought over a tablet.

"Commander, this intel from Miranda Lawson suggests there is a second, smaller shuttle bay further up on the station," Traynor said.

Shepard zoomed in on the second hanger bay door.

"Ok here's the plan, EDI, Javik, Liara and I will be team one. We hit the main door. Ashley, Garrus, take Tali and Vega and hit this hanger. We meet in the middle and find the Illusive Man. And people, if you have a shot on him, you take it. We take him dead or alive," Shepard said.

"Would it be possible if we could get a better scan of the place? Scope it out a little further?" Garrus asked.

"Such an active scan would compromise the Normandy's location, even with stealth systems engaged," EDI replied.

"Cronos Station is in sight, Commander," Joker's voice said over the PA.

"Alright people, you've got your orders, let's get this done!" Shepard said as her and EDI made for the bridge.

**Bridge**

"Joker, what's our status?" Shepard asked walking up to the pilot's chair.

"We've got a foothold, but's not much, Commander. Lot of fighters guarding the launch bays," Joker said.

"Can you get us in?" Shepard asked.

"Hey, I got us to Ilos. I can do this," Joker replied. "Might be a bumpy ride though."

"Do what you can," Shepard said.

"Shepard, I am ready," EDI said standing in front of Shepard.

"Wait, what?" Joker said turning around. You can't go to Cerberus headquarters! They could have a virus, or a kill switch, or . . . "

"I will be fine, Jeff," EDI said.

"Head to the shuttle, EDI," Shepard said.

EDI complied and walked to the elevator.

"Fifth Fleet's cut through their line. They're regrouping. Now's as good a time as any," Joker said.

Shepard walked up and stood next to Joker's chair.

"I know it hurts, not being able to go with her," Shepard said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it sucks. Thanks for brining it up," Joker said still looking forward.

Shepard turned and took a few steps.

"Hey . . . Shepard?" Joker said.

Shepard stopped and turned around.

"Keep her safe," Joker said.

"Same to you," Shepard said as she turned and walked down the corridor.

**Cronos Station**

The logs had pretty much confirmed what Shepard had speculated. What harm could come from reading one more?

"It can't be done," the scientist in the video, said. "It's not a matter of resources."

"It's always a matter of resources. We're not losing Shepard," The Illusive Man said.

"Sir, Shepard is clinically brain-dead. After that much trauma, that long with no oxygen . . . We cannot overcome nature," the scientist said.

"Operative Lawson disagrees. She is now in charge of Project Lazarus," the Illusive Main said.

The video ended. Shepard was speechless. She slowly rose her hands in front her, looking over them as she turned then over.

"I didn't realize it was that bad," she finally said.

"I saw what was . . . left of you. I thought you knew. Are you all right?" Liara asked.

Shepard stared at her hands a little longer before making fists and putting her hands down. She took a deep breath.

"I'm still me. I doubt I'd have been able to turn against Cerberus otherwise," Shepard said. "I don't remember anything. Maybe they really just fixed me, or maybe I'm just a high-tech VI that thinks' its' Commander Shepard . . . But I don't know. I . . . oh my god," Shepard said on the verge of a breakdown.

Liara came over stepped in front of her, giving her a kiss, while putting her hands on Shepard's cheeks.

"I'd be surpised if it didn't unnerve you, but I knew it was really you the first time I touched you again," Liara said. Shepard's hands came up and rested on Liara's forearms.

"Promise?" Shepard said.

"I promise," Liara replied.

"Okay. I'm okay," Shepard said as they separated. "How's that door coming EDI?"

"We are clear to proceed," EDI replied.

The door opened, Shepard drew her pistol and proceeded forward.

_Later_

Shepard approached the final door.

"Commander!" Ashley's voice rang out over the loud speaker.

Shepard put her finger to her earpiece.

"The Alliance is pulling out the heavy guns for the final blow. We're pulling out," Ashley finished.

"Copy that. We're almost done here. Cortez, how goes repairs," Shepard said.

"Another two minutes and we are good to go," Cortez said over the comm.

"Good, see you soon," Shepard said before opening the door.

"This is it. Stay sharp, everyone," Shepard said to the three with her.

They entered the room guns, drawn, only to find the room empty. Sitting in front of the massive view of the dying star in front of it was the Illusive Man's chair with an active console in front of it. Shepard walked forward and sat in the chair, her companions by her side.

"We need to locate the Prothean VI," she said to EDI.

EDI walked over and began to interact with a console on the right of the chair.

A hologram of the Illusive Man silently formed behind them.

"Shepard," it spoke. "You're in my chair."

Shepard stood and turned, weapon drawn. She lowered it, seeing it was another hologram.

"This chair is about the only thing you have left. Cerberus is finished," Shepard said.

"On the contrary. We have achieved everything I ever imagined," the Illusive Man retorted. "Almost everything."

"Yeah, we all saw what you accomplished on Sanctuary," Shepard said. "But it's not the same as controlling a Reaper."

"A significant hurdle," he responded. "But thanks to the Prothean VI, I have what I need to make it a reality."

"The Catalyst," Shepard said softly.

"Yes," the Illusive Man replied with a smile as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"What is the Catalyst, and how exactly will it help you control the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"You'll have to ask the VI yourself. I'm done helping you," the Illusive Man said angrily.

"When did you start?" Shepard questioned.

"You think because I'm willing to use the enemy's tactics that they're no longer my enemy?" he asked. "Everything. Shepard- everything I've done has uplifted humanity. Not only above other species in our galaxy, but over the Reapers!"

"If you're willing to do everything it takes, then hand over the Catalyst. With the Crucible, we can end this," Shepard said.

"It's not that simple . . . " the Illusive Man said.

"It is! It's that simple!" Shepard exclaimed. "We're fighting each other while the Reapers occupy Earth. It's time to stop."

"Your idealism is . . admirable, Shepard," the Illusive man said. "But in the end, our goals are simply too disparate. I believe destroying the Reapers would be the worst mistake we could ever make. And nothing you can say will ever convince me otherwise."

"Even with Cerberus in ruins, you still think you can do this your way," Shepard said.

"I'd expect you to say that. You never truly believed in us," the Illusive Man said. "Cerberus isn't just an organization or the people behind it. Cerberus is an idea," he took another drag of his cigarette. "That idea is not so easily destroyed. Besides, I've already acquired what you're looking for."

"EDI?" Shepard said aloud not breaking eye contact with the hologram.

"I've almost got it," EDI replied.

"I'm surprised at you . . . " the Illusive Man said turning towards EDI. "Working so hard to bring about the Reaper's destruction."

"Don't listen to him," Shepard said.

"You could've destroyed Eva's body. But instead, you chose to control it," the Illusive Man said.

"It was necessary," EDI replied.

"My point exactly," the Illusive Man said.

"I've got it!" EDI exclaimed as the green hologram began to appear.

"Online. Security breach detected," the VI said.

"Enjoy your little chat, but don't overstay your welcome," the Illusive Man said as his hologram disappeared.

"You are attempting to recover me from indoctrinated forces?" the VI asked.

"Yes. I need to know what the Catalyst is," Shepard said.

"Security protocols have been overridden. I will comply," the VI said. "The Catalyst enhances dark energy transmissions and coordinates the entire mass relay network. In your cycle it is known as the Citadel."

"What?" Shepard said in disbelief.

"The Catalyst is the Citadel," the VI said as if to make itself clear.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before?" Shepard asked.

"It was feared that if the Reapers were aware of the Catalyst's intended use, they would retake control of it," the VI said. "I am programmed to withhold that information until the Crucible is complete."

"It's as ready as it's going to be. Let's get it to the Citadel," Shepard said as she began to walk away.

"That may no longer be possible," the VI said.

Shepard stopped and turned around.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The one who broke though my security protocols, the one you call the Illusive Man, has fled to the Citadel and informed the Reapers of our purposes," the VI said.

"Fuck!" Shepard shouted.

"Then the Citadel is in danger. The Reapers will take control of it," EDI said.

"They already have. The Citadel has been moved to Reaper controlled space," the VI said.

"Moved?" Shepard asked. "To where?"

"To the system you refer to as Sol," the VI said.

"Earth," Shepard said softly.

"Correct. The Reaper forces will now consolidate power around the Catalyst and protect it at all costs. The odds of accessing it are remote," the VI said.

"Don't count us out yet. We've come this far, and we'll finish it," Shepard said. "We'll get the Crucible to Earth."

"I hope you find success," the VI said.

"EDI, get me Hackett. He needs—" Shepard began.

The console behind EDI turned off with an eclectically pulse. Shepard turned to the source, as Kai Leng crept into position.

"Not so fast," he said.

"You," Shepard said as biotics began to flare around her.

"He did warn you not to overstay your welcome," Leng said.

Leng rushed forward and punched the floor, reveling the electric current underneath the floor. He looked at Shepard, still charging her biotics. When they made eye contact, they both rushed forward.

_One firefight later_

Shepard punched Leng in the face with her right hand biotically charged. She delivered another with the opposite hand. And another. Left, right, left, right. Shepard momentarily paused to see Leng was no longer trying to defend himself. He face was bruise and bloody. Blood ran from his nose and mouth, his body still and limp. Shepard stood up and took a few steps back to admire her work. Her breaths began less heavy as the seconds went by. She turned and sat in the chair as the others walked beyond the console to admire battle in front the dying star.

Behind her, Leng staggered to his feet, a little fight still left in him. Using one of his swords to help him up, he made it to his feet and began to step towards Shepard. He stopped just short and raised his sword.

Shepard could see him in the console. Just a little closer. As Leng raised his blade, Shepard biotically charged her hand. As soon she felt Leng begin to come down, Shepard stepped out of the chair, bringing her biotically charged hand back and smashing it through his sword. Shepard drew her omni-blade and thrust the blade into his chest.

"That was for Thane, you son of a bitch!" Shepard said.

Shepard yanked the blade from Leng's chest and he fell to the ground, dead.

Shepard spit on his body as this long lasting thorn in her side was finally put to rest, and by her own hand.

**Normandy**

Shepard sighed as she put the tiny containers in her pocket. Liara entered her quarters.

"Shepard we can't afford to make another stop, we need to return to Earth," Liara said.

"We can afford this one. I promise we will be quick," Shepard said.

"Shepard whatever it is, the galaxy is at stake," Liara said.

"I know. And we will win that battle. But I'm telling you, we can and we will make this stop. I'll see you in the shuttle in a few," Shepard said walking past her.

Liara was agitated.

**Shuttle Bay**

Liara entered the shuttle and found that only Patrick was on board.

"What are you doing in here?" Liara asked.

"Mom told me that we are going somewhere and to strap in," he replied.

His pet pyjak scrambled from the front of the shuttle into his lap.

"Oh good, every one is here, we are ready to go," Shepard said stepping in and closing the door behind Liara.

"Shepard, you haven't even told me where we are going yet," Liara said.

"Bekenstein," Shepard said.

Liara gasped.

"Shepard that planet has taken heavy Reaper bombardment," Liara insisted.

"Liara, I need you to trust me right now. I promise where we are going is Reaper free," Shepard said as she sat down in the pilot's chair.

**Bekenstein**

Shepard landed the shuttle stepped out of her seat. She unbuckled Patrick and released him from his seat.

"Shepard, I don't think that-" Liara started to protest before the door opened.

When the door did open, it reveled an undamaged home. The home had three floors and was on a hill overlooking a vast valley of untouched wilderness.

"Shepard . . . it's . ." Liara tried to speak.

"It's ours," Shepard said.

Patrick chased his pyjak forward and into the house.

"How did . ." Liara said.

"I've been working on it for a while. Well, I've been funding it, approving the layout, stuff like that," Shepard began. The pair entered the house and Liara looked around everywhere. It was perfect. The massive glass windows in the living room allow natural light to fill the room, the pool in the back would allow for maximum relaxation and the beds were the softest Liara had ever felt. It was all too perfect. Liara looked outside at the view. Shepard came up behind her and warped her arms around Liara. Liara smiled and put her hands over Shepards.

"What were you thinking?" Liara joked.

"That we find some place very far away, where we could spend the rest of our lives . . in peace and happiness together," Shepard said.

Liara smiled. Normally she didn't like her own words being used against her but for this, she could make an exception.

"I'm glad you show this to me," Liara said.

"There was one more thing," Shepard said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Liara asked.

"Follow me," Shepard said leading her outside.

Outside, Liara could see Shepard was leading her to three figures out by the nearest cliff. Once they got closer, she could recognize two of them. To the left was Captain Hannah Shepard, her future mother-in-law. To the right, was her "father." Matriarch Aethyta. The third individual she didn't recognize. An old man dressed in black with a white collar.

"Well well well, look who finally made it," Aethyta said.

The pair greeted their respective children. Liara had put the pieces together but she was waiting to hear it come from Shepard herself. Shepard turned to Liara. She produced two small boxes from her pants.

"Let's get married Liara. Right here and now, before we jump into the mouth of hell," Shepard said.

From the house, Patrick exited carrying his pyjak. Behind him, Tali and Garrus approached as well. After all the greetings were made, everyone stood in their places. Garrus next to Shepard, Tali next to Liara. Aethyta sat in a chair, as did Hannah Shepard, with her grandson on her lap.

"Uh, non-participating, non-family witnesses?" the old man said.

Shepard looked to Liara a little nervous. She thought that just anyone could be a witness. Or that Tali and Garrus would have accounted as non-family. However, luck was on their side. Out from the house popped Samantha Traynor.

"Let's go we're already late!" Sam said in a hushed voice at the door.

Ashley Williams, Joker, EDI, and Dr. Chakwas came through the door.

"We aren't late they just started!" Joker said.

Shepard chuckled.

"Sorry! We're here!" Sam said as they approached the group and took their seats.

"Very good. We are gathered here today to join Commander Alexis Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni in holy matrimony. We'll make this quick, do you Alexis, take Liara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her in sickness and in health and in life and until death do you part?" the old man said.

"Absolutely, I do," Shepard said with a smile.

She placed the ring from her box on Liara's finger.

"And do you Liara, take Alexis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her in sickness and in health and in life and until death do you part?" the old man said.

"I do," Liara said smiling.

"If anyone should see fit that these two shouldn't be together, then speak now, or forever hold your peace," the old man said looking out to the small group.

There was silence.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, married," the old man said. There was a moment of silence.

"Have at it!" he said motioning the pair together.

They laughed and kissed as the eleven others cheered.

_Three Hours Later_

After a small celebration as well as time to consummate their marriage, the group was preparing to leave.

"Shepard, I think we need to talk about Patrick," Liara said.

"I know. I've already taken care of it," Shepard said.

"Alexis?" Liara said.

"Head to the shuttle. I'll be there in a few," Shepard said before giving her a kiss and heading downstairs.

Downstairs, Shepard found Patrick talking with her mother as everyone else had left.

"Are we really gonna live here mom?" Patrick asked.

"That's right. Once the war is over, we can come back here and make this our home," she said. "Mom, could you give us a minute?"

Hannah Shepard stood and left the room, giving her daughter's shoulder a light squeeze on the way out.

"We need to talk little buddy," Shepard said.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, no I promise," Shepard said. "It's that . . well . . the Normandy is heading into a very dangerous place. A place that will end the war. But it's not a place for someone like you to be in when we go."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"You have to stay here. With grandma, until we get back," Shepard said.

Patrick began to cry. Shepard embraced him in a hug.

"I know, I know," Shepard said, fighting tears of her own.

"Don't go mom. Please don't leave me!" Patrick cried out.

"I promise you I will be back. Nothing is going to stop me from coming back to you my son," Shepard said.

Patrick finally threw his arms around his mother.

"I love you mom," he said.

"I love you too son," she replied.

After a few minutes of embrace, Patrick finally broke the hug and cried into the couch.

Shepard leaned forward and kissed him on the head before leaving. Shepard met her mother at the door.

"Thank you again mom. I know you want to be there too, but this helps me out more than you know," Shepard said.

Hannah said hugging her child. "My little Starchaser. Out there saving the galaxy. "Make sure you come back. I'm not sure that just one grandchild is going to cut it."

Shepard laughed but still hugged her mother.

"I will be back. Nothing is going to prevent that," Shepard said.

"I love you Lexi," Hannah said.

"I love you too mom," Shepard replied.

**Earth, Shuttle**

"All right everyone . . . this is it," Anderson said.

The shuttle shook and began a nosedive before just crashing. Anderson helped Shepard from the wreckage.

"Shit!" Shepard exclaimed.

They ran to the top of the rubble and saw the massive beacon that shot into the sky. A Reaper landed just behind it.

"Harbinger," Shepard said to herself.

"We gotta move!" Anderson shouted.

"Come on!" Shepard said drawing her weapon and beginning to run towards the portal.

"Go, go, go!" Anderson shouted into his comm.

A beam came from the Reaper and destroyed a truck just to Shepard's left.

"Holy fuck!" Shepard shouted.

Garrus and Liara weren't far behind. A mako off the Shepard's right was destroyed and sent airborne back at her. Shepard slid underneath and dodged. The truck clipped another and smashed down, sending Liara and Garrus diving for cover.

"Liara!" Shepard shouted in fear.

She ran back and hopped over the destroyed vehicle.

She helped Liara up and held her up with one arm. Garrus signaled he was ok as he joined them in cover behind the destroyed mako.

"Normandy, do you copy?" Shepard said into her comm. "I need an evac! Right now!"

"We're taking heavy losses up here Commander," Joker replied. "On our way Commander."

The Normandy came into view behind them as it approached. As the bay door began to open, Shepard helped Liara took her feet, taking her up in her arms.

"Come on!" Shepard shouted over the noise.

Despite holding his side, Garrus ran just a little ahead of them.

Several Alliance troops exited the bay door and gave covering fire.

"Here, take her," Shepard said to Garrus as she put Liara on her feet.

"Shepard!" Liara cried out.

"You gotta get out of here," Shepard said.

"I'm all right, Shepard," Liara said.

Shepard smirked.

"Don't argue with me Liara," Shepard said.

"You're not leaving me behind . . . "Liara said.

"No matter what happens," Shepard said stepping up the bay door towards them. "You mean everything to me Liara. You always will . . . " Shepard said putting her hand on Liara's cheek.

"Shepard, I . . . " Liara said trying to fight the tears. "I am yours."

"I love you so fucking much," Shepard said as tears fell down her face, holding her arm out as she stepped back.

Shepard looked back at the Reaper before looking back at the Normandy.

"Go!" she shouted.

She began to run again, towards the portal. Garrus and Liara turned to head towards the medbay.

"She can do it. I know she can," Garrus said to his friend.

Shepard was almost there, she could feel the energy coming from the portal. Her lungs burned with each stride but if she stopped it would be over. The mako to her right exploded and she was knocked to the ground. Her lungs burned, grateful to no longer be running. As she tried to stand, the Reaper fired another blast, that she saw approach her until it knocked her back, and out cold.

Shepard slowly opened her eyes as she saw the Reaper fly back into the sky. The Alliance comms were going crazy. No one had made it through. They had failed. She tried to closer her hand but felt her pistol. She gripped it and forced herself to her feet. She limped forward, but after two steps, she had to stop and hold her side. She looked at her hand and saw blood.

"Fuck!" she said.

She took a few deep breaths and began to charge her biotics. She screamed in pain as the power flowed through her body and even her wounds. Shepard bolted forwards with a biotic charge and made it through the portal.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Thank you all that are watching/following/reviewing the story. I'm truly thankful for you all. We are almost there. One more chapter and then a two-part epilogue and we will be done! We know what's about to happen, but what will be the ultimate fate of the galaxy? Find out!**


	10. Heroes of Our Time

**Citadel**

All was quiet on the Citadel, except for the Keepers moving about. A blue aura appeared in the air for a moment before spewing out Commander Shepard, who crashed on the floor with a thud. She applied more pressure to her injured side. Shepard forced herself up to her knees and gasped at the horror in front of her. As for as what she could see, it was hundreds of bodies, just piled up on top of each other. All down the corridor and undoubtedly all throughout the Citadel there were bodies of those that called the station home, refugees trying to escape war, and those that worked on the station. Shepard wondered if the Council stood a chance. She wasn't there to warn them about and before she had a chance, the Reapers had the station. She leaned forward and grabbed her pistol with her one free hand. With the energy she could, Shepard forced herself to stand on her feet. The stench of death was unbearable. She stared in awe as a Keeper walked by as if just doing it's job; ignoring all of the death around it.

"Shepard!" she heard a voice say.

She reached up and felt her earpiece was still active and in her ear!

"Anderson? You up here too?" Shepard said.

"I followed you up," Anderson said. "But we didn't come out the same place." He groaned in pain. "At least I don't think we did. What's your surrounding look like?"

Shepard groaned as she applied her last medi-gel to close the wound in her side.

"Fuck!" Shepard screamed.

"You okay?" Anderson asked.

"I feel like death," Shepard said as she began to limp forward. "But I'm moving. It's dark. There's human remains scattered."

"Sounds familiar. I'm in a dark hole. Reminds me of your description of the Collector Base," Anderson said.

Shepard thought back to that dark day. She could see the human colonist melt right before her eyes. Shepard shivered.

"Makes sense," Shepard said.

"You think they're making a Reaper in here?" Anderson asked.

"Sure," Shepard said. "They round them up on Earth, then send the people up here to be processed."

"God damn abomination," Anderson said. He groaned again. "I'm gonna keep moving. The sooner we blow these bastards back to hell the better."

Shepard continued to limp forward.

"The tubes don't go on forever . . . but where the hell are we?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've been to," Shepard replied.

"Whoa," Anderson gasped.

"Anderson?" Shepard said.

"One of the walls here just realigned itself. The place is shifting. Changing," he said.

Shepard let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Fucking great. What's next?" she said to herself.

"There's a chasm here . . . and more hallways like the one I was in," Anderson said.

Shepard reached a door and it opened in front of her.

"I think I'm near an exit," she said.

At the edge of where she was, a small platform extended and Shepard walked on it.

"I see something up ahead, might be a way to cross over," Anderson said.

"Don't get too far ahead of me," Shepard said.

"Where do you think you're at?" Anderson asked.

"Just found that chasm you were talking about . . . " Shepard said looking to her sides.

Electricity crackled as the massive metal pieces floated up and down.

"Hold on . . . I see something. A control panel maybe," Anderson said.

Shepard began to climb the stairs in front of her.

"I'm just going to go on ahead to check—" Anderson said.

His mic cut out with static.

"Anderson?" Shepard said.

There was no response.

"Shit," Shepard said.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Anderson at the console he had mentioned. She made it! A smile came across her face as she limped over to Anderson.

"Anderson . . . " Shepard called out when she was standing on the same platform as him.

Anderson turned around and slowly walked forward, as if he wasn't trying to at the same time.

"Shepard! . . . I can't! . . . " he tried to speak.

Shepard couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I underestimated you, Shepard," a voice said behind her.

Shepard knew instantly it was the Illusive Man. The sound of his voice made her blood boil. She tried to make a fist with her free hand but couldn't. As he walked by her, her vision became partially black out and she found herself unable to move.

"What have-" Shepard said.

Shepard saw the blackness around his face. A clear sign of indoctrination, even if he convinced himself that he couldn't be controlled, he had become the puppet on the Reapers strings.

"I warned you. Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers – and of you, if necessary," the Illusive Man said.

"They're controlling you," Anderson spoke up.

"I don't think so, Admiral" the Illusive Man replied.

"Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper," Shepard said.

The Illusive man put his hand under his chin. "Have a little faith. When humanity discovered the mass relays . . . when we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined . . . there were some who thought the relays should be destroyed. They were scared of what we'd find. Terrified of what we might let in. But look at what humanity has achieved! Since that discovery, we've advanced more that the past 10,000 years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again. A thousand fold. But . . . "

He looked at Shepard. She put her hand to her head and groaned in pain. She tried to fight it, but her arm holding her gun slowly rose . . . pointing it at Admiral Anderson.

" . . . only if we can harness their ability to control," the Illusive Man said.

"I won't do this! You can't make me!" Shepard said trying her hardest to lower her arm.

"Bullshit! Either we destroy them, or they destroy us!" Anderson said to the Illusive Man.

"And waste this opportunity? Never!" The Illusive Man proclaimed.

"You're playing with things you don't understand. With power you shouldn't be able to use!" Shepard said.

"I . . . don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?" the Illusive Man said.

"Because . . . we're not ready," Shepard said.

"No. This is the way humanity must evolve," the Illusive Man countered.

"There's always another way!" Anderson said.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty the Crucible will allow me to control them," the Illusive Man said.

"And then what?" Shepard said.

"Look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do!" the Illusive Man said.

He stepped forward and a purple aura flowed around his hand.

Shepard felt her finger move.

"NO!" she shouted.

The gun in her hand fired, and the bullet pierced Admiral Anderson's stomach.

He groaned in pain, covered the wound, but didn't go down.

Shepard quivered and was on the verge of crying.  
"No," she told herself in her head. "It was him, not you Lex."

Shepard shook her head.

"I can see what they did to you," she said.

She looked into the eyes of the Illusive Man. Saren had that same look in his eyes on the Citadel.

"I took what I wanted from them! Made it my own!" The Illusive Man said. "This isn't about me or you, it's about things so much bigger than all of us."

"He's wrong," Anderson struggled. "Don't listen to him."

"And who will you listen to, Shepard? An old soldier, stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun? And what if he's wrong? What if controlling the Reapers is the answer?"

"If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today. But if you can't control them . . ." Shepard let on.

"But I can!" the Illusive man protested.

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?" Shepard asked.

"I know it will work!" the Illusive Man said throwing his hands in frustration.

"You can't, can you? They won't let you do it," Shepard said.

"No, I'm in control No one is telling me what to do" the Illusive Man said pointing at her.

"Listen to yourself," Anderson added. "You're indoctrinated."

"No! No! The two of you, so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices . . . " the Illusive Man said.

"You've sacrificed too much," Shepard said.

"I . . . I only wanted to protect humanity. The Crucible can control them. I know it can. I just . . . " the Illusive Man said.

"It's not too late. Let us go. We'll do the rest," Shepard said.

"I . . . I can't do that, Commander," the Illusive Man said.

"Of course you can't . . . they own you now," Anderson said.

The Illusive Man stepped behind Admiral Anderson and removed the pistol from his holster.

"You . . . you'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen," the Illusive Man said.

He walked out from behind Anderson holding the weapon.

"Because of you, humanity is already undone," Shepard said.

"That's not true!" the Illusive man yelled shaking his hands in front of himself.

"They have the Citadel. They've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them," Shepard said.

"I just need to . . . " the Illusive Man said.

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they control you," Shepard said.

"I . . . they're too strong," the Illusive man finally relented.

"You're stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Don't let them control you," Shepard said.

"I tried, Shepard," the Illusive Man said.

He placed the gun to his own temple, prepared to end it all on his own terms. In the moment, when the Illusive Man let go of control, Shepard used her biotics to pull the weapon from his hand and into her free hand.

In that brief moment of realization, the Illusive Man realized that while he was about to die, it wasn't going to be by his own hand.

Shepard began to pull the triggers, one after the other, stepping forward while she did. Bullets riddled the Illusive Man's body, tearing his flesh, giving his blood fresh paths to escape his body and stain his clothes. After 14 shots, Shepard finally relented, lowering the guns. The Illusive Man fell backwards and onto the floor, his life fleeting with each drop of blood lost. Shepard walked over to stand over his body. He reached up faintly with his arm.

"Shepa-" he tried to speak.

He was cut off by Shepard putting five more bullets into his chest. A six one was fired directly into his skull, ending his life.

Shepard tossed Anderson's gun to the ground. Shepard fell to one knee, above the body. She turned the weapon around, holding it like a club. She smashed the Illusive Man's face across with it. A backhand swing moved his head in the other direction. Shepard hit harder, and harder still with each strike, grunting louder and louder. After his face was unrecognizable, Shepard finally stood again, tossed the gun, just as Admiral Anderson collapsed. Shepard walked over to the console and pushed in the command. She held onto the console to keep her upright as the Citadel arms began to open.

There was a groaning behind her.

She turned to see Anderson had propped himself up by the elevator in the middle of the floor. She went over and sat next to him.

"Commander," he said.

"We did it," Shepard said.

"Yes, we did," he replied. "It's quite a view."

The pair looked at the Earth and the battle that played out above it.

"Best seats in the house," she said.

"God, it feels like years since I just sat down," Shepard said.

"I think you've earned a rest," Shepard said. "You can even have the apartment back."

"Mmmm," Anderson moaned.

"Stay with me. We're almost through this," Shepard said.

'You did good, child. You did good. I'm proud of you," Anderson said.

Anderson's head slouched.

"Thank you, sir," Shepard replied.

She turned to look at him.

"Anderson?" Shepard asked.

There was no response. Shepard closed her eyes and began to weep softly. When she opened her eyes and looked at her hand holding her side. The wound had re-opened and she was bleeding again. She was exhausted. The battle and blood loss had taken its toll on her. Her eyes were very heavy. She closed them for moment, hoping to rest a little, just as Anderson had spoke of before.

"Shepard," she heard her name.

"Commander!" Admiral Hackett's voice blared in her headpiece.

"I—what do you need me to do?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing's happening. The Crucible's not firing,"

Shepard struggled to her feet. She grabbed Anderson's body by his wrist and began to pull him.

"Come on sir," Shepard said. "We aren't done yet."

Shepard fell down, forcing herself back up, still pulling the body.

"It's got to be something on your end." Hackett replied.

She pulled Anderson's body onto the console platform as she collapsed again.

"Commander Shepard!" Hackett's voice yelled.

"I don't see—I'm not sure how to . . " Shepard said as she reached for the console.

She couldn't reach it and fell onto the ground, where she laid as the platform began to rise.

**Normandy**

The Normandy weaved in and out of battle, trying to find a breath. On the third floor, Dr. Chakwas was putting the finishing touches on Liara's wounds.

"There, done!" the Doctor said.

Garrus helped her off of the table and she opened her omni-tool.

"Admiral Hackett come in, this is the Normandy," Liara said into her tool.

There was a silence.

"Hackett here," a voice responded.

"Where is Shepard? Have you heard from her?" Liara asked.

"We are trying to raise her on comm but she had stopped responding," Hackett said.

Liara's heart sank. She could physically feel it drop in her chest.

"Last we heard from her was just after the Citadel Arms began opening. We can only assume she is trying to fire the Crucible no- evasive maneuvers!" Hackett yelled.

While it did make Liara feel a little better that they last heard from Shepard only minutes prior, but the face she hadn't kept in communication bothered her. As the Normandy made a long turn, back toward the battle, Liara looked out the window at the Citadel, which floated motionless above the Earth. She hopped that the Goddess would guide Shepard to the right key. That the Goddess would guide Shepard back to her, where she wanted her to be.

**Citadel**

Shepard gasped as air re-entered her lungs. The regularity of her breaths returns as she mustered the strength to push herself up to her hands and knees. When she lifted her head, she saw something translucent coming towards her. She wasn't sure what it was, but the shape looked familiar. She lowered her head as she put pressure on her wound with her hand.

"Wake up," she heard a familiar voice say.

Shepard slowly raised her head and was in disbelief.

"P . . Patrick . . . sweetie?" Shepard asked.

She rose to her feet.

"What? Where am I?" Shepard asked.

"The Citadel. It's my home," the child said.

"No sweetie, your home is with me . . and Liara," Shepard said.

"I am the Catalyst," the child spoke again.

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst," Shepard said.

"No, the Citadel is part of me," the child said.

"I need to stop the Reapers," Shepard said. "Do you know how I can do that?" Shepard asked.

"Perhaps," the child said.

**Normandy**

Sam was frantically trying to fix the Normandy comms. They had to try and re-establish some type of communication with Commander Shepard. They would undoubtedly be her escape from the Citadel.

"I think this is it!" Sam said.

She pushed the two wires together and sparks shot out of the compartment she was working on.

"Christ!" she shouted.

"Is it working?" Liara asked.

Sam looked at the indicator. One of them was red while the other was green. She looked further into it.

"The transmitter is toast. We need a new one!" Sam said.

"We don't have one," Garrus replied.

"We should be able to hear Shepard if she says anything but we can't get anything out to her," Sam said.

"Shepard! Shepard can you hear me?!" Liara shouted.

"Was I not just clear? She can't hear us," Sam said trying to fidget with the transmitter.

Liara looked down in defeat and closed her eyes.

"Shepard, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but please, just let us know you are okay. We need to hear that your still fighting . . . I . . need to hear your voice again. Please Shepard, anything, please . . . just let me know you're still there," Liara pleaded.

There was more silence. Until a breath was heard over the ships speaker. And another. And another. It began a steady rhythm until they realized they were listening to Shepard breath. It brought Liara minor relief.

"Normandy . . . can you read me?" Shepard's voice said. "Shepard to . . Normandy . . please come in."

Liara began to cry, unable to help Shepard, who sounded like she had been through hell. Everyone seems to be relieved to hear Shepard.

"I don't know if you can hear me . . . EDI . . .," Shepard's voice spoke again. " . . . I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry EDI . . .," Shepard sobbed. "I don't have choice . . . . . please forgive me."

Everyone was looking at EDI, who showed concern. Joker was turned around from his chair looking horrified.

"Joker!" Ashley shouted.

Joker turned around just in time to move the ship out of the path of colliding with a Reaper.

EDI rushed up to the cockpit.

"Jeff, no matter what happens to me, you must continue to pilot the ship," EDI said.

"But Shepard just-" Joker tried to protest.

EDI placed her hand over his heart.

"I will always be with you. No matter what happens," EDI said.

Joker tried to maintain his focus as he tried not to cry.

**Citadel**

Shepard has tears streaming down her face. She fired her weapon twice more.

"One more," she thought.

The Reapers would be destroyed. But was she doing the right thing? While the Illusive Man had been correct in his notion that the Reapers could be controlled, that wasn't something she wanted to consider. On the other hand, while synthesis seemed like an option it would require her death. And she had a promise to keep that she wasn't going to die. Destroying the Reapers was the only choice left. Shepard closed her eyes. What if Anderson was still alive? Would he-

"Anderson," Shepard said.

She turned and saw his body still lying on the ground on the platform that brought her up here. She dropped her weapon and limped over to Anderson. She grabbed his arms and began to drag him down the middle path.

"Come on sir . . . we've got one last job to do," Shepard said.

At the edge, Shepard collapsed. She clutched at her side, still bleeding, but not as severe as before. She pushed herself up and removed Anderson's dog tags, holding them in her hand.

"The galaxy will know what happened here today. That you were the real hero. You gave everything so that we could all start anew, not me. You will never be forgotten sir. Not as long as I still breath," Shepard said. Shepard crawled behind him, and using most of the strength she had left, she pushed his body over the edge and into the green light. She forced herself up as the green light became more intense. She placed the dog tags in her pocket and began to limp back towards the console as quick as she could. The area began to explode. She punched in commands on the console and the platform began to lower to its previous spot.

"Come on, damn you!" Shepard sat smacking the console.

It did not chance it's pace of movement. The Citadel began to crumble. Shepard didn't wait for the platform to reach the ground. She limped over to the edge and when she felt the distance was right, she jumped down. She crash-landed on the floor. Her entire body ached but the adrenaline got her up again. Her lungs burn with each movement forward, but she couldn't stop. Parts of the ceiling around her began to crumble. She when through the door she came in and saw the area that she first appeared in.

"Almost there," Shepard said to herself.

A large chunk of ceiling fell where she first entered the Citadel just in front of her.

"Oh fuck," Shepard said.

An even larger chuck fell just in front of that, cutting off her chances at making it back to where she began.

"NO!" Shepard shouted.

She looked up just in time to see a piece of ceiling come flying at her.

**Normandy**

"All fleets! The Crucible is armed! Disengage and head to the rendezvous point!" Admiral Hackett's voice range out over the comm.

The Normandy still flew close by the Citadel, incase Shepard could somehow get a message to them on her location.

"I repeat: Disengage and get the hell out of here!" Hackett's voice cut through again.

Joker was furiously flying the ship, not willing to abandon his friend.

Garrus and Liara stood behind. Garrus put his hand on Joker's shoulder.

"Joker, listen . . . we have to go," he said.

"Damn it," Joker replied.

"We aren't leaving her!" Liara protested.

Garrus put his arms on Liara.

"We aren't leaving her. She'll be ok but we won't be if we stay," he said.

Liara knew he was right but she didn't want leave without confirmation that Shepard was okay.

Sam typed furiously on her console. She knew what the ship heading to the rendezvous point meant. They wouldn't be able to help Shepard. And she wasn't sure if anyone else knew exactly where she was. She compressed the last known coordinates from Shepard's last transmission and forwarded them to the Alliance HQ on Earth. As the green energy expelled from the Citadel, the Normandy dashed away into space, and Sam lost her connection just as the message went through.

Throughout the galaxy, as the green wave washed over everywhere, the Reapers slowly began to leave; taking to the skies and ceasing their assault on organic organisms. Millions cheered, the war finally over and the fighting ceased. The dead could be counted and mourned, but on this day, it was time for rejoice. On an unknown planet, the Normandy rested, having crash-landed. Exiting first, was Joker, followed by EDI and Garrus. The world they landed on was vast and covered in green jungle. It looked untouched to the naked eye, making the Normandy stand out more amongst the trees. Joker put his arm around EDI, who returned the gesture, as they admired the sunset on the new planet.

**Earth**

At Alliance HQ, people were cheering, jumping up and down, and embracing each other. Not only had they survived the war, but they had won it as well. A young private just finished high fiving one of his comrades when he sat back in his chair and looked at his console.

"One new message," it read.

The young man clicked on it and read the message title.

"Last known coordinates of Commander Shepard," the messages subject read.

His eyes opened wide. He rushed off to tell his superior of this important message that fell into this lap.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Thank you so much for the support everyone! We have reached the end of the story. As previously mentioned, there will be a two part epilogue that will wrap this all up and I'll move on to my next story. Thank you that have been there from the beginning, or if you are just joining now, thank you still. You are the best . . . around! Nothing is gonna ever keep you down!**


	11. Epilogue: Part 1

**Unknown Location**

Shepard's eyes were closed but she was still awake. She could feel that physically, her body was still in one piece, but she couldn't move. She still felt so very weak. The last thing she remembered she was being crush by debris on the Citadel. Was she still there? Was she dead? Is this what death felt like? Then, a sound. A small beep. She heard it again, and again. Slowly but surely, Shepard's eyes began to open, but a bright white light causes her to close them again. After a few minutes, she tried again, leaving her eyes slightly open to adjust. How long had it been since she last used them? After a few minutes she was able to identify her surroundings. She was in a field. She sat up with energy she didn't knew she had and saw she was in tall grass, all of which was about a half a foot taller than her head. She pushed herself up to her feet. In the endless field, stood figures, with their backs to her. Lots of them work Alliance clothing, but some were aliens. Aliens she knew.

"Thane . . . Mordin . . .Legion . . . " Shepard said looking at the three over to the left.

They slowly turned and nodded at Shepard, who smiled.

She looked over to the right and saw . . . Admiral Anderson, sitting on a log, lying parallel in the long grass.

"Anderson?" Shepard said.

Anderson looked over his shoulder and motioned for Shepard to join him. Shepard slowly made her way through the grass and sat next to him on the log.

"You did good kid . . I'm proud of you," Anderson said.

"Sir . . where are we?" Shepard asked.

"Where do you think we are?" Anderson said.

Shepard didn't say anything at first.

" . . . am I dead?" Shepard finally asked.

This time, it was Anderson that remained in silence. Shepard's stomach became uneasy.

". . . No," Anderson finally spoke up.

Now Shepard was confused. Everyone she was seeing was dead, yet they were chatting, moving among the grass as if nothing happened. But she wasn't dead yet here she was. Is it all a dream? Or the beginning of a nightmare?

"Tell me something," Anderson began. "Did we really stop the Reapers? I mean is the galaxy finally safe?"

"Yeah . . we did it," Shepard said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Anderson said.

"I was trying to escape the Citadel . . . but it was falling apart. The last thing I remember I got trapped by some debris," Shepard said.

"So you didn't actually see the Reapers defeat," Anderson said.

"Sir, we activated the Crucible . . . together. It fired off, there's no way the Reapers are still a threat," Shepard said.

"Mmmm," Anderson said.

There was more silence; a slight breeze came across the field.

"This was one hell of a ride," Anderson began. "It seems like just yesterday that Hackett, Udina, and I were going over your file, trying to figure out if you should be humanity's candidate to be a Spectre."

"I'm sure Udina was resistant," Shepard joked.

"He tried to be so under the radar with it, you wouldn't believe it if I told you word for word," Anderson joked.

The pair shared a laugh. A loud horn sounded in the distance and the other figures in the grass began to walk towards the source.

"What was that?" Shepard said.

Anderson stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, its about that time," he said.

"Sir what's happening?" Shepard asked.

"It's time for us to go," he replied.

"Where?" Shepard asked.

He didn't say anything initially.

"Do me a favor . . make sure that Kahlee Sanders is taken care of for me," Anderson finally said.

"Sir, this isn't making any sense," Shepard said.

"Don't worry, it all will soon enough," Anderson said.

Shepard watched as Anderson and the other's kept walking. A bright white light shinned in the distance. It grew and came closer and closer. Just as it was about to hit Shepard, she closed her eyes and put her arms up in defense. She didn't feel anything different happen, no physical blow to knock her down, not even a quick gust of wind from the source of the light. Shepard slowly began to open her eyes again. Just like before, there was the blinding light. She implemented the same technique as before and after a bit she could finally open her eyes and saw where she was.

**Hospital**

The room was blank. Just a plain white room with only a window to her left. She looked down at her arms, which lay at her sides. She had several drip lines that went into her arms, so she didn't move to disrupt them. She tried not to move her head, moving her eyes to look at her surroundings. To the right was a man in a chair! The man was in Alliance armor but was asleep. Shepard tried to open her mouth to speak to him but her throat was dry. She couldn't formulate words to try and inform the man she was awake. She looked at a magazine near the edge of the bed. Shepard lightly wiggled her arm, to make sure that she could still use her arm. Slowly, she moved her arm until her hand was touching the magazine. With a quick flick of the wrist, she was able to push the magazine to the floor. The sound if it hitting the floor woke the now startled man. He looked at the magazine and then at Shepard.  
"Oh my god, she's awake," he said.

The man ran to the door. "Captain!" he shouted on his way out.

Shepard thought of the people that would soon enter her room, who would finally tell her what the hell happened after she blacked out.

A few doctors came into the room before a woman with dyed red hair and in formal Alliance wear entered the room. The doctors checked on all of the machines hooked up to Shepard before leaving the room.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Commander," the redhead said as she approached the bed.

Shepard's hand pointed to her mouth.

"Wa . . wa . . ." Shepard tried to speak.

The woman came around the bed and opened a bottle of water. She put a straw in it before raising Shepard's bed with a remote. She held the water in place as Shepard drank.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that," Shepard finally spoke after drinking her fill.

"I can imagine," the woman said. "My name is Captain Kelly Cooper, Alliance."

"What happened to t-" Shepard started to talk.

The Captain put her arms up.

"Commander, the Reapers are no longer a threat to galactic peace. The war is over," Cooper said.

Shepard sighed in relief. "So it did work," Shepard said.

"Commander, what's the last thing you remember?" Cooper asked.

"I activated the Crucible and was trying to escape . . and it's kinda of a blur after that," Shepard said.

Cooper remained silent.

"How long has it been?" Shepard asked.

Still, silence.

"Cooper, tell m-" Shepard started.

"Six weeks," the Captain said. "It's been six weeks since you fired the Crucible."

Shepard tried to process everything.

"What happened to the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"We haven't been able to contact the Normandy for some time. We believe it was en route to the post-firing rendezvous point but got thrown off somewhere," Cooper said.

Shepard's heart sank.

"Liara," Shepard said softly to herself.

"And with the damage done to all the mass relays, our intersystem travel has come to a stop," Cooper added.

"Patrick," Shepard said softly to herself.

There was no knowing where Liara or her friends were. There was no immediate way to return to Patrick and her mother. Shepard's heart began to race as she began to cry at these realizations.

The machines began to beep faster and faster. Blue biotics began to flare from Shepard's body.

"Commander," Cooper said.

As the machines began to beep faster with the Commander's increased rate of crying, Cooper went to the door.

"Doctor! Something's happening!" she shouted into the hall.

**Bekenstein**

Patrick lay in his bed and watched as his pet pyjak, named AJ, searched around his room for what Patrick knew not. It had been six weeks since the green wave had rushed over their home and changed things. His grandma and he occasionally had a green glow in their eyes. She had assured him that this meant that his mom was successful and stopped the war. But they hadn't heard anything. From anyone. Nothing from the Alliance, nothing from the Normandy, and nothing from his mother. On the positive side, they hadn't seen any Reapers and that was a good sign. He sighed and looked out the window at the lush green world. He missed his mom a lot. She promised that she would come back. Well now the war was over and she still wasn't back. It had been six weeks now. Patrick's thought process was interrupted by his grandma opening the door.

"Patrick, sweetie," she said.

He turned to look at her as AJ rushed out the door.

"Anything?" he asked.

She sighed.

"No nothing yet, but supper is almost ready. Should be around another five minutes," she replied.

"Oh," Patrick said turning back to the window.

Hannah entered the room and sat on the bed next to him, putting her hand on his back.

"I'm sure she's trying to find a way back here," she said.

"I wish she was here now," Patrick said, leaning into her.

Hannah looked to the stars.

"Me too honey. Me too," she replied.

**Fifth Fleet, **_two weeks later_

Commander Shepard sat in her mandated wheelchair staring what was left of the mass relay; a cane across her lap. The overall structure was still in tack, if broken in places. The rings were destroyed and floating out into space. And with their destruction, the element zero was no long held in place and escaped as well. It would likely take decades to repair. Not within Shepard life expectancy. She looked over the data pad in her hand. It was the how Reaper code changed after the Crucible fired. No one had seen the Reapers since she saved the galaxy. She had still refused to talk about what happened until she would be allowed her own ship, which the Alliance wasn't willing to give her, due to her medical condition. She tossed the pad to the side and held her hand on the window and lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"My love. I miss you so much. I don't even know if your-" Shepard choked up. "No. You are alive. You and the rest of the crew are out there, we just need to fix the relays or find some other way. Patrick, my son. I hope your being good for mom. I miss you both dearly."

Shepard looked up, and direct in front of her, about 30 feet away, was a Reaper. Shepard recognized the yellow glow.

"Harbinger," Shepard said softly. "No . . . no . . ."

Shepard fell out of the chair, her eyes stared in horror.

"Shepard," Harbinger spoke. "You became more than just a simple annoyance. You have complicated things."

Shepard was speechless. There was nothing she could do if Harbinger wanted them dead; it was all over, no questions.

"Your decision to merge synthetic life with organic life has made the existence of the Reapers obsolete. In our search to find new purpose, we will help rebuild that which we once destroyed," Harbinger said.

Harbinger moved out of the way and Shepard saw several Reapers returning to the Sol System..

"Wait, what?!" Shepard exclaimed.

"Shepard, our purpose was to cleanse the galaxy of organic life each cycle. True organic beings no longer exist. We shall assist all synthetic life in reconstruction of the galaxy," the giant machine spoke coming back into view.

Shepard knew the advantages of having the Reapers help rebuild. While there was bound to be backlash against this, she couldn't say no. She steadied herself with the cane and rose to her feet..

"People aren't going to exactly be happy about this," Shepard said.

"Their compliance is irrelevant," Harbinger said. "We shall begin immediately once the relay repair is complete."

"You at least have to let me tell everyone what's going to happen. If they see Reapers raining down from above they are sure to panic and be hostile," Shepard said.

"A compromise. And we get what in return Shepard," Harbinger spoke.

"I won't destroy you all," Shepard said with a straight face.

If a Reaper could laugh, Harbinger would be.

"That is not possible," Harbinger said.

"Oh yes, it is. Your programming won't allow you to cleanse the galaxy of all synthetic life. And I can promise you that you would have to do just to stop me and everyone else in the galaxy from destroying you. But, if you let me tell them first that you are coming to help, you all still get to exist. That's the compromise," Shepard said.

Harbinger said nothing. Shepard played her hand but she was talking to a machine. There was no tell on it at all. It was unnerving.

"Very well, Shepard, but do not keep us waiting," Harbinger finally replied.

"How much longer until the Mass Relay is ready to use?"

"Several days," Harbinger replied.

"That will be fine," Shepard said.

**Normandy, CIC**

It had been two months since the Normandy last saw anyone. Their supplies were running low, and there wasn't any sign of help coming anytime soon.

"I just checked the kitchen, we have maybe a week's worth of food left," Garrus said.

Around the console with him, were Ashley, Sam, Liara, James, Javik, EDI, Joker, and Tali.

"What about fuel? Ashley asked.

"We are currently operating with 50% fuel levels. However it appears the mass relays were damaged beyond usage when the Crucible fired. It is unlikely we are to find a different type of hypersonic intersystem travel," EDI said.

"Anything on the comms?" Ashley asked turning to Sam.

"We've been trying for two months but still haven't heard anything. It's almost like no other ships were taking our route to the rendezvous," Sam said.

"That's because we never made it to the rendezvous. We crashed before we could make it," Joker replied. "We're lucky the ship was able to take off from that planet again."

"We would have made it if you followed Hackket order to go the first time," Vega snapped at Joker.

"I was waiting for Shepard!" Joker pointed at him.

"Oh yeah? Then where is she?" James said.

Vega immediately knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Enough!" Ashley yelled.

Liara stormed off.

"Liara wait," Ashley called out, but it was too late.

Ashley turned around and marched over to Vega. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to her level.

"You better watch your mouth Lieutenant," Ashley scowled. "That is a _very _sensitive subject right now."

"I know, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," Vega said.

"No, don't say it to me. Go say it to Liara," Ashley replied.

"Yes ma'am" James said saluting.

Ashley released his shirt and James left the room. Everyone else left the room until just Sam and Ashley were in the room.

"You know, I do love it when you take control," Sam said.

Ashley slowly approached Sam and wrapped her arms around her. Ashley sighed, resting her chin on Sam's shoulder. "We are going to be facing some serious decisions soon."

"We will make those decisions when we get there," Sam said.

"Sam we can't just-" Ashley started.

"Shhhh. We have time. I promise we have time. You on the other hand look like you haven't taken time to sleep in ages. I miss having you next to me. Come, let me rub your back and get you some shut eye," Sam said taking Ashley by the hand and taking her to the elevator.

**Earth, Alliance HQ**

Shepard, cane in hand, limped through the crowd of people still running around. Two months after the war and people were still in a mess. They probably would be for a long time. It allowed Shepard to blend into the mess. It allowed her to be hidden right up until she was in front of the door she wanted. When it opened, the people in the room stood and looked at her. As she limped into the room, a man with colonel emblem on his shoulder tried to walk around the table.

"Zip it Colonel!" Shepard snapped at him. "I wanna talk to him. Where is he?" Shepard asked.

"Commander, his ship was-" the Colonel started.

"I was just with the Fifth fleet Colonel. I know which ships survived. I know the logs say the ship he was on crashed but we both know that's bullshit. Now, I'm asking for the last time, where is he?" Shepard demanded.

There was a silence, before a young woman with brown hair who held the rank of Captain walked over to a door on the far side of the room and unlocked it with her omni-tool.

"He's through here Commander," she replied.

Shepard made her way across the room and entered the door. It closed behind her and in the dimly lit room, she saw the person she was looking for.

"I told them not to let anyone in here," the man said.

"Well I'm not just fucking anyone," Shepard replied.

"Shepard?" The man said turning around.

"Admiral Hackett," Shepard said. "Good to see you sir."

"I didn't know you were up and about. I heard you were awake but," he replied.

"Before we get to why I'm here, which is urgent by the way, let's talk about how you got here," Shepard began.

"Now Shepard listen-" Hackett tried to intervene.

"No, YOU listen," Shepard raised her voice. "You gave the call to get to the rendezvous while I was still on the Citadel, and you were right to I'm not mad at that, but every ship that heard the call, Normandy included, made a jump but your ship didn't. It came back down here, to Earth. And when the relays got destroyed, those ships are now stuck in whatever system they made it to. My wife, my best friends, my crew, and ship are all missing and you're here. All because you abandoned the rest of the fleet."

"I did NO such thing. We had no idea what the Crucible was going to do when is fired. If it was going to kill us all, I was going to die on Earth. I went back to our Reaper infested-" Hackett raised his voice.

"Don't you dare try to make yourself the hero in this," Shepard pointed at in with her one arm that didn't hold her cane, which she leaned on.

"Shepard, it's going to take months, maybe years to count the dead. Reconstruction will take decades if not more. The Citadel is in pieces, the Relays are destroyed. When the Reapers left, I realized the role the Alliance would play in all of this. Who do you think lead the effort to locate you?" Hackett said.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you gave an order to regroup and you ran away," Shepard said.

There was a silence between the two.

"So what happens now Shepard?" Hackett asked.

"Now, you get keep you spot at the helm of reconstruction or whatever you want to call it. And in return you're going to help me explain to the rest of the galactic universe what I'm about to tell you," Shepard started. "When I was up with the Fifth, I saw the Reapers. They're back. But because of what I did, they aren't here to destroy us. They're back to help us rebuild."

Hackett had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"And what exactly did you do?" Hackett asked.

"Firing the Crucible," Shepard said.

"There has to be more to it then that. What did firing the Crucible do to change things?" Hackett said.

Shepard initially didn't respond.

"You know I'm going to have to go on record about what happened up there. But I won't until I can see my wife and child again," Shepard said.

"If you want my help, you have to at least tell me," Hackett said.

"No, I don't," Shepard said. "You help me, and I don't tell everyone you abandoned the fleet during the retreat."

Hackett stared into Shepard's face and squinted.

"Fine," Hackett finally relented.

"There's one more condition. It will come in time and you'll know it when you hear it, but when that time comes, you have give me my way," Shepard said.

Hackett scoffed.

"The balls on you," he said.

"I'm in the one in control here Admiral," Shepard said.

She leaned on her cane and extended her other hand. Hackett stood up and stepped over and shook her hand.

"Are long range communications down?" Shepard asked.

"We can still make contact with any planet within the Sol system but beyond that longer range comms are damaged," Hackett said.

"We'll see if they can help with that. In the mean time, start letting people know what's coming their way, and not to panic or fire on them," Shepard said.

"And where will you be in all of this, Shepard?" Hackett asked.

"I'm getting a ship, and I'm going to the relay. Once it's finished, I'm heading to Bekenstein. Then I'm going looking for the Normandy," Shepard said as she headed towards the door. "Let me know when long range comms are ready. You have my comm channel."

**SSV Kilimanjaro, **_1 week later_

Shepard sat in the shuttle in the hanger bay of the ship her mother was in command of before the war. Her mother was well liked on the ship, so the crew decided to help Shepard out once the relay was repaired. With it repaired, the Reapers could reach other systems and begin to repair those mass relays, connecting the universe once again. The hanger door opened and Shepard pushed the thruster forward. The shuttle launched from it's position and began it's downward decent though the planet's atmosphere. Upon reaching a cruising altitude she felt her heart rate increase. She was very excited to see her child again. Only a few more minutes and they would be reunited. It felt like forever since they had left. Shepard made sure to tell the Reapers to hold on landing here until she reached the house, so she could explain first. However, when she crossed over the high ridge, she saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. There was a second shuttle; this one landed about ten feet from the front door, which was wide open. Shepard set down the shuttle, well aware whoever was in the house was now alert to her presence. She didn't have any armor, but using her omni-tool she was able to raise her shields. She removed an assault rifle from a gun rack in the back of the shuttle. She opened her omni-tool and opened a channel with the main ship.

"I need back up, there's an unknown shuttle with and unknown number of individuals here," Shepard said.

"Copy that Commander, sending a squad down right away," a voice responded through the omni-tool.

She couldn't wait thought. Shepard held the handle of the rifle in her right hand and used her cane in her left as she limped forward to the door. She tried to step lightly, to try and hear any sounds in the house. She pressed the butt end of the rifle in the crease of her armpit and held it up and she slowed entered the house. Shepard slowly rounded the corner to the right and put her back to the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to see the worst case possible. She leaned around the corner and saw someone she didn't recognize in the living room. He wore ragged clothes, and held a shotgun in his hands. He was alone in the room, looking through a box on the table. Shepard slung the rifle over her shoulder. She held her hand up and biotics began to circle her hand. She clenched her hand forward and the man dropped the gun, his hands went near his neck, as if he was being strangled. Shepard flicked her wrist and the man's head flicked to the side as a crack sounded out. The man went limp. Shepard shifted her biotics to slowly lower his body to the ground. Once she released her grip, she once again held out rifle out in front of her and slowly entered the room. The room had been trashed. Whoever these people were, they were taking and breaking indiscriminately. She prayed that her mother and Patrick made it out all right. Shepard peaked into the kitchen and saw two people, a man and a woman, looking in through more boxes. Shepard took it one step at a time, until a loose floorboard betrayed her. It let out a groan that alerted the two to her presence. The woman yelled out something incorrigible as Shepard fired off a burst, hitting the man in the chest. He was knocked off his feet and onto the island, dead. The woman ducked down as Shepard took cover. The woman stood back up and wildly sprayed a sub machine gun in the direction of Shepard. When the woman stopped to reload, Shepard could hear two sets of footsteps coming from up the stairs. Shepard would have to make this quick. She peaked around the corner and just as the woman returned to her feet. Shepard was unarmed, so she held her arm out and tried to biotically disarm her foe. The woman fired off one shot, and it went into Shepard's left shoulder. She fell to one knee, but managed to keep the biotic hold. She used her biotics to fling the weapon over to her, catching it by the handle. She fired one round through the woman's chest, just below her neck. A fatal shot, but not immediately. Shepard leaned back into cover and applied pressure to her wounded shoulder. The woman rolled on the floor in pain as blood began to flow from her wound, just as two more men entered the kitchen, one carrying a box in his hand, and his weapon in the other. His partner has only his weapon. The woman screamed in pain and occasionally banged her foot on the ground.

"Where are they?" one of the men yelled. Shepard crawled to the other side of the room and leaned behind a couch. She withdrew her last weapon, a pistol. Fortunately, it was the M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol that Mordin gifted to her when they first met. With her wounded shoulder, she would have to do this with one arm. And a limp leg. A gunshot interrupted her thought process, and the woman in the other room stopped her screaming.

"They killed her," Shepard thought to herself.

She didn't have a lot of time and she knew it. She grinned her teeth and held up her arm, despite the shoulder wound. She screamed as through the pain as she dropped a singularity in behind them and the men floated into the air. Shepard raised her other arm and shot the men twice each. She fell to the ground, releasing the men's bodies to drop to the ground. Shepard clenched at her shoulder as she gasped in pain.

"Mom! Patrick!" she yelled, not caring if there were any more thieves in the house.

She forced herself to her feet. She leaned heavily on the cane, practically dragging one side of her body along as she went through the kitchen. Shepard opened and went through the door to the backyard. She took a few steps onto the grass.

"Mom! Patrick!" she yelled again.

She felt weak and fell to her knees. She again, clutched at her shoulder wound and grimaced in pain.

"Alexis?" Shepard heard off to the side.

She looked up to see her mother poking her head out of the rear storage shed.

"Mom?" Shepard said softly.

The door swung open and Hannah Shepard and Patrick darted from the shed to embrace their long lost family member. All three openly wept with happiness.

"I'm so sorry," Shepard repeated.

"It's okay sweetie, you're here now," Hannah said.

The pain in her shoulder was almost nonexistent. Nothing compared to finally being with her child again.

_2 hour later_

Shepard sat with her shoulder taped up as the commander of the back up squad handed her a data pad, which she took with her free hand as her other was supporting Patrick, who sat on her lap.

"It turns out these people all came back as living on Bekenstein. They were probably just scavenging-"

"Breaking into my house, endangering my family and armed robbery," Shepard corrected him.

"-In an attempt to try and find food, water, among other things," the commander finished.

"Doesn't excuse it," Shepard said.

"You may be pleased to hear ma'am that on your decent down, we picked up a long-range distress signal," the man said.

Shepard stood up without needing to hear anything else. It had to them, it just had to be.

**Normandy**

Ashley stood with the others around the console in the CIC.

"Okay. We officially are out of food, and out of fuel. Does anyone have any kinda idea on what to do?" Ashley asked the group.

There was a silence in the room, uneasiness among them.

"Anyone got a deck of cards?" Vega finally spoke up.

A loud siren filled the room, followed by Joker's voice.  
"Holy shit, you guys! Get up here!" Joker yelled over the intercom.

Everyone rushed to the bridge, footsteps clanking as they did. Sam joined their ranks as they passed her post, Ashley taking her hand. Most froze when they got in view of the pilots window. In view, was a Reaper. It remained motionless in front of them as they began to process what their situation was.

"Shoot the damn thing!" Garrus shouted.

Joker prepared to fire their cannon. One of the Reapers tentacles reached up and fired a red laser, striking the Normandy's weapons. The ship rocked with the hit.

"Weapons are offline," EDI said.

"Get to the escape pods!" Ashley yelled.

"There is no point, it would pick us off one by one before we got anywhere," Javik said.

No one moved. They simply waited for the inevitable. But it never came.

"Look!" Joker said.

From behind the Reaper, a small shuttle came into view. It slowly made it's way towards the Normandy. When it was half way, it dipped down and headed towards the Normandy's docking bay door, which was closed. Everyone looked back to the Reaper, which remained still.

"I believe the ship wishes to dock in the Normandy's shuttle bay," EDI said.

"How can you tell?" Ashley asked not taking her eyes off of the Reaper.

"Why hasn't it killed us yet?" Tali asked Garrus.

"I'm not sure," Garrus replied.

"They never did this in my cycle," Javik added in to their conversation.

"It is only an assumption. I am unable to communicate with the shuttle," EDI replied to Ashley.

"Everyone down to the shuttle bay, EDI, let the shuttle in," Ashley said.

**5th floor**

Upon exiting the elevator, Ashley saw the shuttle setting down in the bay. She opened the rack and began handing out assault rifles to everyone walking over to the new shuttle. The group made a firing squad aiming at the door. It slightly opened with a hiss, a few rifles flinching but no one firing yet. The door slowly opened, reveling Commander Shepard standing in the doorway. The rifles all were lowered and Liara was the first to rush over and embrace Shepard, who had some explaining to do.

**Earth, 2 weeks later**

Liara sat in the vehicle, Shepard next to her.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Liara asked.

"No, this is something I have to do myself. I won't be long, I promise. And then we can go," Shepard said taking her hand.

"I love you," Liara said.

Shepard leaned over and kissed her.

"Love you too," Shepard said.

Shepard released her hand and opened the door. Upon it opening, dozens of cameras began to flash and people began shouting their questions towards her. Shepard, with the help of guards, made her way into the Alliance building. She wore her formal blues, and still was using a cane. Eventually she made her way into the hall in which should would testify. Three high-ranking Alliance officials sat on a bench, with Hackett sitting on a bench just above theirs. Shepard sat in the chair facing them. In front of her was a table with a sole microphone. The press got settled in and they began.

"This is a formal hearing into what happened on the Citadel during the battle of Earth, of which the result was the death of Alliance Admiral Anderson, as well as whatever cause the Reapers to change. Please state your name and rank for the record," Hackett began.

"Lieutenant-Commander Alexis Madison Shepard . . . Council Spectre. Commanding officer of the Normandy," Shepard said.

"Begin from when you first made it to the Citadel," Hackett said.

"When I first landed on the Citadel, I was wounded. Admiral Anderson contacted me over comms, let me know he had too," Shepard began. "We agreed to move forward and meet up ahead."  
"What was the Citadel like?" one of the men sitting below Hackett asked.

"There were bodies . . everywhere. As far as the eye could see. The Keepers were still working as if nothing was wrong and it was another day at work. I applied medi-gel to my wound and proceeded forward. When I found Anderson, he wasn't alone. The Illusive Man was there as well, He was completely indoctrinated by the Reapers," Shepard said.

"How are you sure he was indoctrinated?" the woman in the middle with short black hair asked.

"His face was discolored, black had began to cover his face. When I looked into his eyes, it was the same look that Saren had when I fought him on the Citadel," Shepard said.

"Please, continue Commander," the first man that spoke said.

"During all of this," Shepard said before taking a deep breath. "The Illusive Man shot and wounded Admiral Anderson," Shepard said.

"And what did you do in this time?" Hackett asked.

"The indoctrination had given him biotic like powers. He had use in some kind of hold, it made my vision get blocked out for a few seconds at a time while my brain felt like it was on fire. Anderson and I were already banged up so we were powerless to stop it. I finally managed to get my weapon and I killed the Illusive Man. We opened the arms and then rested. That's when you sir, Admiral Hackett, tried to get in touch with us. You said it wasn't firing. We moved to the control console and the platform rose into the air. When we reached the top, we were met by a VI," Shepard said.

"A VI?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am," Shepard replied.

"Describe it please," the woman said.

Shepard remained silent for a moment.

"It was featureless. It was almost like a combat drone, translucent and white," Shepard said.

"What did it say?" Hackett asked.

"It gave me three . . well four options to stop the Reapers," Shepard said.

Almost everyone in the room leaned in.

"What were they Commander?" the woman asked.

"Well one was let the Reapers kill us all. Have us pass down technology and plans to the next cycle, who would succeed in defeating the Reapers. Another was to outright destroy all synthetic life in the galaxy. The Reapers, the Geth, EDI of the Normandy, would all be destroyed in the process. Another was to control the Reapers. Oh yeah, the Illusive Man was right. Control of the Reapers was possibly, but it would have cost one of our lives and there would be a chance the Reapers find a will of their own. And the final option was to synthesize all synthetic and organic life, together as one, so the Reapers would have nothing to purge. But that would also cost one our lives.," Shepard said.

"That's it?" Hackett asked?

"I'm not happy about it either sir, and off the record, I'm still a little upset about it," Shepard said.

"So what happened Commander?" Hackett asked.

"At first, we decided to destroy the Reapers. But as we went down that path," Shepard said before pausing. "Anderson's wound was bad. He lost a lot of blood. He heard me pleading to EDI with an apology, and he made a decision. He tossed me his dog tags, and told me to give them to Kahlee Sanders, and to make sure she was taken care of . . . then he ran down the middle, and jumped into the green light. Synthesis," Shepard said.

Commotion filled the room, with the chatter of all the press at the news. Hackett picked up a gavel and slammed it several times on the table.

"Quiet!" he yelled.

The room settled down, as the hearing was not over yet.

"So Anderson gave his life. What happened after that?" Hackett asked.

"I tried to get back to where I first came to the station. I was cut off by falling debris before I got knocked out. Next time I came about I was in the hospital," Shepard said.

The woman typing the transcript finished her typing, as the room was quiet.

"Thank you for the testimony Commander. We will review this along with our own findings and file a final report. I hope I'm not speaking too early but I think it would only be proper that you take Anderson's place as an Admiral," Hackett said.

Shepard smiled. And then she shook her head. "No."

"Excuse me?" Hackett said bewildered.

The crowd of reporters began to talk among themselves again. Shepard stood to her feet.

"I'm going to say one last thing before I leave. This entire Reaper war, had taken a massive fucking toll on me personally. I don't want to fight anymore. All I want, it to left in peace, so I can live with my family. Shepard took off her formal hat and placed it on the table in front of her. She removed her dog tags and looked at them in her hand.

"What I'm saying is. This is my formal resignation from the Alliance. I really don't give a shit if you don't accept it. It's happening," Shepard said. She tossed her dog tags to Hackett, who caught them, still looking bewildered.

"Do what you want with reconstruction, but I'm riding off into the sunset," Shepard said as she turned to leave.

The reporters mobbed Shepard, who was luckily guarded by the Alliance troops. She was walked back to the ship.

"How did it go?" Liara asked as the door closed behind Shepard.

"I was firm, but I think they got the message," Shepard said.

Liara chuckled. When she stopped her and Shepard's eyes met. Shepard took her hand and gave her a kiss.

"Let's go home," Shepard said.

The ship took off and few into Earth's atmosphere.


	12. Epilogue: Part 2

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**Citadel, Council Chambers, 2208**

"It is the decision of the council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," the asari councilor said.

"Spectres aren't trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle. Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file," the salarian councilor said.

"Spectres are an ideal. A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the council. Instruments of our will," the asari councilor said.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first, and last, line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold," the turian councilor said.

"Congratulations Captain," the asari councilor said. "This is a great accomplishment for you, and given your family history, your mother must be very proud, were she here."

"I'm sure she had her reasons Councilor. I am honored to be given the rank," Shepard replied.

"This session of the council is adjourned," the asari councilor said.

The twenty-nine year old Patrick Shepard turned around and stepped down from the podium. The first to greet him was his grandmother, Hannah Shepard.

"Congratulations sweetheart, I'm so proud of you," Hannah Shepard said hugging her grandchild.  
"Thank you grandma," Patrick replied with a smile. Behind Hannah, a middle-aged salarian male and eighteen year old quarian female approached the pair. The quarian stepped ahead and leapt into Patrick's arm. He caught her and swung her around. When he placed her on the ground, Patrick leaned his forehead against her helmet as she leaned into him.

"Hey sweetie, it's great to see you," Patrick said.

"It's great to see you _Mr. Spectre_," she teased.

Patrick gave his hand, which was on her side, a quick squeeze and she let out a happy gasp. She stepped aside and Patrick shook the hand of the salarian.

"Congratulations friend," the salarian said.

"Thanks man. I appreciate you coming," Patrick replied.

"Aren't you going to introduction us?" Hannah asked.

"Oh where are my manners," Patrick began, stepping aside and making the group a circle. "Grandma, this is Luna'Raen vas Royya and this is Zaesann Vass," he said motioning to each.

"Oh grandma makes me sound old, I'll have you know I'm seventy-three years young," Hannah said.

Handshakes were exchanges and there was certain look that Hannah shot Patrick when she shook Luna'Raen's hand.

"So how did you meet Patrick Miss vas Royya," Hannah asked.

"I'm currently on my pilgrimage and I answered an ad that was looking for a good hand on a small ship," Luna'Raen said.

"Is that so?" Hannah said.

"Well yeah," Patrick interrupted. "Since I'm currently not assigned to any ship by the Alliance, I figured I could have my own ship and crew as a Spectre. Luna'Raen and Zaesann are two of my crew."

"Oh and who else is there?" Hannah asked.

"There our medical officer, Jodi Walker, you've never met her. And out pilot Jeinnia T'zetis. You've met her, asari, she wears the goggles," Patrick said motioning to his head as he if was wearing goggles resting on his head.

"Oh yes, I remember her, she's very colorful," Hannah said. "Do you have a ship?"

"Yes, everything has been planned out. We even have out first destination. I was going to head home and see mom," Patrick said.

"Oh. I see. Well, be sure to say hello for me. It was nice to meet you two and it was great to see you again sweetie, congrats again," Hannah said setting forward and hugging him before walking away.

"What was that?" Zaesann asked.

"It started with her teasing but her and mom have had a complicated relationship recently," Patrick replied.

"Recently?" Luna'Raen asked.

"Yeah only within the past few months. Should give you a good idea why," Patrick said.

There was a silence among the three.

"Come on, there's two stops we have to make here on the Citadel before we take off," Patrick said.

He stepped forward and held Luna'Raen's hand as the three walked ahead.

**Human Embassy**

The door opened and the three entered the human embassy. They approached the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for the Admiral. Is she still here?" Patrick asked.

"Yes sir, she is currently in with the councilor right now," the receptionist replied.

"Could you send in a message that Shepard is here to see here," Patrick replied.

"Certainly," the woman replied.

The response was almost immediate.

"You three can go on in," the woman said.

"Thank you," Patrick replied.

The hall of the embassy was decorated with portraits some of the greatest humans of the space age. Admirals Hackett and Anderson. And of course, one of his mother, Alexis Shepard. Patrick stood still and took an extra moment. His companions stood behind him.

"Is that?" Luna'Raen whispered.

"Yes, it's her. I'm surprised you don't know what she looks like," Zaesann replied.

"What makes you say that?" she replied.  
"You know. Because you two are . . " Zaesann lead on.

Luna'Raen scoffed and gave him a light punch on the arm. When Patrick stepped forward that continued ahead. The door opened and the human councilor walked pasted them and out the door.

"Admiral, it's been took long," Patrick said.

"Patrick! Its great to see you. The ceremony was wonderful. You know, I was there when your mother granted the rank of spectre back in 2183," Admiral Ashley Williams said.

The pair shook hands and patted each other on the shoulder.

"You and Garrus right?" Patrick said.

"Yep that's right. She told you that story didn't she," Ashley said.

"Every last one," Patrick replied. "How's the misses doing?"

"She's doing well. My sisters are able to help with the kids since my mom passed last year. It allows Sam to serve on my ship again," Ashley said. "Speaking of which . . ."

The three turned around to see Samantha Traynor-Williams enter the room with a data pad in hand.

"Patrick! Congratulations! How are you!" Sam said hugging him.

"Hi Sam, Thanks, it's good to see you too," Patrick said with a smile.

Sam then handed the pad to Ashley and greeted her with a kiss.

"Are these your companions?" Ashley asked.

Formal introductions followed.

"So what brings you around here?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I was coming to get formal clearance from the Alliance on starting my on crew on my own ship using my Spectre status. I was hoping you would approve it," Patrick said.

"Give me the rundown," Ashley said.

"Small crew, us three and two others. We have a ship and I'm not stationed on any ship currently," Patrick said.

"Any other crew Alliance?" Ashley asked.

"No, one asari and one non-Alliance human," Patrick replied.

"You know I've got no issues with it, you're all clear as far as I'm concerned kid," Ashley said.

"Thank you ma'am," Patrick said shaking her hand. "Come on guys, one more stop to make," Patrick said.

He led the others out of the room, leaving Sam and Ashley alone.

"He reminds of her so much," Ashley said.

"It's not surprising," Sam said. "I remember back in those days. She was a strong leader, and a good soldier."

Sam leaned on Ashley shoulder, as Ashley embraced her.

"One of the best there ever was," Ashley said.

"I also remember back in those days, you were quiet different Mrs. Williams," Sam said.

"Oh really?" Ashley said smirking.

The pair kissed. Then again. A third time with more passion. Ashley's hands went down Sam's back until each hand was grabbing one of Sam's cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze. Her one hand came off and gave Sam's ass a smack. Sam moaned in pleasure, looking seductively at Ashley.

"How about I bend you over the table?" Ashley said.

"This is an off-" Sam was trying to say.

Ashley's hand came up and wrapped around Sam's throat, cutting off her words. Sam's eyes widened with pleasure. Ashley backed Sam up to the desk. When her butt bumped into the desk, Sam was spun around, air reentering her lungs as Ashley's grip on her throat was released. Ashley's hands were around her waist and working quickly. Before she could even look, Sam's belt was off and her pants unbuttoned. Ashley hand was in there before long and went right into her panties. Ashley kissed Sam's neck as her hand played with Sam. Her other hand came up and felt Sam's breast, still behind her bra and shirt. After a few minutes of her fingers being inside Sam, Ashley pushed Sam's upper half down to the desk. Ashley grabbed a handful of hair and gave it a slight pull as she leaned in.

"You are not allowed to get up. Understood?" Ashley said.

"Yes," Sam said.

Ashley gave Sam's ass a loud smack and tightened her grip on Sam's hair.

"Yes what?" Ashley demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Sam panted.

Ashley gave her ass another smack. She let go of Sam's hair and pulled her pants down. Upon seeing Sam's lacy panties, they only made her want to rip them off more. She pulled them down and kneeled forward. She grabbed Sam's cheeks with her hands and began to lick Sam's pussy. Sam moaned with pleasure as she gripped the edge of the desk.

**Spectre Requisitions **

The three entered the room.  
"Well we already have the medical bay and kitchen fully supplied. Once we get these supplies, we will have the armory stocked," Patrick said.

"Can I help you?" the turian behind the desk asked.

"I'm looking for these supplies as well as these spectre level upgrades," Patrick said.

"Codes please," the turian said.

Patrick send the codes over his omni-tool.

"I'll be back with these supplies," the turian said leaving the room.

"Patrick Shepard," a voice said behind them.

They turned and saw another turian standing there. This one had scars on his face.

"Garrus! Is that you?" Patrick asked.

"In the flesh," Garrus replied as he approached them. "I finally had some down time and Tali has a break from admiral duty, so she's watching the little ones. I figure I'd check in and see if there any spectre work I could wrangle in as an excuse to keep me busy. And since you're in here I'm guessing that means you've finally made rank?"

"Yeah, happened about an hour ago," Patrick said.

"I told them you were ready years ago. You'd think after they see the consequences of not listen to individuals such as your mother or myself, they'd learn to take our word a little more often. But nonetheless, congratulations.

Patrick nodded, courteously.

"I assume these two are part of your crew?" Garrus asked.

Introductions were made. Once they concluded, the other turian returned with their supplies.

"This is our stuff, it seems we are ready to head off," Patrick said.

"Take care Patrick. It was good to see you," Garrus said.

"Likewise Garrus. Say hi to Tali for me when you ship back," he replied.

"Will do," Garrus said.

Garrus went off in a different direction.

"I'd also like to officially register my ship under my command to the Spectre Fleet," Patrick said.

"Please input your information and I'll send it to the database," the turian said.

Patrick waved his omni-tool.

"Thank you. You're all good to go," the turian said.

"Thanks," Patrick replied.

The three each gathered a box of supplies and headed out the door.

**Skies over Bekenstein**

Patrick's ship, the Vancouver, exited the high traffic of the city, leaving the skyscrapers behind and heading out into open sky. Unimpeded by traffic, they gained speed.

"Glorious! We've exited that hellish traffic and have gain some open room to really propel us to our destination," Jeinnia T'zetis, the asari pilot said.

She had a pair of aviator goggles that rested on her forehead. She also wore a brown pilots jacket. Patrick didn't implement a dress code for the crew, but the jacket helped reinforce her look.

"What's the ETA?" Patrick asked.

"Should be about an hour and a half from here on out Captain," Jeinnia said, not taking her eyes off the path in front of them.

"That will do nicely. Steady onward," Patrick replied..

"Yes sir," Jeinnia said with a small salute.

Patrick returned the gesture and left the cockpit. He went to his quarters and found Luna'Raen waiting there.

"Oh, this is a nice surprise," Patrick said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, if that's alright with you," she replied.

"Of course, what about?" Patrick asked setting into the room.

"Well everything has been going great so far, and not just with adjusting to the ship or any like that I mean with . . " she said before motioning to the two of them.

Patrick smirked and nodded.

"It's just that we are going to your childhood home. And this would be my first time meeting your family and I guess I'm just nervous or some-" she went on.

"Hey," Patrick said stepping forward and taking her hands in his. "This is just a quick visit. You don't have a to talk to anyone if you don't want to. I was just going to stop in and say hello, that's all."

Luna'Raen sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes. I promise it's okay," he said.

She hugged him and he gave her a returning squeeze.

"Let me show you something," Patrick said releasing her and walking over to his desk. He picked up a picture and carried it over to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

The photo was of Patrick, a young woman of Asian decent, and three asari teenagers.

"This is what my sisters look like," he began. "This is Machiko," he said pointing to the woman of Asian descent. "She was adopted shortly after the war and Normandy was recovered. She recently turned twenty-two."

His finger moved over to two of the asari sitting next to each other.

"These are the twins: Athena and Benezia," Shepard said. "They'll talk your ear off if your aren't careful, but I think it just a typical seventeen year old thing."

His finger moved over to the younger looking asari.

"And this is the youngest one of us, Jennifer. She'll be sixteen in a few weeks," Patrick said. "Mom had the three of them naturally."

Luna'Raen examined the picture before handing it back to him.

"How long until we reach the house?" she asked.

"About ninety minutes," Patrick said placing the picture back on his desk.

"Have you been cleaning this place with the cleaning products I gave you? She asked.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" Patrick asked.

She slowly removed her helmet and breathed in the clean air. Patrick could see her face again. It was memorizing to him. He walked over and closed the distance between them. He held her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I can think of something we can do in those ninety minutes," she smirked.

_Ninety minutes later_

The ship set down one hundred yards away from the house.

"Ladies and Gents, we have reached our final destination. Thank you for flying Jeinnia airlines. We know you have a choice in airlines when flying, we appreciate you choosing us to fly with," Jeinnia said from the cockpit.

Patrick stepped out of the airlock and began to walk to the front door.

"I won't be long, but you can kill the engines," he said into his comm.

The engines quickly silenced as they now rested. As he got within twenty feet of the door, it opened, and his sister Machiko was there to greet him.

"Hey Patty. Welcome home," she said stepping into a hug.

"Hey Machiko. How are you holding up?" he asked.

She leaned against the home and pulled out a pack of smokes. She lit one and exhaled.

"Oh you know me. I'm there. Better than the others. The twins just try to keep themselves busy with social nonsense and drama, Jenny is always with her friends, so I think she's in good hands," Machiko said.

"And mom?" Patrick asked.

"She's still in pain but she's getting better . . I think. Sometimes I can't tell," Machiko said taking another drag. "She likes to be outside during the day."

"Where is she now?" Patrick asked.

Machiko put the cigarette in her mouth and pointed down a hill towards some cliffs edges. Machiko took a drag and pulled the cigarette out with her hand.

"She's over by the cliffs," Machiko said blowing out the smoke. "The breeze is nice there sometimes."

"I'll come see you again before I leave but I just came by to see her," Patrick said.

"Ok. You think it's possible I could hitch a ride to the Citadel? I'm suppose to do some stuff at the university about registering," Machiko said.

"We just came from the Citadel, we already have another destination after here," Patrick said.

"Pleaseeeeee. You'd really be doing me a huge favor. I can arrange travel back with my friends there," Machiko said.

"Why can't they give you a ride there?" Patrick asked.

"Because they are already there now," she replied.

Patrick sighed.

"Oh alright, fine," Patrick said.

Machiko took a final drag of the cigarette and put it out.

"You're the best," she said. "By the why, is _Jeinnia_ still your pilot?" Machiko asked.

"Do not seduce, my pilot," Patrick said firmly.

Machiko put on a pouty face.

"You're not fun," she said. "I'll get my back ready and meet you in the your ship."

Machiko went back into the house and Patrick made his way towards the cliffs. The road when down at the first and then up. At the top of the hill, there was a bench. And on the bench, sat his mother. Patrick slowly approached before carefully sitting down on the bench next to her. Neither one of them moving once he sat down.

"Hey mom," Patrick said still looking forward at the sunset over the horizon.

"Hello darling. I didn't know you were coming by," Liara said.

"I was granted the rank of Spectre, so I thought I'd come by and share the news," Patrick said.

Liara finally looked over at him.

"Was that today? Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, it's just . . . " Liara said looking back out to the sunset, choking up.

Patrick put his one hand over hers.

"It's okay. I promise it is. I know you're still healing and taking your time and that's okay. I support you in it," Patrick said softly.

Liara took a deep breath. "You're a good son Patrick. Thank you."

Patrick removed his hand and they sat in silence a little more. Patrick stood and walked fifteen feet in front of the bench. He bent down on one knee.

"Destiny is not what lies ahead, but what we do with the present. That's some crap Javik told me on the Normandy when I was younger. I think he meant to try and tell me that I didn't have to do this. That when he looked ahead at what I was to be in life, he saw me take a similar path to you. But this is something that I want. I have complete control over my life, I'm getting to do good, I . . I get to work and live with my new girl. Yeah, I started seeing someone. Luna'Raen is her name. She's great, I'm happy when I'm with her, she's happy when she's with me, everything is just great between us. I think you'd like her . . . . . . everyone tells me that you are proud of me, and I know you are. I'm doing this for both of us. You understand?" Patrick said.

He sighed and lowered his head as his hand rested on the stone in front of him. After a moment, he removed his hand, stood up and stepped back.

_Here lies Alexis Madison Shepard_

_Beloved daughter, mother, savior of the galaxy_

_Passed Away from lung cancer at age 54_

"I think about you every day mom. I miss you," Patrick said.

He stared at the grave for a moment longer before returning to the bench.

"I'm giving Machiko a lift to the Citadel. She mention something about registering for something at university," Patrick said.

"And where will you go, my son? To chase among the stars?" Liara asked with a smile.

It was a smile that Patrick returned.

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone that has followed, reviewed, and favorite this story but it has reached its end. No matter what chapter we were at when you joined us on this journey, thank you. This story was a growing experience for me a writer. I will keep writing on the future. Some other universes I will I wanted to explore are Saints Row, Alien: Isolation, Dragon Age, and maybe some more Mass Effect.**


End file.
